Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Movie
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Takes place during 6th year. HBP didn't happen. Harry must deal with Jacquel’s pregnancy, the deaths of Dumbledore & Lord Voldemort, & his own family secrets in this movie from the Lifetime Channel. COMPLETED!
1. The Following Movie is Rated PG13

Title: **Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Movie**

Synopsis: 16-year-old Harry must deal with Jacquel's pregnancy (with him as the father), the deaths of Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, and his own family secrets in this movie from the Lifetime Channel.

Setting: Hogwarts

Genre: Romance, Angst/Tragedy, Drama

Rating: The following movie is rated **PG-13** for angst, moderate language, adult/sexual situations and themes, dark magic, violence, family/domestic problems, slash, and teen pregnancy, all involving wizards

Warning/Spoilers: This movie is not for those who have not read **Order of the Phoenix** or **Half-Blood Prince**, as there will be spoilers! Beware, for this movie is not for the fainthearted.

Disclaimer: I claim nothing!

* * *

(Author's note: _The following story takes place after_ **Order of the Phoenix**. _Harry is feeling very sad after watching his godfather, Sirius Black, get killed by his evil cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Jacquel feels sorry for him and this is what happens when you leave a grieving boy and a caring orphaned girl alone for just a few seconds_…)

Summary: _Here's the story called_ **Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Movie**: _Harry Potter is 16 years old and he has a lot to deal with. He is heartbroken after watching his godfather, Sirius Black, die during a terrible battle. Jacquel Romanov discovers that she's pregnant, and Harry is the father of her baby. And not only that, Professor Dumbledore is slain by the Dark Lord Voldemort. The evil wizard himself is slain by a young wizard named Tyler Potter. Little does Harry know that Tyler is his brother and James Potter is their father. Severus Snape takes over as headmaster and makes Amber Dumbledore the new transfiguration teacher and Sean Michael Black the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The Muller children (Catherine, Elizabeth, Helen, Peter, and Ludmilla) come to the school, seeking Jacquel, who is the great-granddaughter of Czar Nicholas II. _

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger clash when Julia Black reveals to Hermione that Ron and Harry are dating; Aslan Griswold/Emma Pettigrew convinces Ernest Lestrange to change his life; Neville Longbottom defeats Bellatrix Lestrange; and Draco Malfoy (finally!) stops being mean and starts being nice to Harry. The antics of Marya Griswold, Stacey Morgan, Jonathan Sir Bertrande, Jaden Kastianopolis, Julia Black, and Candice Potter are icing on the cake._

_The story ends when Harry proposes marriage to Jacquel, who has named the baby Sirius. He also reunites with his father. Harry is then forced to choose between his new family and the Dursleys, who have grown to love him. But will he make the right choice? _

* * *

Now, let's prepare for the ultimate Harry Potter Fanfiction Story!

Happy reading,

_Pink Royale_


	2. After All is Said & Done

This is only the prologue to the story. Just read it.

* * *

_Dear Diary, today I see that Harry has never recovered after watching Sirius die a few days ago. I feel that it's all my fault, that instead of worrying about Vlad, I could have gone off and rescued him. But he told me no, that I must protect the innocent, namely Harry. I could tell that he was probably asking for it, too. _

_Anyway, nothing seems to be helping Harry at all. Julia is sad too (for Sirius was her father), but I think she's going to be OK. After all, Jules doesn't have to deal with any cruel relatives, because she has none. But what about Harry? Is he going to be OK? What will the Dursleys do with him once they find out about this? _

Jacquel put the diary away and stepped off the train. She had came out just to catch the tail end of Lupin's warning: if he found out that Harry was being mistreated in any way, Lupin would come over to the Dursleys' house and, well, Bob's your uncle. (Author's note: _that means you know the rest_.) Jacquel ran up to Harry and smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. Just keep your emotions to yourself and don't say a word to the Dursleys and you'll be fine."

"No I won't and you know it, Jacquel Romanov! It's my fault that Sirius died. My parents trusted him to take care of me!" Harry snapped.

"And he was doing what he had promised them," said Jacquel in turn. "He saved you from Bellatrix." Just then, a sly look came over her face. Despite the fact that there were nearly half a million people in the train station, Jacquel and Harry felt like they were all by themselves. She then said to him, "Sirius is still alive, Harry, and one day he will return. I'll see to it that he does."

At this, Harry snatched the girl who was his best friend and kissed her. Unlike the year before, when they had shared that same parting kiss, this one was full of pain, anger, joy, and love. Just as they would go a bit further, Vernon Dursley came to them and said, "C'mon boy, we've got to go home. Unless you want those freaks to follow us…"

"We're not freaks, thank you very much, sir," said Jacquel. To Harry, she said, "I'll see you tonight."

Harry swallowed and nodded, allowing his uncle to take him away from the only person who he knew was his last chance at protection. Jacquel stood there for a while, wondering why she let Vernon take Harry away from her. _You may think you've got control over __him_, Jacquel mused. _But I can control your fate_.

Suddenly, Jacquel's tiny pet unicorn neighed. "Well, unicorn," she said to him. "Looks to me that it's time for us to head on back to Bristol, where Nichollo will once again be cruel to us and lock me in my room and not allow me to have even a moment's peace. Then I will have to run away again and hide at the Dursleys…"

But then a thought came into her head. One that would forever seal the fates of both girl and beast. "…_or_ maybe we should just run away right now." Jacquel then sold her ticket to a businessman who needed a ticket to Bristol and ran to the ticket counter with the money. She got lucky, for the ticket counter was about to close for the night. "One ticket to Surrey, please," Jacquel smiled as she looked at the clerk.

--

That night, Harry sat outside in the garden. He was crying once again. Jacquel had warned him to never let anyone know how he was feeling, but Petunia Dursley knew that something wasn't right with her nephew. "Oh it's nothing," said her husband as the family prepared for dinner. "He's just unable to control those blasted hormones of his!"

"No, I think that something bad had happened to him in the wizarding world," said Petunia. "Something that he refuses to tell us."

"And I could care less," snapped Vernon. "Wizards! The whole damn bloody lot of them! They should all be wiped off the face of the earth!"

" Vernon, you're being unfair," said Petunia. "Now how would you feel if someone you loved was being murdered and you couldn't do anything to save them?" She had guessed that Harry had witnessed Sirius's death.

"Indeed," snapped Vernon. "Now get the boy. I'm starving."

"No, YOU get him, Vernon Dursley," snapped his wife in turn. "I've already had enough preparing this meal. Go to him. Talk to him. Understand why he is sad."

Vernon frowned and went outside to find Harry. He didn't need to look far, for he found the boy sitting on the bench near the fence. He said, "Well, Harry, I think there's something we need to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about it," was his reply.

"Harry," Vernon tried again. "Did something bad happen to you in that world?"

"I said go away!" yelled Harry. "I don't want to talk to you, you stupid fat muggle!"

"Now see here, boy, you're just being too emotional," Vernon began.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOUR PATHETIC DUMB ASS THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" screamed Harry. "NOW GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE, AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

He then ran into the house, past Petunia and Dudley, and went straight to his room. Vernon came into the kitchen, where all three Dursleys heard a door slam, and then uncontrollable sobbing.

"Vernon!" yelled Petunia.

"What?" said Vernon. Then realizing the gravity of the situation, he said, "Look, I tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to listen to me."

"Maybe that's because you spent all those years being mean to him when you could have been helping him," snapped Jacquel as she walked in through the unlocked front door.

"How the bloody hell did you get here so fast?" Vernon sputtered as Petunia went to retrieve the girl's coat and trunk.

"Simple. Even your dimwitted son could figure it out," said Jacquel with a huge frown on her face. "Speaking of which, Dudley, would you like to tell your father about how I got here?"

"OK," said the fat boy, whose face was (_once again_) covered in the forbidden fruit. (Author's note: _the_ _forbidden fruit in this case are vegetables, which Jacquel cannot eat because she is allergic to them_) "You sold your other ticket, and with the money brought a ticket here," he said.

"Very good," said Jacquel. "I took the last train out. At least we have one person in this family who is smart…"

"…better make that two," Petunia cut in. "Harry is upset about his godfather, right?"

"Well," said Jacquel, "if that's what you want to call it." She turned to Vernon and slapped him across his face. "You stupid bastard!" she yelled. "I heard the whole thing! You think that after all the years that you hurt Harry, now you just want to help him? Oh hell no! That is NOT about to happen!"

Here, Dudley interrupted the tirade by said, "And since Harry ran off, can I eat his sloppy joes?"

"NO!" yelled Jacquel and Petunia at the same time.

"OK," mumbled the fat boy sadly as he put the plate down and prepared to leave the table.

"In fact, Dudley," said Vernon, "why don't you make yourself useful and take Harry his dinner while I sit here and get myself yelled at by your mother and the little Britney Spears look-alike." Immediately Dudley took the plate and went upstairs to Harry's room. When he got there, he saw a sight unlike any other: the room was a mess and Harry had stripped himself down to his boxers and he was crying quietly. "Uh, Harry?"

"What, Dudley?"

"Can I say something, if it would make you feel better?"

"OK. Then you must leave."

"Uh, yeah, I just wanna say that even though we were never friends to begin with, thank you for saving me from those Dementors. When they kissed me, I thought I was never going to be happy ever again. Thank you for knowing magic to save my life. And by the way, mum cooked a delicious supper." Dudley set the plate down and left.

Harry reached over to the plate and picked at the sloppy joes. They were still hot. He also picked at the noodles and vegetables that went along with it. When the plate was cleaned, with plenty of meat to feed his owl, Hedwig, Harry curled up into a corner and fell asleep.

--

When he woke up an hour and a half later, Harry noticed that the house was quiet. Too quiet. It was more like a tomb than a house at all. He cleaned up his room and slipped on a robe that had once belonged to Vernon. Harry went downstairs and saw Jacquel sitting at the dining room table staring into a cup of tea. (Author's note: _she doesn't drink tea_.)

"Hi Harry," Jacquel didn't smile or look at him as she said it. "If you're wondering why the Dursleys aren't here, I kicked them all out until they can learn to appreciate you. Are you all right?"

At this, Harry swept the girl off her seat and kissed her. "Jacquel," he said after a while. "You care way too much."

"And you don't care about them at all," said Jacquel in turn. "Now remember, Harry, there is life after death, and sometimes my family names their children after those who have died before they were born. Perhaps there could be a Sirius in my future…"

"…and in mine as well," Harry finished.

"Exactly," Jacquel smiled.

With that, Harry carried Jacquel to the master bedroom, with Jacquel giggling along the way. When they got to the room, she said, "Harry, do you love me or something like that?"

"Miss Romanov, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" asked Harry in turn. (Author's note: _that line came from the movie_ "**The Graduate**," _with Dustin Hoffman asking Anne Bancroft the exact same thing_!)

Jacquel disappeared into the closet and reappeared wearing some lacy pink lingerie that she had stolen from one of her cousin Nichollo's many girlfriends. "Perhaps I am," she smiled, with a glint in her pale gray-brown eyes.

Harry stepped out of his robe and kissed Jacquel once again. This time, the two wouldn't have to deal with any opposing forces, such as a cruel uncle or a cruel rich cousin. Unicorn grew jealous as he watched the two young wizards lying in bed, kissing each other as fiercely as they dared. He frowned as he thought about how Nichollo would react to the news that his young cousin had failed to return home from school.

But Jacquel and Harry didn't care about anything else right now. They had found each other. But then something happens to them, which would soon change their lives forever…

* * *

I hope I didn't scare you all too much with the make-out scenes.

But anyway, read and review; I'll use flames to roast Bellatrix, Wormtail, Lucius, and everyone else who made me mad!

Next chapter: **A Sad Moment**


	3. An Incident in Madam Pomfrey’s Office

_The story begins... _

* * *

It was November, and Jacquel was sitting in the nurse's office for the third day in a row. She had begun having these headaches for a week now, and they didn't bother her until Monday. But she wasn't worried about that now. All she could think about was her love affair with Harry Potter. Jacquel smiled as she recalled the next day, when Lupin found out about Vernon and grew angry. He was so angry that he would have killed the whimpering man had Tonks not intervened.

The kids were taken away to #12 Grimmauld Place, where their love affair continued. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny did not know anything about their love affair. Ron was still at odds with Percy (Author's note: _in a heartbeat, this rivalry could result in World War III_!), and Ginny wasn't very happy with the prospect of having Fleur Delacour as a sister-in-law.

"Hermione, I don't like Fleur," Ginny snapped one day.

"But Gin," said Hermione. "She's marrying your brother Bill whether you like it or not."

"Now you're not being reasonable, 'Mione," said Ron as he came into the room. "Percy's being a spoiled brat again! Sometimes I wonder if he was someone else's kid…"

"Ronald, I heard that!" yelled his mother.

"No, seriously, mum," said Ron. "I wonder if he is someone else's kid and we've don't have another Weasley here with us!"

"Oh Ronald, you know yourself," said Mr. Weasley. "I was there when your mother gave birth to him. Now go on and find Harry and Jacquel. Dinner is ready."

At that, Ron went to find Harry and Jacquel. He soon found them in Ginny's room, improperly sharing an Oreo in Jacquel's bed. "Harry, I uh-" Ron said as soon as he had seen them. He quickly made to leave.

"No Ron," said Harry. "Stay. What is it?"

"Well, Percy's being a prat again, and mum and dad took his side. Also, dinner is ready."

"No Ron, I'm not in the mood for dinner."

"But Harry, you have to eat. You're getting way too thin. And Jacquel seems to be getting more and more wraithlike every time I see her."

"Yes Ron, but why should you care? You're lucky that you even have a family." (_at this point, Jacquel pulls him back down and they kiss with endless patience_)

"Now you're being unreasonable, Harry Potter! Mum would be disappointed if she knew that you aren't eating."

(_Harry breaks off the kiss and refuses to look at Ron_) "Stay out of my business, Ronald Weasley! Go back to your family!" _(Jacquel glares at him and starts to say something, but Harry kisses her and cuts her off_)

"Harry, mum isn't going to like that at all!"

"Ronald! You're just hanging out with Harry just to get out of looking at me, aren't you?" yelled Percy.

"Oh shut up, prat boy! It's your fault that I even became a prefect in the first place!" Ron yelled back.

"Ronald, you better get downstairs and look at me right now or else I will come upstairs, grab you, and drag you down here on your butt!" (_Harry and Jacquel finally decide to stop these PDA's (public displays of affection) and go downstairs with Ron, where they don't enjoy their meal_)

Jacquel also recalled the many summer days of passion and the many summer nights of lovemaking. She remembered the moment when they traveled to Hogwarts and meeting some of the new teachers. Amber's little daughter, Cygnus, was now 5 months old and she laughed whenever she saw Jacquel. Professor Slughorn seemed to be nice, even if he frightened Jacquel with descriptions of how her mother, Irene Romanov, hated potions and how it often clashed with her homework assignments. It was during that class when Jacquel had asked if she could go to the nurse's office.

Now came the moment of truth. Madam Pomfrey sighed as she looked at Jacquel once again. For two days, Jacquel had had a slight fever and was unable to attend classes. "What is it, ma'am?" Jacquel asked. "Will I be able to attend class today?"

"Of course, sweet girl," said the old nurse. "It's just that I sense a disturbance in the force."

"What disturbance?" cried Jacquel.

"It appears to me that your headaches are trying to tell you something. And unless I'm wrong (and I'm not), I believe that you are pregnant," said Madam Pomfrey.

Jacquel was surprised. "What? What do you mean I'm pregnant?" she squeaked.

"I see that you've been ill for quite some time. But now for more important things: who is the father?"

"That's for me to know and everyone else not to," snapped Jacquel. But she paused as soon as she heard retreating footsteps coming from down the hall. "Malfoy!" she snapped. "He overheard the whole thing! I must go out there and stop him!"

"I'm afraid not, child," said Madam Pomfrey. "Once that boy hears something, true or false, nothing in the world can stop him from talking…"

But Jacquel was already gone. She had to stop Malfoy from revealing her secret. But she was too late, for in the Great Hall, Malfoy was already torturing Ron. "Hey Weasley, you've finally went and done it, didn't you? You got the little Pink Princess pregnant with your Weasel baby!"

At that, everyone laughed. "Oh shut up, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled. "Ron's Jacquel's best friend and there's no way that that could ever happen!"

"What do you know, Weaselette?" snapped Malfoy. "Your brother and the princess had been dating last year!"

"That was last year," snapped Hermione. "So leave Jacquel alone! She's already had enough dealing with her evil cousin, and she doesn't need any more problems from you!"

"Or maybe you're saying that just to hide the fact that you got her pregnant, eh, Draco?"

Everyone turned around and saw Stacey Morgan staring at them. His 2-year-old son, James, was standing with him. Stacey smiled. "So, you did the ultimate harm to your archenemy by getting her pregnant with your Malfoy baby, am I right, _Drakey_?"

"Oh shut up, Morgan," snapped Malfoy. "For all we know, you got her pregnant just so you can have another baby, right, Stacey?"

"Oh I know you didn't just say that to my friend!" yelled Harry as he stormed over to the scene. "Leave him alone, Malfoy!"

Malfoy was taken back. "I knew it!" he yelled. "Hey, guess what, guys: Potter knocked up the Pink Princess!"

At this, everyone began to laugh. Ginny yelled, "Liar!"

"No, it's true, Gin," said Harry.

"Harry, c'mon dude," said Stacey. "Don't tell me that you're now stooping to my level."

"It's not that, Stace," said Harry. "It's just that Jacquel's been taking care of me during the summer…"

"Oh, isn't that romantic?" squealed Marya Griswold. "Harry and Jacquel are in love!"

"Hey, when's the wedding?" yelled Seamus Finnegan.

"How many children are you going to have?" said Hannah Abbott.

"That's enough of that!" yelled Professor McGonagall sternly as she approached them. "I've heard everything and as disturbing as it seems, you have no right to humiliate them. Now, Draco, I'm afraid that I must take away 45 points from Slytherin…" Here, the Slytherins all groaned and protested. "…and I will remove more points unless you all break this up and get to class…"

Very soon, the hall was empty, save for Harry and Jacquel. Jacquel said, "Professor?"

"Yes, Jacquel?"

"I, well, wanted this to happen."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. That's exactly what Nichollo wants. So don't tell him anything!"

"I'm afraid that he will have to find out about this," said the professor. "And Harry, I will have the unpleasant task of informing your relatives, even though I believe that they will not care at all. I must also inform Remus Lupin, for he is your caregiver. Now, get to class."

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry as he and Jacquel headed off to class.

Minerva McGonagall sighed and headed to her office. When she got there, her husband was sitting at her desk. "Minerva, my dear, you look upset. What is it?"

"Albus, could you write some very unpleasant letters? I do not have the heart to write them." Professor Dumbledore was already writing.

* * *

Finally, some action! But seriously, folks? Was that necessary?

Read and review; flames are bad!

Next chapter: **Angry uncles and shocked fathers**


	4. Reactions

Where we last left off:

_Minerva McGonagall sighed and headed to her office. When she got there, her husband was sitting at her desk. "Minerva, my dear, you look upset. What is it?"_

_"Albus, could you write some very unpleasant letters? I do not have the heart to write them." Professor Dumbledore was already writing._

* * *

Within a week, the Dursleys were sitting in the living room one evening enjoying a TV show when a letter came. The letter said, "_Due to something that has come up about your nephew, I have requested a conference on November 14, 1996_."

Vernon frowned after reading the letter. "OK, why do these people think that we actually care about the boy?"

"Because if we don't," snapped Petunia, "then that wizard just might come up here and zap us. Now I, for one, do not wish to be zapped by anyone at all, so I will be attending the conference."

"And I won't," said Vernon. "I'll just stay here and laugh as the boy destroys his life…"

"Vernon Dursley, you will go to this conference or else!" The voice of Remus Lupin boomed through the fireplace.

Vernon laughed. "Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me?"

"I am!" snapped Lupin as he came out of the fireplace.

"I will NOT go!" yelled Vernon. "I do NOT care about Harry!"

"Then say "_hello_" to my little friend," said Lupin as he drew out his wand and aimed it at Vernon.

Tonks came to the scene. "Remus!" she snapped. "What on earth are you doing with that wand?"

Lupin gasped. "I was just about to make this pathetic excuse for an uncle go to Harry's conference." He grabbed Vernon by the neck and said, "Any false moves and the first chance I get, you'll be dead. Do you understand?"

Vernon nodded. He knew that he was at the mercy of the wizard. In fact, Jacquel had forgotten to tell him that Lupin was a werewolf at that. Every full moon, Lupin turns into a monster. If he could (_and if there was a full moon outside_), then Lupin would turn into a monster and bite Vernon's head off. Yuck.

Then they all went to Hogwarts, where Amber led them to her mother's office. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already there. Nichollo was in a corner, laughing his head off.

Lupin went up to him. "I would advise you to stop laughing," he snapped. "This is a very serious business that you're dealing with here."

Nichollo said, "Well, I can't understand a word you are saying, for you had me at "hello." What is going on here?"

"Oh forget it," Lupin walked away in disgust. "You are a disgrace."

McGonagall called in Madam Pomfrey. The nurse said, "For the last three days, Miss Jacquel Romanov has been complaining of headaches…"

"Sheesh! She goes to a boarding school! She lives a stressful life!" yelled Nichollo. Lupin glared at him.

Pomfrey continued, "Jacquel, I'm afraid that I don't have a better word for her condition, is pregnant."

At this, everyone gasped. Nichollo dropped his jaw. "So the little spoiled brat gets herself knocked up?" he cried out. "Well, that's great! About time, too!"

Lupin was angry. That man obviously didn't realize how serious the situation was. "You mean to say that you wanted this to happen to her?"

"That's exactly what Jacquel had said, too," said McGonagall. "She said that you had wanted to get her pregnant for many years…"

"…and yet she keeps running off to those stupid fat middleclass folk instead of staying with me, where she belongs," Nichollo shot back. "So, you let your fat son get to her?" he yelled at Vernon. "I don't think you deserve to live!" Nichollo pounced on Vernon and beat him up.

"Ooooooooooh, a fight!" yelled Tonks.

"No Vernon no!" yelled Petunia.

"Gentlemen, please!" cried Mr. Weasley.

"You guys can't fight in here," yelled Amber. "This is my mom's office!"

"You let your son get to her? Mr. Poncey Goldilocks lets his son have sex with her?" yelled Nichollo.

"And you wanted to have sex with her too, you ugly big-nosed nancy boy!" Vernon shot back.

"STOP!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. They all stopped and looked at her. "I see that what we have here is a failure to communicate. Now, Mr. Dursley, you shouldn't have left Jacquel alone with that son of yours; and Mr. Trichenberg, it's perfectly clear that you aren't taking very good care of her at all."

"I am so taking good care of her, you stupid hag!" cried Nichollo. "I feed her, I clothe her, I…"

"…keep a roof over my head," Jacquel spoke from a very dark corner of the room. She and Harry had been watching the whole thing erupt and were frankly quite tired of all the fighting.

"And if you have done those things for her, then why is she running away from you? Why does she continue to keep running away from you year after year?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"She's a rebel," said Nichollo. "We Trichenbergs become rebels when we're teenagers. It's in our blood."

"And that's why I'm afraid that we're taking Jacquel into protective custody and putting you in jail," said Dumbledore. "I encourage you to think about what you did." Nichollo gasped as two cops who were standing in the room gathered him up and put handcuffs on him. One of them said, "So it's come to this, hasn't it. You let the little girl get pregnant, or did you?"

"Yeah, even though I didn't "do the honors", as I should have done when she turned 13," smiled Nichollo.

"You don't seem to get it, do you?" said the other cop. "We're arresting you for child abuse, endangerment, and neglect."

"You can't do this to me!" yelled Nichollo. "I know people! I have lawyers who will rip you apart!"

"But they cannot help you now," said Lupin. "Thankfully, there is not a full moon tonight or else the next day they would all be reading the front page news of a man who had his head bitten off by a werewolf. Take him away."

"Dasvidanya Nichollo," said Jacquel sweetly. (Author's note: _Dasvidanya means goodbye in Russian_) "Never mess with Jacquel Romanov." Nichollo howled at the ceiling like a demented wolf as he was taken away.

After all was said and done, Lupin found himself facing Jacquel. He was unable to believe that before him stood the girl who once had a huge crush on him when she was just 13 years old. She had kissed him before he left the school forever. Now this. "Jacquel?"

"Professor Lupin, I'm so sorry."

"No, Jacquel. I'm very upset with you."

"I had no choice. You saw what he was like. It was either run away to Harry's house or face another unbearable summer with Nichollo. Either way, I would have ended up getting pregnant."

"Jacquel Romanov! I can't believe you! Here, (in the wizarding world) you would tell Lucius Malfoy to go drown himself in the middle of the lake because he is, in your words, "an Evil Faith," but you can't even stand up to your own cousin?"

"But you don't know what he is capable of doing! He is the kind of man who would hurt people, kill people, or take away their children! And you expect me to stand up to him! Nichollo Trichenberg is an evil man!"

Lupin gasped as he let Jacquel's description of Nichollo Trichenberg sink into his mind. Sure that guy came from one of the most honorable, wealthiest, and powerful families in both the wizarding and Muggle worlds, but he was a very cruel man and would do anything and everything to get whatever it was that he wanted. Including a pregnant 16-year-old orphaned cousin named Jacquel Victoria Romanov.

He reached out and gave Jacquel a hug. "I'm sorry, Jacquel," he said at last. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this. If only I had known of it earlier…I'm so very sorry!" Tears came to the eyes of the werewolf as he tried to comfort the crying princess. After a while, a voice cut into his thoughts. Lupin was planning revenge for Jacquel's misfortunes. He would kill Nichollo Trichenberg.

"Uh, sir?" Harry stared at him. "You're not mad at me, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, Harry James Potter," snapped Lupin. "I'm so disappointed in you. If Sirius and your parents were here, I'm sure that they would have been very disappointed in you as well. I thought you knew better. Here, Jacquel comes over to your house begging for protection from her evil cousin and how do you respond? By getting her pregnant, of course! I can't even look at you, Harry. You anger me so much."

At this, Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Don't be too angry with Harry," she said, "it wasn't all his fault." She turned to face Vernon and Petunia Dursley. "Do you have any idea of how many teenage girls wind up getting pregnant every day? Do you have any idea of why this had to happen to your nephew and the little girl from down the lane? You are some of the most uncaring people that I have ever met in all my years of parenting!"

"You're right, Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "Never, in all my days, have I seen a family, wizard or Muggle, who put themselves before the safety and the protection of these two deserving children. You Muggles should be ashamed of yourselves! You never even cared about Harry one bit…"

"I did too!" yelled Vernon. "But the boy had to call me bad names and run out on us…"

"…because you are a horrible man," Lupin finished for him. "I should have known that something like this was going to happen. I should have killed you when I had the chance." His anger grew even more as he looked at Petunia. "And as for you, Mrs. Dursley, I thought you knew better than that. You're very lucky that Lily's dead, or else I'd tell her and she would hex you into oblivion for what you did to her son! Ooooooooooh, sometimes I wish that all Muggles would all just drop dead!"

At these cruel words, everyone gasped, including Vernon. After all, he himself had wanted wizards to fall of the face of the earth. But to hear a wizard wish that all Muggles should be extinct was one of the worse things that you would want to hear. "You mean, you hate us Muggles?" he sputtered. "But what did we ever do to you? There's nothing bad about us. We're only people."

"People who show no respect for any of their fellow man or wizard," Lupin snapped in return. "For now, I'm taking Harry away from you until you can learn some appreciation." Everyone stared at him. "No. I'm wrong. You and your wife must spend 5 months living in the wizarding world until you gain a sense of appreciation for the world that surrounds you."

He stormed off in anger, with Tonks following him. Very soon, only Jacquel and Harry were left alone in the office. Jacquel said to him, "Harry, I'm not mad at you."

"I know you aren't, Jacquel," said Harry. "After all, you did what he wanted you to do…"

"…and I did it for myself and not just to please him," Jacquel shot back. She then calmed down and stared at him. "Harry, I want you to know that I, well…"

Harry said, "You don't need to tell me, Jacquel. I already know."

Jacquel said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?"

"Us. Once the Daily Prophet gets a hold of this, there will be no end to our story. Plus, David Letterman, Jon Stewart, Conan O'Brien, and Jay Leno will be having a field day telling all sorts of jokes about me. And many people will hear about this and hate your uncle and aunt. I also can't imagine what this would do to Dudley."

"He can't take anymore of this. The Dementor attack was one thing, but now this, this…" he stopped and gave Jacquel a kiss. "You know that I, well, you know…"

"Oh Harry, don't say that. It's not our time yet."

"Then what shall we do?"

"I say we shall ignore everything and (_as hard as it seems_) try to go on with our daily lives. We'll get through this."

But within a few hours, Jacquel would find herself bitterly eating her very words.

The Dursleys were reported to be "_cruel, loathsome people_," and many people learned about them and became very angry with them. Lupin had them placed in a wizarding house, which would release them only when they could appreciate wizards and people alike. Dudley was taken out of his school and sent to Hogwarts. And of course, all of the late night comics that Jacquel mentioned had fun cracking jokes about Harry and Jacquel to audiences in America, who just couldn't get enough of Jacquel Romanov.

But Jacquel and Harry didn't have time to deal with this, for a piece of Harry's past was slipping out and about to wreak some disastrous havoc…

* * *

This is great! Aren't you glad that Nichollo and Vernon got what they deserved? Wasn't Lupin acting like he was Jacquel's father? And Wasn't everyone else just superb?

Read and review; flames are for Nichollo and Vernon!

Next chapter: **late night antics turn into a trip to Hogwarts**


	5. Another You

Where we last left off:

_The Dursleys were reported to be "cruel, loathsome people," and many people learned about them and became very angry with them. Lupin had them placed in a wizarding house, which would release them only when they could appreciate wizards and people alike. Dudley was taken out of his school and sent to Hogwarts. And of course, all of the late night comics that Jacquel mentioned had fun cracking jokes about Harry and Jacquel to audiences in America, who just couldn't get enough of Jacquel Romanov. _

_But Jacquel and Harry didn't have time to deal with this, for a piece of Harry's past was slipping out and about to wreak some disastrous havoc…_

* * *

The week after the story that shocked the world, a group of kids found themselves hanging out in the Slytherin Common Room. There, Draco Malfoy was giving them the lowdown on what was going on with Harry and Jacquel. "OK, guys," he said to the small group that had gathered before him. "Here's the thing: Harry and Jacquel are an item."

"But she hasn't come out and told us," said his good friend Blaise Zambini.

"Not yet," said Malfoy. "But I have a feeling that she is going to be telling us that within a few given months."

Gabriel Snape said, "But I heard that Harry and Jacquel weren't even dating when she got pregnant. Is that true?"

"It's true all right," said Malfoy.

"But I thought that Harry and Jacquel were in love when that happened," said Marya. "And everyone knows that having sex without being in love is just wrong."

"Oh, what do you know, Griswold?" said Blaise.

"I know for a fact that my mother fell in love with a man. An American man, mind you. But the man ditched her a few months after she got pregnant. Then that same man went out with another woman, who was having another man's baby as well. Nine months later, my mother dies when the other woman's jilted lover blows up the place and kills 13 people…"

"Freeze that picture!" yelled Ernest Lestrange. "Now let's get this straight: a jilted lover kills 13 people, including your mom?"

"That's what I said," said Marya. "He kills 13 people and blames it all on Sirius Black."

"Sirius didn't do it?" cried Pansy Parkinson.

"Nope. Sirius is innocent," said Marya. "The real criminal is Peter Pettigrew."

Everyone gasped at Marya's revelations. Here she was, barely a baby at the time of the incident, and yet, she knew the true story behind the crime of the century. "And better yet, Peter Pettigrew is the father of Aslan Griswold. But everyone thinks that Aslan's so great because they think her dad's a hero, so they put her in Gryffindor when she clearly belongs in Slytherin…"

"…and you belong in Gryffindor," said Crabbe. "Why didn't I see that before?"

"Because we're all just a bunch of naive little kids back then," said Blaise. "Now, Aslan doesn't know about her father's sins, so we must tell her the truth. And about Marya being in the wrong house…"

_We could just go on with this scene or can we? But anyway, here's the real story… _

Meanwhile, 14-year-old Tyler James Potter (Author's note: _that's Tyler in the _**Stories That Made No Sense**_ to you_!) was sitting at his home in Salem, Massachusetts on Friday night, enjoying another late night TV show, which had dedicated yet another episode to making fun of Jacquel Romanov. He laughed at all the jokes with endless patience. His father, James, came down and joined him. He didn't think any of the jokes about Jacquel were funny at all.

"Seriously, Ty, how on earth can you laugh at these jokes?" he asked when Jay Leno cracked yet another joke about Jacquel, sending Tyler into another fit of laughter. "I don't think that teens getting pregnant are funny at all."

"Not unless you watch _The Teen Rebels_, which _you_ don't," Tyler shot back while laughing at yet another joke. "But claiming that your own guardian wants you to be a teen parent? That's pathetic!"

Just then, the California governator (_played by Arnold Schwartzenegger_) came out and said, "This is another example of how pathetic our country looks to the rest of the world. I say we find the offending guy and terminate him before another 16-year-old girl gets pregnant!"

This time, both Tyler and James were laughing their heads off. "If he says that in his native Austrian, then it's funny," said Tyler. For once, James had to agree.

Just then, Sarah (Tyler's mom) came in, saying, "They've decided to send us to London to work there." James and Tyler stared at her. "You mean we'll have to move to London?" cried James.

"I'll have to leave school and all my friends? Before Christmas?" cried Tyler.

"Yes," said Sarah. "I've grown tired of living in a country where disabled people have civil rights, Blacks can't get any respect for themselves, gay marriages are being allowed, illegitimate children are being born unchecked, homeless people live in our streets, sexual predators live next door, and decent people like us can't even get our basic needs met."

"But that's not fair," said Tyler.

"Life's not fair, too, Ty," said James. "Sometimes in life, we're just going to have to roll with the punches."

"Now, Tyler, pack your bags and say goodbye to everything that meant something to you," said Sarah. "We leave tomorrow."

Later that night, unknown to Tyler, James had a terrible nightmare. Even though he concealed a huge portion of his life away from his wife and son, it always came back to haunt him, especially on Halloween. That was when his former life as a wizard came to an end…

_James was at home in Godric's Hollow on Halloween night in 1981 when the evil wizard (whose name we should not say) came and attacked him and his family. "He's here!" yelled James. "Lily, take Harry and run!" _

_Lily, his wife, took their baby son and ran. Not yet 6-year-old Amber Dumbledore ran to him. "I can fight him, too," she insisted. _

_"No, Amber," James said firmly. "You must protect Lily and Harry with your life." He then left the confused child behind and went to face the Dark Lord. _

_The evil wizard laughed as he zapped James. "No, no, no!" James screamed as he fell to the ground and died. The Dark Lord stood over him and said, "Wake up, dad." _

James found himself asleep in the airport. "How did we get here so fast?" he asked. Tyler looked at him. "Well, dad, you overslept, again," said Tyler. "Mom and the girls are already checking the bags and I'm stuck out here waiting on you to wake up."

James was aghast. He said to himself I had that dream again last night, didn't I? Why can't I get rid of it? Who am I? What am I doing still alive? What is my purpose? Just then, the 8-year-old twins (Lily and Chloe) said, "Daddy, aren't you coming with us?" Sarah smiled, "Yes, girls, daddy is coming with us." To her husband, she said, "Now let's go!"

When the family reached Heathrow, Tyler frowned even deeper. Not only did his parents move him and his sisters away from their home and friends, they moved their children to a whole new country on another continent, and on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. Tyler was furious. _It's not fair_, he thought to himself. _It's not fair that just because mom and dad hate America and want to leave it doesn't mean that they have the right to take me with them! I want to stay home with all my friends and_…

Just then, the sound of a glass statue honoring a disabled Londoner shattered, breaking the tranquility in the airport. Everyone turned around and stared at it. Tyler gasped as he looked up; in his anger, he had mysteriously smashed the statue. James and Sarah stared at him in disbelief.

"Ok, Tyler James Potter," James snapped, "what the hell did you just do?"

Tyler frowned as he looked at his parents. "Magic," he said at last. Then realizing the gravity of the situation, he said, "I'm sorry, dad."

James gave his son a hug and cried. He didn't want to have anything to do with magic since his wife's death. No one could blame him. But how else does one smash a glass statue in Heathrow without actually touching it? James said at last, "I wish this didn't have to happen."

"What didn't have to happen?" asked Sarah.

"I can't say it," said James.

"C'mon dad," said Tyler. "You're not gonna get any better unless you get that thing off your chest. Now, what is it?"

" Tyler, I have a confession to make," said James at last. "I'm a wizard."

At this, both Sarah and Tyler laughed. So did the girls and everyone else in the airport. "You? A wizard? That's hardly news to me!" said Sarah. "I see you do magic every night!"

"You little spy," James snapped. Then to Tyler, he said, "I have something to tell you, Tyler: you're a wizard, too."

This time, only Sarah laughed. "Et tu, Tyler? Then I must be the luckiest woman in the world!"

"What does that mean?" cried James. "I thought that people like you hated wizards!"

"But people in America love wizards," said Sarah. "Why did you think I married you?"

James then said, "And you know that I get to send you to my old school."

At this, Tyler James Potter did what any of us would do if we found out that our fathers or mothers were wizards. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The next week, Tyler found himself dragging his trunk and duffle into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His sisters Jamie Rose and Candice were right behind him. He still couldn't believe that he was a wizard and that this was the very school that his father had attended when he was his age. Tyler frowned as James had tried to explain to him about the wizarding world and everything having to do with it. He thought to himself _no way, dad! You mean you were a wizard all along and you didn't tell me? And mom was in on it, too, wasn't she_?

Tyler was so focused on what he had heard that he failed to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming down the stairs in his direction. Suddenly Tyler ran smack into Harry and both boys nearly fell over.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, kid, watch where you're going!" yelled Ron. "I'm walking here, I'm walking here, I'm walking here!"

"Ronald!" yelled Hermione in anger. "Where are your manners?"

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione," snapped Ron. "I lost them when the kid ran over me…"

As Ron and Hermione argued (once again!), Tyler stared at Harry, who also looked at him. _That kid looks just like dad_, Tyler thought to himself. _Well, young, and with blue eyes_. "Dad?" he whispered almost to himself.

"No, I'm not your dad," said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter." Tyler screamed and fainted.

That evening, the kids all gathered in the Great Hall. The teachers were there, too. Malfoy was continuing the Harry-Jacquel talk with the rest of the Slytherins. But before anyone could eat, Professor McGonagall came out with the stool and the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat Ceremony had already been done at the beginning of the term, but then again, several new students had decided to show up. "This is just great!" Gabriel snapped as the hat began to wake up. "Didn't we already have the Sorting Hat Ceremony?"

"I hate that little hat," Adair Michael frowned as she stared at the hat. "It's nothing but annoying."

"And it's songs are as annoying as heck," Millicent Bulstrode.

The hat began to sing: "_We're standing on the brink of disaster/nothing is going right/now is the time for us to atone for our sins and crimes/there is one who is in Gryffindor/who clearly belongs in Slytherin/and the other one won't last/for she will be expelled/but who shall be the one to come and save us all/is there no hope for us/but alas! some new wizards come along/will they bring forth balance to the system/or will the system fall_?"

The entire Great Hall promptly broke into applause. Tyler, Candice, and Jamie Rose stood in a corner, watching the whole ordeal. McGonagall smiled and said, "We have something that hasn't happened in this school for a long time. Three children from America, all siblings, have come to join us here at Hogwarts." This time, there was scattered applause, mostly from the Slytherins. McGonagall continued, "So when I call your name, please come forward and take the Sorting Hat."

Candice was called first. She was just 11 years old and painfully shy. Candice looked warily at the other students. The Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor. Her 13-year-old sister Jamie Rose was also placed in Gryffindor. The Gryffindors eagerly applauded the new arrivals.

"Tyler Potter!" The sound of McGonagall's voice broke though his thoughts. He had been thinking about his father and the boy named Harry Potter. They were both one and the same, Tyler thought, and yet, they are different. I hope to get to know this Harry and see what he's like.

McGonagall was looking at him. So was everyone else. "Please come forward and take the Sorting Hat, Tyler," she said impatiently. Tyler went to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

The hat said, "It seems that we have another Harry here. But this Harry isn't famous and powerful and he doesn't seem to have any friends. But we can fix that. You may not be brave or strong or smart, but I know where you can go." The hat then shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Tyler suddenly felt lightheaded as he was taken to the Slytherin table. Malfoy smiled and clapped him on the back. "Finally, a Potter who actually belongs in Slytherin, unlike Mr.-I'm-too-good-to-be-in-Slytherin-Harry-Potter, who decided that he'd rather hang out with muggleborns, half-bloods, and Weasleys than with me. We'll show him, won't we, boys?"

"We sure will," said Blaise as he, Gabriel, Goyle, and Crabbe clapped Tyler on the back.

"And what's in it for us?" cried Adair as she and Marya approached the boys.

"Well, you can hang out with us, Michael," said Malfoy, "but Griswold can't. She's nothing but a bad girl…"

"That's not true!" Marya cried out as the gang laughed at her. Malfoy said to Tyler, "Uh, you can hang out with us from now on, ok? In fact, why don't you sit here with us?"

Marya's blue eyes filled with tears as she watched Tyler take his place (or rather, her place) among the Slytherin elite. She muttered to herself, "Oh, so you come along and ruin my life and steal my friends? Little boy, or whoever you are, you are going to pay for this. You are going to PAY!!!" She screamed in anger and stormed out of the hall.

Aslan Griswold frowned as she watched her stepsister leave. "Well, I didn't see that coming. Did you, Ginny?"

Ginny frowned. "Nope. But I can't help but think that Marya Griswold was a stupid girl and she got what she deserved."

Marty McGuire and Coco Black soon joined them. Coco said, "I see that Marya finally got ze boot, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Marty agreed. "But then again, I feel kinda bad for her, because she's a brat and Aslan's not, if you catch my drift…" (_here, he directed the last five words at Candice and Jamie Rose_.)

"What drift?" Jamie Rose asked.

"They mean to ask us if we understand what they're saying," said Candice smugly. She was a genius, and loved to point that out to her siblings.

"That's very nice, Candice," said Jamie Rose. "Now run along and play with the younger kids, ok?"

Candice frowned as she walked off. "I'm writing to dad and I'm telling him what you said!" She snapped as McGonagall directed her to the first years.

Jamie Rose said, "Ignore her. She thinks she's such a genius, but in reality, she's just a nerd. But here's my secret to putting up with her…"

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at Tyler, who (thankfully) went into Slytherin and not Gryffindor. "And guess what, Jacquel," Harry said to her. Jacquel looked up from the meatloaf that she was picking at. "This Tyler person actually called me dad."

At that, Julia had to laugh. "Dad?" she sputtered. "Now, Harry, you're not your father…"

"Well, you do kinda look like him," admitted Dudley.

"But I am not his father," said Harry. "And who is that kid anyway?"

"And why is he hanging out with the blond ferret?" said Stacey, who was pointing to Malfoy.

Harry saw them and gasped. "Well, so Draco finally gets the ideal Potter. And that means that Harry Potter stays in Gryffindor, doesn't it?"

"He sure does," said Jacquel, "for I can't see how I could be friends with him if he were in Slytherin."

Then the kids all laughed as hard and loud as they could, not knowing that a storm was on the horizon. In fact, the Dark Lord was about to attack the school…

* * *

Oooooh, now that's entertainment! James is ever the prankster, isn't he? And it was not my original plan to bring Tyler into this story, but hey, crap happens.

Now read and review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Oh, no! We're under attack!**


	6. Invasion

Where we last left off:

_Harry saw them and gasped. "Well, so Draco finally gets the ideal Potter. And that means that Harry Potter stays in Gryffindor, doesn't it?" _

_"He sure does," said Jacquel, "for I can't see how I could be friends with him if he were in Slytherin." _

_Then the kids all laughed as hard and loud as they could, not knowing that a storm was on the horizon. In fact, the Dark Lord was about to attack the school…_

* * *

Towards the end of November, the school came under attack. The wizarding war had made the world more dangerous and many people distrusted each other. And that made the Dark Lord and his little cronies very happy, and they picked up many new recruits (_both muggles and wizards_) every day. Not to say that the Order of the Phoenix didn't get any new members of their team. Many other people joined up with them as well. Sean Michael Black, Jadis Kastianopolis, and Mel Thristal also recruited new members for their Anti-Voldemort group, the Black Knights.

One night, Harry and Dumbledore came home after Dumbledore apparently drank poisoned water. He didn't like the poisoned water. (Author's note: _you can read about that adventure in_ **Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince**) But before we can get into that, here's what led to the attack on Hogwarts:

Ernest Lestrange was unlike any normal 13-year-old boy. Sure he had a family whom he loved above all things and loved him in return, but Ernest always felt that something in his life was missing. For one reason, he was an albino. Many children made fun of him until his mother, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, pulled him out of public school when he was 6 years old and hired a private tutor to teach him. His younger sister, Aimee Lestrange, was 11 years old and she often bullied him until he burst into tears. The only other person who showed him any amount of human kindness (_next to his mother_) was his aunt, Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Mrs. Malfoy often worried about her nephew since he first went to Hogwarts and she told her own son, Draco, to keep an eye on him. In his first year, Ernest requested to be placed in Slytherin. And his cousin Draco threatened to beat up anyone who dared to make fun of Ernest.

And poor Ernest had another secret that his cousin, aunt, and mother didn't know about; and kids, if you just happen to be watching this show, please go into the other room for this is kind of disturbing…

_Every night since the attack in the Department of Mysteries_ (Author's note: _you can read about that adventure in_ **Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix**), _Ernest had been having some very disturbing dreams about his uncle, Lucius Malfoy. The dreams soon went from innocent romantic trysts to just downright making out with the guy. Ernest also wondered what it would be like if Lucius had feelings for him, too. But then everyone would laugh at him, Draco would get mad at him, and Jacquel would call him an "Evil Faith lover." _

OK, now that's definitely disturbing. So let's cut to the chase:

Harry and Dumbledore were out in the cave looking for magical objects to destroy. They had already found and destroyed many of these objects, but the last two were a snake and a necklace. Dumbledore eventually found the necklace, but had to drink poisoned water to get to it. Now he was very sick, and Harry had to half-drag, half-carry him back to the school.

When they got to the school, Vlad Dratzins and Kaylen Klieg were already scouting the grounds. "OK, now what the hell are you two doing here?" Harry snapped as soon as he saw them.

"We've come here to help," said Vlad.

Kaylen agreed. "It's the least we could do since, well, you know…"

"…since you betrayed me and Jacquel and the others a few months ago when you failed to help us during the attack in the Department of Mysteries," Harry shot back. "Now what makes you think that we would need your help?"

"Lord Voldemort is planning to attack the school," Vlad said at last.

Harry's face turned pale as the news about the Dark Lord's latest plan began to sink in. The quarter moon shone on the necklace he was carrying, and on the necklace that Vlad was wearing. The skin beneath it was blackened, as if someone had set fire to his neck.

"Vlad!" screamed Harry. "You've been burned! That's a horucrux that you're wearing!"

"What's a horucrux?" asked Kaylen curiously.

"It's an object used to store a piece of a person's soul," said Dumbledore.

"I can see why the Dark Lord would want one of those," said Kaylen. "He must be a very evil guy." He blew his horn and several people came. "OK, Alexis, Maurice, Jasper, Ross, Vincent, Laurence, we've got an interesting problem to deal with here: an evil sorcerer wants to attack a school."

"Why on earth would he want to do that?" asked Jasper.

"You see this kid?" said Vlad. Everyone looked at Harry. "This kid beats the Dark Lord every time he attacks. But now he needs us to help him stop this latest attack…"

"And what's in it for us?" yelled Imani as she and Aaron approached them.

"Oh, not this again!" cried Alexis.

"Imani, can't you just stay out of this for once in your life?" yelled Maurice.

"Why can't I help him? Why can't Aaron help him?" asked Imani. "We're brave too, you know."

"And I can kick butt to the tune of Carl Douglass's _Kung Fu Fighting_," said Aaron.

"NO!" yelled Kaylen. "THIS IS NOT A GAME! WE'RE GOING UP AGAINST AN EVIL MAGICIAN WHO WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! NOW, IF YOU DON'T MIND…"

"Look out!" yelled Vincent as an explosion swooped past their heads. A huge snake came out. It slithered right towards them. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! A snake!" yelled the kids.

"I'll handle her!" yelled Harry as he darted forward to fight the snake. Dumbledore, satisfied that Harry wouldn't interfere with his next plan, whispered, "I need someone to help get me to the astronomy tower."

"Aaron, Imani, please get him into the school," Kaylen ordered. But Aaron and Imani stood there. They were upset at coming here to help, only to be forced to help an old man. "But Kaylen," they protested.

"You yourself said that you were willing to help," said Kaylen. "Now help! Get this man into the school, and that's an order!" Aaron and Imani glared at him with anger as they dragged Dumbledore into the school.

"The rest of you, let's be on our guard at all times," said Vlad. "The Dark Lord is known to suddenly attack at any given moment." The boys all nodded and slipped into the school, not knowing that that would be their finest moment.

That same night, Jacquel was in the Gryffindor Common Room sitting on the couch talking to Ron and Hermione when Briana Griswold came rushing in. "He's here!" she cried out. "He will draw out the first blood!"

At this, many students screamed and fled to their dorms. But Stacey, Neville, Beterli, Jaden, Nicholas Crenshaw and his siblings, Jed, Julia, and several others remained with the foursome. There, Jacquel laid down her plans: she would go after Dumbledore and protect him while the others would hold back the Death Eaters.

While Jacquel was making her battle plans, Draco Malfoy slipped out of Slytherin Tower. Ernest knew something was up and followed him. Also trailing Malfoy was Blaise, Gabriel, Adair, and Marya. All four wondered about what was going on with Draco.

Very soon, several other children from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came to join the Gryffindors. Together, they would try to stop the Death Eaters from getting to the school. Jacquel led the students outside to the field outside of the school. But she knew she wasn't alone, for the Knights of the Forgotten Princess, led by Sean Michael, Jadis Kastianopolis, and Mel Thristal, had gathered there, too, along with many members of the Order of the Phoenix. They too were going to fight the Dark Lord's army.

Within a few minutes, Aaron knew he had to stop. He and Imani had carried Professor Dumbledore up a long flight of stairs, then down a corridor, and now they were going up the stairs that led to the tower. Along the way, Filch, the school caretaker, laughed at them as they tried to make another effort to get the old man to apparent safety.

"You kids will never succeed!" the caretaker laughed cruelly as he watched Aaron and Imani carry Dumbledore up the stairs. "You are worthless, pathetic, and lowly little brats!"

ZAP! With that, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and zapped Filch. "Argus Filch," he scolded, "you will not hinder me!" To Aaron and Imani, he yelled, "Now be off!"

Harry was still chasing the snake when suddenly it turned on him. "I've been waiting for you, Harry Potter," whispered the evil snake.

"Prepare to die!" Harry shouted. He threw himself at the snake and the snake pounced on him. They both fell down into a deep cave. "Oh crap!" Harry yelled. "I'm back in the Chamber of Secrets!"

The snake laughed. "You seem to be a smart boy. Now you must die!" It leapt at him, baring its huge fangs. But Harry reached for a sword and split open its stomach. The snake screamed in terror and attempted to bite the boy, knowing that one bite could prove fatal.

Meanwhile, Malfoy had reached the astronomy tower, with Ernest, Blaise, Gabriel, Adair, and Marya in tow. Aaron and Imani were near the edge, with Dumbledore staring up into the sky. "If you are here, then do what must be done!" he yelled.

Malfoy stepped forward. "Oh, it's you, Draco," said the old wizard as he looked at the boy who stood above him. "I'm pleasantly surprised to see you."

"Well, don't be, old man," Malfoy snapped as he drew out his wand and aimed it at the old man. The others drew out their wands as well. "You think it's easy being Draco Malfoy?" No one said a word. "They've sent me here to kill you," he said at last.

"No, Draco," whispered Dumbledore. "Put away your wand. You're not a killer." The kids stared at him. "They want you to do it, don't they? They've threatened your mother?" Malfoy gulped and nodded in horror. "And Lucius expects you to join him."

That did it. Draco Malfoy dropped the wand and said, "Yes! They want me to join them. But it's just that…I can't do it! I can't take the pressure of it all! I don't want to be a Death Eater! I just want to be Draco Malfoy!" He then dropped to his knees and started crying.

Dumbledore was very surprised. So were the others. Even Aaron and Imani stared at him. Draco Malfoy was giving up everything that he once wanted. "It's not what I want," said the boy.

Just then, a horrible laugh cut through the air. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing before them with a group of Death Eaters. "It's not what you want, isn't it, boy?" she snapped. "Then what is it do you want?"

The battle between the Death Eaters and the Black Knights was intensifying. Many people were killed on both sides. Sean, Jadis, and Mel, along with several others, were banding together and were about to plan another round of attacks when a blast shot from the tower. "Crap!" yelled Sean.

"What?" cried Jadis and Mel.

"The Dark Lord is here!" he hissed. At once, everyone turned around and saw an evil wizard stride towards them. He smiled at them with teeth shaped like spears. "How nice," he laughed as he looked at Sean. "Sean Michael, I presume? When last I checked, you were a member of the Controversial and Cultic House of Leo Trichenberg. Were you not also a Death Eater at that?"

"I never joined up with you!" Sean yelled.

"You never did," laughed the Dark Lord. "You refused, didn't you? But that evil father of yours forced you, did he not? But then you had to run off and betray my plans to that pathetic old man…"

At this, Jadis grew mad and slapped him. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Albus Dumbledore!" she snapped in anger. "He is a good man!"

Lord Voldemort pulled out his wand and zapped her. "You think you can stand up to me, girl?" He laughed as he watched Jadis scream. "Why you yourself are a descendant of Salena Turner, are you not?" Jadis glared at him in anger. "And you were in Slytherin at that! You too should have joined me!"

"I never would have joined you!" screamed Jadis in horror. "You are an evil man!"

"Perhaps it's not too late," sneered the Dark Lord. "Now, where is Dumbledore?"

"What is it do I want?" mocked Malfoy. "You tell me: to be known as a member of a great and noble wizarding family that will forever be associated with the Dark Lord, isn't it? Well, I for one refuse to be part of this, and I will kill anyone who tries to force my hand!"

"Is that so?" snapped Lucius Malfoy in anger as he stepped out and faced his son. "Then here's my answer: _Avada Kedavra_!" He pulled out his wand and tried to zap Draco, but missed and zapped Aaron instead. He died immediately.

"You killed him!" Imani screamed at Lucius in anger and horror. "You killed my best friend, you bastard! Now, I shall kill one of your own!" She then zapped a Death Eater, and he died as soon as the curse hit him.

This made Draco very angry. "So now it comes to this. You'd rather kill me than accept my decision. And if that is so, father, then go ahead and kill me!" Everyone gasped as they watched Draco Malfoy defy his own father. "I hope you plan to have another child, since I'll be dead," Draco snapped.

"Of course," Lucius smiled. "Perhaps I'll marry that little Russian girl…"

"Not Pinky, I hope," Draco said. "Potter knocked her up, you know."

"No, not Jacquel Romanov," said the older Malfoy. "I was talking more like little Miss Marya Griswold. That little girl is practically worthless anyway, but I'll make her mine, if you know what I mean…"

Marya watched this and cried out, "You wouldn't dare, would you?"

"I would," said Lucius with an evil grin on his face. "Now, Miss Griswold, prepare to embrace your future as a Malfoy…"

At this, Ernest did a very curious thing, one that everyone would be talking about for years to come. He stepped out and said, "Hey, leave her alone, Evil Faith! She doesn't like you!"

"Who said that!" Lucius snapped. Everyone stared at him. He was used to Jacquel's cruel insult and he forbade anyone else to use the words _Evil Faith_. "Nobody calls me _Evil Faith_ but Jacquel Romanov!" he yelled.

"It was me!" Ernest said at last. "Lucius Malfoy, you are such an Evil Faith!" Everyone gasped again. This was unlike Ernest to call anyone by an insulting name, especially a name coined by Jacquel Romanov. Lucius grew angry as he looked at his nephew.

"Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare touch my son!" Bellatrix snapped.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lucius snapped back. "After all, the boy likes me!" To Ernest, he said, "How about it, Ernest Rudolphus Grant Lestrange? You wish to defy me?"

Ernest snapped. "You will NOT lay so much as a finger on my cousin Draco! Nor will you touch Marya Griswold! However, if you want to harm them, you'll have to get past me first!" He then took off and ran, with an angry Lucius Malfoy running after him. Ernest was pleased with himself when he realized that he had gotten Lucius away from Draco.

Speaking of Draco, he would have his own problems, for the evil werewolf Fenrir Greyback sneered at him and said, "You wish to defy me?"

"Get away from me, you dumb little ugly dog!" Draco snapped as he ran the opposite direction with the werewolf chasing him. The other kids sprang into action and attacked the Death Eaters that remained in the tower.

Bellatrix left the tower in pursuit of her son, muttering to herself, "Don't you dare think that just because you're married to my sister doesn't mean I can't torture you, Lucius Malfoy! If I ever catch you touching my son, you are so going to get it!" Little did she know that she would be fighting her own battle, namely with a 16-year-old boy named Neville Longbottom, who wanted revenge for torturing his parents to insanity many years ago…

Meanwhile, Ernest was still running. He hoped that cousin Draco would be able to lose Greyback and reach Slytherin Tower. But for himself, he was getting deeper into the school, with his uncle still chasing him. Ernest knew that he would have to stop running soon and face Lucius.

And as for Harry, he and the snake had been fighting a hard, bloody, and very dangerous battle. Now he was getting tired, and the snake was still full of guile. It mocked him by saying, "Not so high and mighty now, aren't you, boy?"

Harry snapped, "You think you're so powerful, but one bite and you'll lose all your powers!"

The snake laughed. "We'll see about that!"

Just then, Alexis walked by them. The evil snake slithered towards him and bit his heel. Alexis screamed in anger and pain and stomped on the snake's head. (Author's note: _And that's what God meant when he told Satan that Eve's son would stomp on his head and he would bite his heel. Of course, her child was Jesus Christ. But in this story, Alexis Luvannokitch is a descendant of Lady Eve_.)

The snake felt its powers weakening. Alexis's heel blackened as quickly as he fell. Harry saw him and yelled, "Vlad! Get him out of here! I'll deal with the snake!"

As Vlad dragged Alexis away to the tents, Harry turned to the snake and said, "You are now weak, for you have bitten an innocent person!"

The snake yelled in anger, "That bite was meant for you, you fool! Now you shall die!" It lunged at Harry and tried to strangle him, but Harry took the sword and chopped its head off. He knew that he had destroyed a horucrux for an image of the Dark Lord rose out of the snake's body and crumbled.

Vlad had gotten Alexis to the tents and both boys were being treated for their injuries. He pulled the necklace off from around his neck and gasped at the blackened spot that it had left behind. "The necklace is a horucrux!" he yelled to a nurse who was sponging at his neck. She stared at him. "Destroy it!" The young woman took the necklace and smashed it into a thousand pieces. Another image of the Dark Lord had risen from the necklace and crumbled into dust.

Sean stared into the sky. The Dark Lord himself was preparing to kill him and Jadis. Suddenly, he felt the power draining from his body. He had become mortal again. "Who has done this to me?!" he yelled. Then he said, "Someone has destroyed all my horucruxes! They will pay for this act with their lives!"

But the battle wasn't over. Not by a long shot. There were still enemy forces to contain, and many people on both sides were wounded, some with life-threatening injuries. Jacquel and several others were still capturing Muggles loyal to the Dark Lord. Harry had arrived from his apparent victory and was seeking Jacquel. Draco Malfoy, who had successfully shaken off Greyback, was sitting in a tent. Tents had gone up to shelter many of the injured warriors. Doctors and nurses worked round-the-clock treating injuries and counseling anyone who was traumatized by the war in any way.

The kids met in the middle of the camp. There, Briana said that the children who came to help Harry were all dead. Everyone was shocked. They had already lost too many friends in this war. Little Henry and Shara cried, and Ron took them to a hospital tent to lie down.

Before this part is over, we will see two events that would forever change the wizarding world. One person will do a brave deed that will be talked about for years to come, and another person will sacrifice himself to save the people who he loves. Now let's begin!

* * *

Warning: there's some _Deathly Hallows_ spoilers in this piece, if you hadn't realized that by now. More spoilers are due to come.

Author's Notes:

1. I promise there will be plenty of Ernest/Lucius action in the next chapter.  
**Julia**: Ernest is such a messed up little boy!  
**Ernest**: I am not! I love Lucius and there's nothing you can do to stop me!  
**Jacobine**: Oh, we'll see about that!

2. Ernest doesn't know how to insult people, so why would he call Lucius an "_Evil Faith_"?  
**Ernest**: I didn't want him hurting Marya.  
**Marya**: Yeah, what he said.  
**Aslan**: Oh, shut up, Marya; you're gonna get what's coming to you!  
**Marya**: We'll see about that!

3. In _Deathly Hallows_, Neville kills Nagini. But in this story, Harry kills her; but not before she bites another boy's heel.  
**Neville**: I am getting tired of these motherf-cking snakes up in this motherf-cking school!  
**Pink Royale**: That's it! No more "_Snakes on a Plane_" for you!

Now read and review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **It's payback time!**


	7. The Wrath of Neville Longbottom

Where we last left off:

_The kids met in the middle of the camp. There, Briana said that the children who came to help Harry were all dead. Everyone was shocked. They had already lost too many friends in this war. Little Henry and Shara cried, and Ron took them to a hospital tent to lie down. _

_Before this part is over, we will see two events that would forever change the wizarding world. One person will do a brave deed that will be talked about for years to come, and another person will sacrifice himself to save the people who he loves. Now let's begin! _

* * *

We will see an event that might make you change your mind about a certain character in the book. You may know him as the clumsy best friend of Princess Jacquel Romanov who's always having bad things happening to him. But there will be no more of that. It's payback time for Neville Longbottom.

Neville Francis Longbottom wasn't the kind of person that you'd think would become a great hero. But today he will have his day. When he was almost 2 years old, the evil Bellatrix Lestrange attacked his parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and they went insane. Neville was raised by his grandmother and he had a hard childhood before entering Hogwarts.

Now we see him taking out his wand and searching for the woman who ruined his life. He walked along a dark and scary corridor until he found her. Bellatrix was smiling at him and waving her wand about. She said to him, "Hello, Neville Longbottom. I've been expecting you."

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my family," Neville shot back. "You tortured them into insanity. You stole my childhood. You don't deserve to live."

"Oh, is that so, boy?" Bellatrix snapped at him. "Well, I just happen to have two children of my own…"

A bolt from Neville's wand silenced the evil witch. She screamed in horrific pain. "You stole my mother and yet you have children of your own!" he screamed. "That is the most despicable thing that I have ever heard of in my life!"

"Well, it's their fault," Bellatrix snapped in anger. "Imagine that your sisters had their children and you couldn't bear children of your own. So that was one of the reasons why I tortured your parents. I also tortured them because you might be part of the prophecy, and that Frank Longbottom was helping to protect the little Princess as well."

Neville stared at her in shock.

Bellatrix continued, "And then when you lost your parents, I decided that I wanted to adopt a baby. Luckily, I found a small boy at a local hospital. I took him in and called him Ernest. And two years later, my little Aimee was born. So yes, I can be very cruel and steal your parents, but I can also be a kind and loving mother to my children as well…"

Julia Black was also looking for Bellatrix Lestrange. She too had a score to settle with the evil woman. Though Bellatrix had been friends with the now-dead Jacobine Kalligan when they were at Hogwarts, she had also killed Julia's father, Sirius Black. Julia didn't forgive Bellatrix and so she planned to teach her a lesson about killing her father.

Ernest was resting in an old classroom. He had been running since he had dared to call his uncle Lucius Evil Faith. Lucius Malfoy was so angry that he resolved to teach his young nephew a lesson about making fun of people. As if Ernest hadn't been made fun of at all during his 13 years on this cruel planet.

Lucius had just caught a glimpse of his nephew as he himself sat down to rest. He too had been running; mainly to chase the defiant teenaged boy. Lucius was angry at the fact that Ernest called him Evil Faith, and he was about to teach him a lesson about name-calling.

Ernest didn't notice his uncle sneaking up behind him. He was soon snatched and wrestled to the ground. The boy screamed for help, but no one could hear him. Lucius looked at him and snapped, "What the hell were you thinking, Ernest Rudolphus Grant Lestrange? Did you think it was funny? Did you think it was cool? Did you think it was right to make fun of someone who is smarter, older, and more powerful than you are?" Ernest didn't say a word. "That's how most people end up dead. They think they can take on someone who has more power than they do…"

Ernest smiled at Lucius as the older wizard continued his tirade. To him, there was nothing more wonderful in the world than to see his uncle, as angry as he was for the moment. _I could just go on listening to him forever_, he thought. _But then again, I have other things that I wish to do with him_.

Lucius concluded, "And furthermore, I'm very disappointed in you, young man. You think that you can just intervene when I'm about to punish my son for defying me?"

"But Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater," Ernest protested in kind. "He just wants to be a Malfoy." Lucius stared at the boy, not believing a single word that he was saying. "He doesn't think it's right to hurt people, kill people, or take away their children! You can't make him do what he doesn't want to do! And also, Marya Griswold isn't worthless at all! She's just a nice person who wants to please people and wants people to like her! But there are some very bad people in the world, and those people claim that she is a bad girl because her mother was a prostitute. Marya was placed in Slytherin when it should have been Aslan! You think she's so great and Peter Pettigrew is a hero? Hardly! Peter Pettigrew stabbed his friend Sirius Black in the back and killed 13 people. One of those people just happened to be Marya's mother! And Aslan dabbles in dark magic and practices black sorcery when she clearly is in Gryffindor! Peter Pettigrew is her father! So, don't think that you can just go around hurting people because they defy you! Maybe you should have just listened to Draco before you ordered him to kill Professor Dumbledore!"

Lucius had nothing to say to the boy. He knew that Ernest was right. Ernest himself began crying his heart out; he had realized that he was yelling at the very man who he secretly loved. So Lucius said, "I'm sorry, Ernest. I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You were doing the right thing. I was wrong to get angry with you." He took the young boy into his arms and hugged him.

Ernest smiled through his tears. He now knew that Lucius Malfoy had never meant to make him cry; he was just following orders. But those orders were the orders of a sadistic psychopathic wizard who wanted to take over the world. But there was one more thing that he wanted to do. So he said, "I'm very very tired. Can we stay here for a while?"

"Of course, Ernest," said Lucius as he sat beside the boy. "In fact, why don't we spend the night here? I'm already tired of fighting with my own family anyway, especially with your mother…"

But Ernest didn't let him finish, for he jumped into his uncle's arms and kissed him. He knew that his dreams were leading him to take that drastic step of calling him Evil Faith and running away from him to stop him from doing something disastrous, and (_though he hadn't actually admitted his true feelings_) to be alone with Lucius. And as for Lucius, he was secretly pleased with himself. Not only did he get what he always wanted (_that meant Ernest_), but he didn't have to kill his only child or kidnap Marya Griswold. Lucius also got to be with the nephew who loved him. (Author's note: _Ok, now this part is getting way too disturbing to continue, and besides, we want to see what happens when Neville takes on Bellatrix. Here we go_!)

Within a few minutes, Neville and Bellatrix were facing each other in battle. Julia slowly moved around behind them, but Bellatrix ignored her. To her, Julia Black was nothing more than a worm. The two wizards fought with a style that was unlike any other. Julia held her breath, hoping that no one would get hurt. But then again, she knew that Neville would kill Bellatrix before it was all over.

Neville said, "I hope you consider paying for what you did to my family!"

Bellatrix laughed. "You can't stop me, boy! I will defeat you!"

"We'll see about that!" cried Neville angrily.

And as the two wizards fought again, Julia stayed in the shadows, trying not to be seen. If Neville saw her, he would lose heart; and if Bellatrix saw her, she would assume that Julia was sent to help Neville. But Julia wasn't about to help Neville anyway. She wanted to get revenge because she believed that Bellatrix had killed BOTH her mother and father. _I can't believe that I'm doing this_, Julia thought to herself as she drew out her wand. _I never thought in a million years that I would be willing to kill anyone. But then again, she killed my parents. She deserves to die_.

Bellatrix had zapped Neville, and the boy was lying on his back. "Prepare to meet your Maker, you foolish boy!" she snapped as she aimed her wand at Neville's neck. Neville screamed in horror. Julia thought to herself _oh my God, Neville's done for! Bellatrix is going to kill him! Unless_…

Frowning at the fact that she was only 16 years old and didn't have any family left, Julia grew mad and zapped the evil witch. Bellatrix screamed in anger. "Who dares challenge me!" she snapped as she searched for her attacker.

"I do!" Julia emerged from the shadows. Bellatrix nearly dropped her wand in shock. She looked in wonder at the young witch. "My name is Julia Faith Black," Julia continued her tirade, "and I am the daughter of Sirius Black and Jacobine LeSouse-Rowes! You killed my parents! Prepare to die!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Go ahead! Make my day!" snapped Bellatrix. And when Julia didn't move, she said, "What is it, girl? You can't accept who you are?"

"You killed my mother!" Julia snapped. "You killed my father! I am the only person who carries the name of Black, and the task of avenging their untimely deaths falls upon me!"

"I see," said Bellatrix. "But you have to learn something about your family. You say that you are a Black, but I know that you are a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I should know, for I too come from that family. Ours was once a family of great renown. That was, until Lord Voldemort dared to step out and entice many people to join him. The Black family, once united, was now torn in two; those who have joined, such as myself, and those who refused, as your father foolishly did. But enough of that. I never killed your mother, you foolish girl. You are as foolish as your father. Now why would I want to kill one of my old school friends?"

"You and Julia's mother were friends?" Neville screamed in anger.

"Of course we were friends," Bellatrix laughed. "Jacobine may have come from a great and powerful family, but her father was nothing but trouble in recent years." She laughed again as she stared at Julia. "I can see it now. A member of the Black family marries a member of Leo Trichenberg's family. Two powerful lines fused and became one. And the one is you!" Julia frowned as she prepared to attack the evil witch. "And now it comes to this: a little klutz and a member of my own family have turned against me. I get the idea. My time has now come. I shall surrender as gracefully as I can. But as for you…"

KAPOW! The moment Bellatrix was about to pass her final judgments upon the last member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and Neville Longbottom, a powerful blast shot out and engulfed the evil witch. At the same time, Tyler's sisters Jamie Rose and Candice Potter lunged forward with their wands drawn. They were only 13 and 11 years old and they (_like their brother_) weren't very good at dueling at all. Harry had been teaching them in the weeks before the invasion, but now he was gone, helping to fight off the muggles who had unwisely decided to join with the Dark Lord.

But when the smoke cleared, Julia, Jamie Rose, and Candice gasped as they looked at Neville. He held his wand high in the air and was looking down. And the body of Bellatrix Black Lestrange was lying dead at his feet.

* * *

Warning: _Deathly Hallows_ spoilers galore! And some slash; no like, no ready! And absolutely no flamey!

Author's Notes:

1. I said that there would be plenty of Ernest/Lucius action in this chapter, and yes, I delivered! Yay! I hope I didn't scare you all too badly, though.  
**Julia**: God, Ernest, you are so messed up! What is with you lately? And what the hell do you see in Lucius Malfoy anyway! That guy is a tart!  
**Ernest**: No he's not! And for your information, I find Lucius rather attractive. So there!  
**Jacobine**: Oh, ewwww! Lucius Malfoy is a tart! He's got long hair like Jacquel's, wears those God-awful elegant clothes, swings a pimp cane around...  
**Julia**: Jacobine! There are children present! What the hell are you talking about?  
**Jacobine**: The fact that our cousin has the hots for our uncle! That's just gross! And yes, Jules, Ernest is very much messed up.  
**Ernest**: You guys are mean! (_he runs off, crying_)

2. Julia is really the eldest daughter of Sirius; Coco is Jacobine, Julia's twin sister.  
**Jacobine: **Hahahahahaha! I finally get my due! Thank you GOD!  
**Pink Royale**: I know. Most stories abandon you, or even claim that you are Sirius and Bellatrix's child, which we all know is not true.  
**Jacobine**: WHO MADE UP THIS SH-T??  
**Pink Royale**: Try Nelena. She's always going around saying sh-t like this.  
**Jacobine**: I am so kicking that girl's ass! Where is that b-tch?

3. Ernest has no idea that Aslan is about to be sent to Slytherin and Marya is about to be expelled later on in the story.  
**Aslan**: Yes! Marya is gone and I get to--what? I'm going into Slytherin? Ok, WHO WROTE THIS SH-T??  
**Pink Royale**: Nelena.  
**Aslan**: That b-tch has gone too far! Where is she? I'm ending this sh-t once and for all! (_she and Coco find Nelena hiding in the 3rd Room Corridor. they fight and kill her. Nelena is no longer in this story_.)

4. In _Deathly Hallows_, Mrs. Weasley kills Bellatrix. But in this story, Neville kills her; we'd like to see Neville give that Bellatrix what she deserves.  
**Neville**: I like totally hate that b-tch for what she did to my parents!  
**Pink Royale**: Calm down, Neville.

Now read and review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Saying farewell to an old friend**


	8. Goodbye, Dumbledore

Where we last left off:

_But when the smoke cleared, Julia, Jamie Rose, and Candice gasped as they looked at Neville. He held his wand high in the air and was looking down. And the body of Bellatrix Black Lestrange was lying dead at his feet._

* * *

Here's the saddest part of the story: _the wizarding world loses one of its own_. But we won't tell you the story, though; we'll show you how it all played out…

During the battle on top of the astronomy tower, the kids and Death Eaters were engaged in a huge and deadly battle. After Blaise chased the evil wizards down the stairs, he turned and looked at the rest of the team. Draco and Ernest had disappeared, so it was just himself, Gabriel, Marya, and Adair. Imani also remained; she had come when she and Aaron went to help Professor Dumbledore when he got hurt. Now, Aaron was dead and Imani was now ready to avenge her friend's untimely death.

All five wizards now tended to Dumbledore. The old man was badly hurt. "I am now dying," he said to them, "but I know that I have lived a good life…"

"But you didn't live a long life," cried Imani.

"I know," said the old professor. "I have lived a good life. But my only regret is that I have failed Harry Potter. I fear that if he finds out that I am dying, he will lose faith and stop trying. I only want what's best for him…"

Just then, Tyler Potter rushed to the scene. Dumbledore gasped as he saw him. "Who are you, young man? Why are you here?"

Tyler said, "I heard everything that you said, and I can't help but worry about you. You can't die yet! Think of your wife!"

"I do. It's just that…"

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!" A horrible laugh cut through the air. Lord Voldemort had arrived.

"Oh no, it's You-Know-Who!" cried Adair. The children shrieked in horror as they looked at the evil wizard.

"That's right, kiddies," the Dark Lord laughed as he looked at them. "Fear your leader!"

"I do not fear you," Tyler scoffed as he pulled at the hood covering the evil wizard's head. And the moment he did that, the hood fell off, revealing the Dark Lord's bald head. And it happened just as Julia and the Potter sisters were coming around the corner with Neville in tow.

"Bald!" Julia screamed as she saw him.

"Oh my God, he's bald!" cried Neville.

At once, everyone turned around and screamed as they saw the wizard's bald head. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh, he's bald! Bald! Bald! Bald! Ewwwwwww, he's bald! Bald! Bald! Bald! Uuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhh, he's bald! Bald! Bald! Bald! My eyes!"

The Dark Lord looked at everyone in anger. "So everyone's afraid of me just because I'm bald?" he yelled out. "Then fear my bald head!" He laughed as many wizards ran from him, screaming their heads off.

But Dumbledore and Tyler did not run from him. Neither did Imani. "So we meet again, Potter!" snapped the Dark Lord. He had no idea that he was facing Tyler and not Harry. "And this time, we decide once and for all who's the winner! And for your sake, it had better be me!"

"My word!" the old man screamed. "Harry, be careful! The Dark Lord will attack at any given moment!" Tyler nodded and adjusted his glasses. He drew out his wand. Little did he know that the moment he challenged the Dark Lord, his life would change forever.

At the same time, Kaylen was all alone. Everyone else had been killed. All but Imani and Aaron, supposedly. He frowned as he ran to the tower to find them. Along the way, he ran smack into Harry. "Well, Harry, it looks as if most of the Death Eaters have been killed or driven away," he said.

"Don't let the apparent peace fool you," Harry replied in kind. "There could still be someone lurking in the shadows…"

No sooner than he had said that, Fenrir Greyback showed up. "I'm kinda hungry," he yelled, "and guess who's on the menu?"

"Oh my God, a werewolf!" screamed Kaylen.

"I know!" cried Harry as he looked at the monster in horror. "He wants to kill us!"

"Not if I can help it!" A voice broke the silence. Remus Lupin stepped out from the shadows and prepared to face the evil werewolf.

"Lupin?" Harry asked.

"You should know it's me, Harry James Potter," Lupin replied. "Why should I allow this monster to attack the son of my oldest friend?"

"But I thought you were mad at me," Harry shot back. "You said that you were never gonna talk to me again!"

"Harry, I know that I've said some things that I never should have said in the first place, and I'm sorry for ever saying them," said Lupin. "Now if you two don't mind, I have a werewolf to fight, if you know what I mean…"

Harry and Kaylen took off, both bitterly regretting leaving Lupin to face the monster alone. Harry frowned as he thought of the moment they first met, the secret lessons, the astonishing revelation about his father, and the final confrontation. Now this. "I wish I had never…" he began to whisper, but then tears came down his face. "Now I'm gonna lose him the way I lost Sirius…"

Meanwhile, Marya had gotten separated from the others and was now making her way to the Great Hall. But when she got there, Aslan was waiting for her. But she wasn't alone, for a huge gray rat was standing beside her.

"Hello, Marya," Aslan snapped as she stared at her stepsister. "I see that you have arrived. Now I know that you are not as cowardly as I think you are. But your father is stupid and evil."

"My father is not stupid!" Marya cried out. "He is a good man!"

"I knew that you'd said something like that!" Aslan snapped back. She drew out her wand. "I don't want to do this," she said as cautiously as she could. "I'm not the kind of person who likes to resort to violence. But in your case, here's my story: I was also in my mam's stomach when she met Brian. You say you were in your mother's stomach as well, and I can't lie about that. So let me get this straight: Brian dumps your mother after he met mine?"

"And Jill McGuire left Peter Pettigrew after she met my dad," Marya finished for her. "Why did we not stop them? How could this have happened? Oh, I know! It all happened because we were too busy being wrapped up in our own worlds. And furthermore, Aslan, you're not supposed to be in Gryffindor at all!"

"I'm not supposed to be in Gryffindor?" Aslan shot back. "Why?"

"Because you dabbled in sorcery and the Dark Arts as a child and you were raised by a witch," Marya snapped.

"Great-great-aunt Sibyl was a Wiccan," Aslan replied.

"Exactly," said Marya, "and guess what, Aslan? Your father is Peter Pettigrew! He killed my mother! He stabbed his best friends in the back! He faked his own death and everyone thinks he's a hero! He's not such a great guy after all, Aslan Peter Pettigrew!"

"Maybe," said Aslan, "but listen up, Marya, I have some news for you: _you_ deserve to be in Slytherin! Your mother was a bad girl!"

"MY MOTHER WAS NOT A BAD GIRL!" Marya screamed as loud as she dared. "She just made the wrong choice when she dated dad!"

"And that makes her a bad girl," Aslan sneered. "Now for your enjoyment, I give you…my daddy." And she tapped the rat with her wand.

The rat turned into a man. Marya was horrified. The man stared at her with hazel eyes. Aslan had one hazel eye. Both wizards stared at her. Marya gasped as she saw them.

"Well, what have we here, Emma dearest? The child of the man who stole your mother? We'll see about that!" Peter Pettigrew laughed as he stared at Marya.

"You murderer! You killed my mother!" Marya screamed.

"Of course I did," Pettigrew replied in kind. "Your mother was stupid not to hold on to your father! He stole my girlfriend and kidnapped our daughter! I was so mad that I decided to kill him. But I didn't. Instead I killed that little bad girl and told him about it. Brian Griswold doesn't care about anyone but himself. But I have other ways to make that man pay for what he did to me…"

He conjured up a huge vase. Inside the vase was the head of Brian Griswold. Marya screamed, this time in horror at what she saw. "YOU KILLED MY DADDY???" Then looking at Aslan, she yelled, "ASLAN, HOW COULD YOU???"

"I couldn't," said Aslan, "but then again, your father ruined my life even before I had a chance to live. He gave me up for adoption rather that let mam raise me. I wanted revenge for everything that your father did to me!"

"So what now?" Pettigrew mocked. "Shall I kill two Griswolds with one wand? No. Perhaps for your mother's sake, I'll keep you alive. What do you think, Emma? What shall we do with Marya Griswold?"

"We shall take her to our Master," Aslan replied in kind. "Will this please him, daddy?"

"Yes, Emma. He will be very pleased," Pettigrew smiled as he looked at his daughter.

Marya gasped as she looked upon the frightening scene: Peter Pettigrew had been planning the demise of Brian Griswold, and upon hearing about Jill's death from his daughter, he had apparently pursued Brian, kidnapped him, and killed him. He then beheaded his hated enemy and stuffed his head in a vase. And Emma Pettigrew, formerly known as Aslan Griswold, was smiling at him. She had apparently accepted the fact that she had a traitorous wizard as a father; and it didn't bother her one bit.

"I'm gonna tell Gabriel and Ginny about who you really are!" Marya screamed as she stared at the Pettigrews. "And when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley find out about you, Emma, they're gonna tear you into little pieces!"

"_That_ will never happen," said Pettigrew, "for Gabriel, Ginny, and Emma are friends! And besides, who would want to listen to a little bad girl anyway?"

"I would!" A voice cut through the air like a scythe. James Potter had walked into the Great Hall during the clash and was now staring at them. He was very angry.

"James? James, is that really you?" Pettigrew gasped as he stared at his old friend. "Oh James, it's so good to see you again!" He lunged forward to hug the other wizard, but James pushed him away. "Ok, James, I know I deserved that. I was wrong to destroy your life…"

"You ruined my life, Peter Pettigrew," James snapped. "You betrayed me in your stupidity. Lily is dead because of you!" Emma gasped. "And then you expect me to welcome you back with open arms? Never! I will see to it that you will pay for your sins!"

Peter gasped as the cruel words sink in. He knew that James had returned, and this time he was back with a vengeance. He was determined to make Peter Pettigrew pay for the death of Lily Potter.

Emma stared at the scene with both surprise and horror. On one hand, she was pleased to see her father again, but then again, she wasn't too happy about the many crimes that he had committed just to get to her. James frowned as he charged to attack his former friend, who he felt was responsible for everything bad that had happened to him.

The fight lasted several quick seconds before James got the upper hand and knocked Pettigrew to the ground. "That's for Lily!" he shouted as he zapped Pettigrew again and again. "And that's for Shannon!" Pettigrew howled as James continued zapping him. "You killed Irene and betrayed Frank and Alice! You don't deserve to live at all!"

"No, no! Don't kill me!" screamed Pettigrew. "You wouldn't kill your old friend, now would you?"

"Kill him," said Marya. "He killed my parents. Kill him and he'll go away forever."

But Emma was of a different matter. "No, don't kill him," she said. "Just turn him in. The Ministry has quite a huge score to settle with him and so does a certain someone…"

James pondered as he looked at both girls. One wanted Pettigrew dead, and yet the other wanted him to answer for his crimes. Finally, he said, "I believe that Peter Pettigrew must answer to his crimes before he can be punished." He raised up ropes and bound Pettigrew with them. "Mayhaps we will gain insight as to why he did what he did."

Pettigrew was elated; he knew that he was getting a reprieve. He smiled at his daughter. Marya, however, was not pleased about this at all. She had wanted Pettigrew dead and Emma as an orphan, as she was. So she said to James, "Ugh! You show him mercy? You are so stupid! You're as stupid as Harry!" She lunged at James and tried to tackle him, but Emma zapped her and she fell into a body bind. She then rushed to the other girl's side and pummeled her with a series of kicks. "Ooooooooooooooooh, think you can just go around telling other people what to do. You're gonna find yourself outta here, this you know…"

Then Emma took Marya and locked her in an abandoned office. She then returned to the battle. James picked up Pettigrew and joined her. Emma said to him, "Harry is not stupid. In fact, he is a genius. He taught me all I knew about dueling."

"I know," said James, "but for now, I'm going to get some answers as to why your father did what he did." James would get his answers. Too bad they weren't what he thought the answers would be…

Tyler continued to fight the Dark Lord as Dumbledore and Imani watched nervously. To be perfectly honest, Tyler wasn't a very good dueler, and he didn't know half the spells that Harry knew to defeat the evil wizard. Kaylen suddenly came charging up the stairs. Harry followed close behind, hidden under his invisibility cloak. Kaylen ran up to Imani and hugged her.

"Oh, Kaylen, thank God you're here!" Imani cried out as she hugged him. "Aaron's dead! An evil wizard came and killed him!" She sobbed as she described the horror of the battle. "I can't believe that someone would want to kill Aaron," Imani continued as she curled up in Kaylen's arms. "He was my best friend. I loved him. And now he's gone." She then burst into tears.

Dumbledore turned to Kaylen and said to him, "She has seen great evil and it has damaged her. And as for you and your friends…"

"They're all dead," said Kaylen sadly. "I'm the only one left. It was a very hard struggle, but all of the horucruxes have been destroyed."

Dumbledore smiled. "I am pleased to hear that they have been destroyed." Just then, a bandage that his daughter had wrapped around his hand the night before fell off. The hand underneath was blackened.

"Oh my God!" cried Kaylen. "You've touched a horucrux!"

"That I have, dear boy," Dumbledore admitted.

"You're dying!" Imani cried out.

"I can't do anything about that," said Dumbledore. "We all have to die sometime. It's that part of life that we must face. We are born, we live for a while, and then we die. Even if there was a way that man could live forever, most of us would soon grow weary of living. So death is an escape from the pressures of life. It should be treated as a gift, not a curse. But man has treated death as evil and it had retaliated by slaying many people. But if we give up our lives willingly…"

The laughter of Lord Voldemort cut them off. He and Tyler had been fighting for a while. Now, Tyler was exhausted from the battle, and the evil wizard was full of guile. "I shall conquer you, boy," he laughed evilly. "I shall kill you and take over the world! Every Muggle shall become my slaves or die! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kaylen grew mad. "We'll see about that," he snapped.

Dumbledore reached for his wand. "Stay back you two," he said as he slipped his wand into his good hand. "Whatever happens, don't let yourselves be seen. I shall leave you soon. You two must remain here and…"

A bolt from Tyler's wand sent the Dark Lord flying to the edge of the tower. Dumbledore and the children were surprised. Another move from Tyler pushed the evil wizard closer to the edge. The Dark Lord frowned as he stared at the young boy. "I see that you are indeed very powerful, Harry," he sneered. "But you won't be alive for long…"

Dumbledore jumped to the scene, brandishing his wand. "Prepare to meet your end, Tom!" he yelled.

"Indeed you would call me by the name of the muggle who abandoned me just because my mother was a witch!" snapped the Dark Lord as he looked at the old wizard. "Avada Kedavra!"

And with that, Kaylen, Imani, Tyler, and Harry watched in horror as the old professor was zapped and killed. He fell from the tower. Kaylen and Imani (_who were trying to catch him_) also fell. They all landed in the lake.

As Lord Voldemort rose to the tower to let out a yell of triumph, the cry suddenly died in his throat. For in that moment, Harry Potter stepped out of his cloak and picked up Imani's wand. He waved it at the Dark Lord and whispered two words that would change the wizarding and muggle worlds forever.

"Avada Kedavra!"

And with that, Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, fell dead. Harry ran to Tyler and dragged him away as the spirit inside the Dark Lord rose and shattered into a million pieces. Many people saw the smoke rising and cheered. The wizarding war was finally over.

Lucius Malfoy woke up. He had been asleep in an old classroom with his nephew, Ernest Lestrange. Suddenly, Lucius let out a horrible scream. The Dark Mark on his arm had suddenly vanished. _How could this be_, he thought to himself as he tried to move his arm. Then he knew: _someone had to defeat the Dark Lord. And his name is Harry Potter_!

Ernest too woke up and smiled at his uncle. He didn't care about dark lords, wizarding wars, or Harry at all. All he cared about was the (_disturbing_) fact that he had made out with Lucius. "Hello, Lucius," Ernest smiled as he looked at the older wizard. "The morning is beautiful."

"No, Ernest, what we did was beautiful," Lucius smiled as he picked up the boy and held him. "But then again, I still have a score to settle with your mother. Come, my dear child." And as the two wizards stepped out of the room and headed outside, Kaylen and Imani were lying on the steps in the lake.

"Kaylen," Imani whispered, "we are now dying."

"But Imani," Kaylen said, "we haven't lived for very long. We're still kids."

"We have lived good lives. But now the time has come for us to die," said Imani. "You heard what the old man said. Death is only the beginning."

"Beginning of what?" Kaylen asked.

"In time, we will wake up and live our lives in another world," said Imani. "And this world has no war, no pain, no sadness, and everyone lives together in peace." She then took out the little African doll that Aaron had given her as a gift. She then took off her necklace and laid them aside.

At this, Kaylen was amazed. "Imani, what are you doing?" he cried out as she took his key and cape.

"I'm removing our worldly possessions," she said as she pulled off the ring that Charisma gave him. "We won't be needing them where we are going." She then took away the pendant that Alexis's mother gave him and laid them aside. "No, Imani," cried Kaylen as he saw her reach down to her feet. "Not the shoes. Anything but the shoes. Anything."

"I'm sorry, Kaylen," Imani whispered as she pulled off her red shoes and laid them with the other stuff. "I don't need the shoes anymore." She curled up in his arms and they kissed. "I never thought I'd be dying so soon," she sighed as she continued to slip away. "But at least I still have you, Kaylen Klieg."

Kaylen smiled as he felt his lifeblood seep away from him. He knew that in the next life, Imani would be with him. He saw his life flashing before him and realized that his time on earth was now over.

"Imani?"

"Yes, Kaylen?"

"I love you, Imani."

"I love you so much, Kaylen."

Very soon, Hagrid came near the lake. There, he found a very sad scene: Kaylen Klein and Imani Yamoussoukro D'eatamivcio were lying on the steps near the lake, dead. And Professor Dumbledore was lying dead in the bushes surrounding the lake. Hagrid carried the old man to the tents, where wizards and people gasped and wept upon learning about his death.

Amber buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Her grieving mother sent an inconsolable baby Cygnus to bed. Students and teachers alike all wept for the old professor. James came out, dragging Peter behind him. Emma followed them. She wept upon hearing about the death of Professor Dumbledore. Lucius and Ernest also came out, both wondering why everyone was sad.

Gabriel came to him, saying, "Oh, Ernest, something horrible has happened!"

"What is it, Gabe?" said Ernest.

"It's Professor Dumbledore!" cried Gabriel. "He's dead!" And upon hearing the awful news, Ernest threw himself into Lucius's arms and cried.

The funeral was held the following week. Classes were cancelled and many people from around the world came to Hogwarts to say goodbye to a beloved leader and friend. Dumbledore was buried near the school in a huge white tomb. Also, the wizarding world buried their dead in a cleared field in the Forbidden Forest. The young children who came to help Harry were honored with a huge statue, which sat on top of their graves. And as for the gifts that Kaylen and Imani threw away just before their deaths, Hagrid rescued them and gave them to Henry and Shara Dratzins. The two tiny children were now in the sole custody of Jacquel Romanov. As if she didn't have to deal with having a baby of her own.

After the funeral, Jacquel sat with Harry as they looked upon the crowd, who were shaking hands and speaking to Professor McGonagall. Amber Dumbledore was too upset to come out and greet the guests, and she refused to leave her room. "I can't believe that he's gone," she whispered to him as several people walked by, looking at them with pity. "I mean, how can such a great wizard like him die like that?"

Harry frowned. "I'm just as upset about it as you are, Jacquel. I can't believe that Lord Voldemort would go and do something like that. He killed one of the greatest wizards who ever lived!"

Jacquel sighed and gave Harry a hug. "This only makes me stronger," the witch-princess snapped. "I have seen way too many people who care about me die: My mother, my grandparents, the Websters, your parents, and Sirius Black. Now Professor Dumbledore. How many more guardians must I lose before I become of age?"

"Jacquel Romanov, that's quite enough of that!" Harry snapped as he silenced her with a kiss. "You still have me. I'll take good care of you." He looked around him; students were hugging each other and crying. Adults were speaking to each other and McGonagall. "I have defeated Lord Voldemort," he said at last. Jacquel stared at him with big gray eyes. "I'm free. I'm safe. He'll never hurt me again. I'll be around to take care of you."

Unfortunately for them, someone overheard and repeated the news. Very soon, the Great Hall went from a place of mourning to a place of cheer. "Harry Potter has defeated Lord Voldemort!" cried a man.

"He truly is a hero!" a woman shouted.

And as everyone celebrated the good news, Lucius Malfoy frowned as he sat in a corner. He learned of the demise of Bellatrix Lestrange and refused to break the news to Ernest. He knew that the news would crush the boy.

But then Ernest came to him carrying a mug of apple cider. He said, "Uncle Lucius, since mother isn't here, do you think you would be able to take care of me?" Lucius smiled. He knew that he would be able to spend as much time with Ernest as he could. Ernest said, "Lucius, please? You know you want to…"

"I will," said Lucius as he gave Ernest a hug. "In fact, why don't we spend some time getting to know each other all over again? Your sister Aimee has been a brat to you and your little brother Tom is no help. And Cousin Draco is too busy hanging out with his own friends, so why don't we hang out here? The place is big enough and no one will even notice us…"

Once again, Ernest jumped into Lucius's arms and kissed him. Even though he would be very sad when he learned of his parents' demise, Ernest knew that his uncle and aunt would be taking good care of him.

And in the middle of all the commotion, no one noticed James Potter taking Peter Pettigrew out of Hogwarts. Within a few chapters, the news of James's return would shock the world. But there's some things that we'll have to take care of first.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Kaylen Klieg had once been a student at Hogwarts during the time of the Marauders. A fanfic about this is in the works.

2. Peter Pettigrew had once dated a girl named Jill McGuire; that relationship costed him his friends, his sanity, and eventually his baby daughter, Emma.

3. And we have another Ernest/Lucius moment (_will these damn moments stop_???)

4. Jacquel has lost scores of guardians before her 2nd birthday; and since so many people think that Lupin is her father, why would we want to put her through that again?

5. There'll be plenty of James action; mainly him dealing with Pettigrew.

Now read and review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Surprises, Surprises**


	9. New Students & A Mysterious Tutor

Where we last left off:

_And in the middle of all the commotion, no one noticed James Potter taking Peter Pettigrew out of Hogwarts. Within a few chapters, the news of James's return would shock the world. But there's some things that we'll have to take care of first._

* * *

Before that part of the story begins, here's what happened: On Christmas Eve, Professor Snape decided that he would become Headmaster of Hogwarts. Everyone was shocked at the news; after all, he had once worked for the Dark Lord until he quit and became a Potions teacher. And he had everyone in the school address him as "_Headmaster_." And instead of a traditional Christmas, the whole school was draped in black and the students held a candlelight vigil for Albus Dumbledore. Following the vigil was a dance by candlelight.

And on that Christmas morning, Jacquel received fur blankets and a fur coat from Lupin, which was made from the fur of what had been Fenrir Greyback. Lupin did not give Harry anything.

Minerva McGonagall remained at the school; Snape and the other teachers were loath to let her go. Her daughter, Amber Dumbledore, would become the Transfiguration teacher. Sean Michael Black would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The students were still upset over the death of Professor Dumbledore, and classes were cancelled until the New Year began.

At the New Years Eve party, Snape said, "Attention, everyone: As of today, I am no longer your potions teacher. I am now headmaster of Hogwarts and I expect you to treat me with the respect that you didn't seem to give me when I was your teacher. So you will all address me as "_Headmaster Snape_." And furthermore, we will have three new teachers: replacing Minerva McGonagall will be her daughter, Amber Dumbledore; she will be teaching Transfigurations. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Sean Michael Black. And we are pleased to inform all of you that Horace Slughorn has decided to stay and become our Potions teacher again, although it's been news to you. And now, we shall all prepare to bring in a new era."

Harry turned to Jacquel and said, "Ok, now that _Professor Snape_ is _Headmaster Snape_, does this mean that things are going to change?"

Jacquel said, "Who knows, Harry. Perhaps he'll be a million times meaner to you than he ever was when he taught us potions."

"As if he won't be mean to me now that he's headmaster!" Harry snapped. But then he said, "Ok, maybe he'll be much nicer to me now that he's headmaster."

"And that's where you're wrong, Harry," Headmaster Snape said as he approached them. "You do realize that I've got my eye on you, young man. I'll be watching your every move…" He then looked at Jacquel. "And don't you dare think that I won't be watching over you, Miss Romanov, because I am. And that evil cousin of yours will be locked away in Azkaban, just you wait."

Malfoy smiled an evil smile, which faded when everyone looked at him. "Ok, everyone," he said, "first of all, most of us now have our fathers being locked up in Azkaban, except for mine. He got away. But Ernest's father and mother are dead." Everyone frowned and nodded; Malfoy was telling the truth about the outcome of the war. Lord Voldemort had been defeated and most of his Death Eaters (_save for Lucius Malfoy_) were either dead or in Azkaban. "And now, I no longer wish to be called _Malfoy_; I can't be associated with a man who was once part of the Dark Lord's inner circle. You can all call me _Draco_ from now on…"

And as Draco made that revelation, Ernest went to a dark corner and spoke to Lucius Malfoy; he too had something very important to say to his uncle. Just then, an older wizard was seen leading a group of young children towards the school. The Mueller children consisted of 13-year-old Catherine, 12-year-old Elizabeth, 10-year-old Helen, 9-year-old Peter, and 6-year-old Ludmilla. They were once living with the Russian Royal family from their births until the death of their mother, Hadassah Smirnov in 1914, the collapse of the czarist regime in 1917, and the brutal murders of the Romanovs (_the Russian Royal family_) in 1918.

15-year-old Grand Duke Nicholas Paul Romanov was the only survivor (_and NOT Anastasia_) and he went to England soon after. He and the Muellers would never see each other again. Paul married Samantha Trichenberg (_whose father, Leo, was murdered along with the Romanovs_) in 1959 and they had a daughter named Irene in 1960. 20 years later, Irene gave birth to a daughter named Jacquel. She died from complications of an early birth soon after and her parents were slain by Death Eaters as they were taking Jacquel home from the hospital.

But none of the Muellers knew about that until they arrived at Hogwarts. (Author's note: _In fact, you can read a part about them trying to search for Jacquel later in the show_.) They were just trying to find a place to stay. Lucius noticed them and sent Ernest to get the headmaster. He said to them, "You children should be highly aware that we do not take muggles in this school." He frowned as he stared at the Muellers again. They were five little waifs dressed in rags. The perfect personification of an orphan; _But then again_, he mused, _Jacquel Romanov isn't exactly an orphan herself, not with her trendy designer clothes and her immense wealth_…

Just then Headmaster Snape arrived. "I see that you have brought some children with you, Bill Weasley," he said to the wizard who stood with the Muellers. "Very well. We shall take them in."

"Now, Severus," Lucius began, "you know it's against protocol to take in muggle children…"

"Indeed, Lucius," said Snape. "But then again, we are entitled to protect any child, be they wizard or muggle." To the children, he said, "You children will be cleaned up and dressed properly. You will also be fed. In return, you are to provide us with your names and an explanation of who you are and how and why you are here. Now come with me."

He led the children away to the headmaster's office. But before he got too far, he turned to Bill and said, "I know you didn't come here just to bring me some children, did you not?"

"No," said Bill. "In fact, I was sent here to inform you that we have found a tutor for Neville Longbottom." Snape breathed an audible sigh of relief. He had spent the last six years failing to teach the boy potions. Snape swore that Neville was little more than a squib. "He should be arriving in a few days," Bill continued, "and he's also willing to take on those other students who came to Hogwarts some time ago."

"Thank you very much, Bill Weasley," Snape said at last. "And do give my regards to your parents."

Bill left the school and Snape was now alone with the Mueller children. They were staring at a pile of bones in a corner that someone forgot to pick up. Snape noticed the pile and yelled, "Filch! Get over here and pick up this pile of crap!"

"I think that's him," said Minerva, afraid of what she knew. Argus Filch was killed during the attack at Hogwarts a few weeks before, when wizards fled from the Dark Lord. She turned to the children and said, "I am very sorry that you had to see that."

"It's ok," said Catherine. "We've seen worse." The wizards stared at her. "No, really. We've seen much worse."

At midnight, the students and teachers gathered in the Great Hall to celebrate the New Year. As everyone greeted the New Year with hope, no one noticed that there were going to be changes that were to be taking place in the school. Within a few days, school started back up and the kids were in class. But since the school had been closed for several weeks, the place was badly damaged and in need of fixing. Hagrid happily cleaned up the school and took care of the Mueller children.

And as for the mysterious tutor? Well, poor Neville was about to get the shock of his life. He, Tyler, Jamie Rose, and Candice were sitting in an empty classroom. All four had to spend nearly 2 hours listening to a boring lecture by Headmaster Snape about the importance of using magic wisely and showing up on time. But for Neville, it was simply torture to have to listen to the headmaster berate him for being little more than a squib.

Finally, the tutor stepped into the classroom and spoke some words to the headmaster. He said, "Your tutor is here, children. I leave you in good hands."

The children breathed a huge sigh of relief; they were tired of listening to Headmaster Snape. But only Neville gasped in horror when he realized who the tutor was. It was Cedric Diggory.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. So many fangirls have been begging me to bring Cedric back. So fangirls, you get your wish.

2. There are some more new characters coming up in this story; well, they've been at Hogwarts but we haven't taken much notice of them until now.

3. And we have yet another Ernest/Lucius moment (_I promise I won't put out another chapter with those two together like that...that's messed up_!!!)

4. Snape decides to make McGonagall Hogwarts's matron.

5. And in case you wanted to know the outcome of the fight between Lupin and Greyback, Greyback turns into his werewolf self and attacks Lupin. Jacobine zaps Greyback and he dies. Then she shaves his fur and hands it to Lupin, who turns the fur into blankets for Jacquel.

Now read and review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **What's in a name**


	10. Thinking of Sirius

Where we last left off:

_Finally, the tutor stepped into the classroom and spoke some words to the headmaster. He said, "Your tutor is here, children. I leave you in good hands." _

_The children breathed a huge sigh of relief; they were tired of listening to Headmaster Snape. But only Neville gasped in horror when he realized who the tutor was. It was Cedric Diggory._

* * *

Now we go to the part where most of the story centers on Jacquel. Right now, she is going through a particularly difficult time in her life. She had no adult in her life that she could confide in, and she was an orphan girl who got pregnant, like so many other girls before her. But what's different about Jacquel is that she wasn't ashamed of herself, but she wonders about what kind of future her unborn child would have as a wizard related to the Romanov family.

One day, Jacquel was sitting on the windowsill in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was now thinking about what she wanted to name her baby. Sure she could easily name the baby after scores of dead relatives, but then again, she didn't have that many living relatives to begin with. She then thought about the scores of people who died protecting her. But that would bring back too many painful memories, memories that she did not want to have.

Suddenly Julia came to her. She too had something on her mind. "Jacquel," she said, "I've got a confession to make." Jacquel frowned, wondering about what Julia was about to say. "I'm pregnant," she said at last."

Jacquel was surprised. She had no idea that Julia had been dating at all. "All right, Jules," she said. "Who were you with? And it had better not be Stacey. That guy has too many children already."

"Dream on, Jacquel," said Julia, "and besides, Stacey already has little James to deal with…"

"I knew it!" Jacquel cried out. "You've been seeing Jed again, haven't you?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking," said Julia cautiously.

"But Jules," said Jacquel, "why did you have to get pregnant? You know the pain that I'm going through! Now everyone's gonna think that you're a bad girl!"

"And as for you?" Julia said.

"In my case," said Jacquel, "you already know that Nichollo wanted me pregnant for so many years…"

"Yeah, I know about that," said Julia. "Stupid bastard, thinks he can get away with it."

"But then again, Jules, you're a pureblood and you know those purebloods might not be too happy with the prospect of you having a half-blood baby," said Jacquel.

"Yeah, so, and why should they care?" Julia replied in kind. "It's my baby and I don't care if it's a half-blood. But anyways, I shall go break the news to Jed…"

"Julia, be careful," Jacquel cried out. "If Jed finds out you're having his baby, he'll walk out on you…"

Meanwhile, Harry was thinking to himself _what the hell have I gotten myself into_? Sure he was in love with Jacquel, but there were times in his life that he felt Sirius's presence. What would Sirius have said when he found out that his godson had gotten Jacquel Romanov pregnant? Harry frowned, knowing that Sirius would have been furious with him. He then remembered what Lupin had said to him when he found out what Harry did: "_If Sirius and your parents were here, I'm sure that they would have been very disappointed in you as well_."

Harry was thinking about talking to Jacquel when Ginny showed up. As usual, she was with Gabriel, Adair, Serena, and Emma. She looked at him with anger and said, "Harry, how could you do this to me?"

"What'd I do?" he cried.

"I loved you, Harry Potter," Ginny shot back, "and this is how you show me you care. You got Jacquel pregnant, didn't you?"

"But Gin," said Harry, "things sort of happened beyond our control. I was so sad, and Jacquel was there to comfort me. You know that."

"Oh, so Jacquel's your little slut now?" Emma asked. Then she slapped him across his face. "God, you're pathetic, Potter!"

"At least _my_ father's not some rat-traitor!" Harry shot back.

"I used to think you were a hero," said Adair.

"But I _am_ a hero," Harry cried out. "I killed the Dark Lord, didn't I?"

"Not anymore," said Serena angrily. "And now that you've gotten Jacquel pregnant with your little bastard child, she's gonna drop outta Hogwarts and become _The Boy-Who-Lived's Baby Mama_!"

Sean Michael Black had overheard everything. "Mr. Snape, Miss Weasley, Miss Black, Miss Luvannokitch, and Miss Pettigrew, you will all be serving detention on Saturday and you will lose 50 points each for your house." The younger kids groaned. Sean was not done yet. "And as for you, Mr. Potter," he said, "the Headmaster has decided to ban you from going to Hogsmeade and playing Quidditch for the rest of the term."

Now if you didn't think that that would hurt everyone...it did. "What? Harry can't play quidditch?" cried Gabriel. "You must be kidding!" Everyone else protested at that. "I'm sorry, Gabriel," said Sean, "but this was your father's decision. Harry has to be taught a lesson about taking advantage of orphaned girls, especially Jacquel Romanov."

"And what of Jacquel?" cried Ginny.

"Well," said the Headmaster, "Miss Romanov will be attending therapy sessions until she is deemed fit to return to Hogwarts life. But for now, she'll be living apart from the other students..."

Jacquel, however, had no idea that her life was about to change before her very eyes; she was still thinking about what to name her baby. Then it hit her: _Sirius_. She would name the baby after Harry's godfather. After all, did she not say to him, "_Sirius is still alive, Harry, and one day he will return. I'll see to it that he does_?"

"I will name the baby Sirius," she said to herself after a while. Jacquel knew she would keep her promise to Harry.

* * *

Now read and review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Hell hath no fury like a child in pain**


	11. Stacey’s Private Hell

Where we last left off:

_Jacquel, however, had no idea that her life was about to change before her very eyes; she was still thinking about what to name her baby. Then it hit her:__Sirius. She would name the baby after Harry's godfather. After all, did she not say to him, "Sirius is still alive, Harry, and one day he will return. I'll see to it that he does?"_

_"I will name the baby Sirius," she said to herself after a while. Jacquel knew she would keep her promise to Harry._

* * *

Stacey Morgan was a young boy who once had his entire future in front of him. That was, until he was sent to Hogwarts when he was 11 years old. Despite that, he kept his New York connections strong, until a very deadly attack in an old graveyard when he was just 14 years old and a very tiny baby boy named James convinced him to stay away from the American life and the Morgan family.

Stacey was now 16 years old and he was laughing at the 14-year-old boy who thought that being Black was cool. That same 14-year-old boy had foolishly married a young girl and they had a son. He was now considering staying in England or in the wizarding world. But one more Morgan-related incident would change his future forever…

Meanwhile, Jacquel and Julia were pouring themselves over baby books. The others watched them with anticipation. "You'd think that neither of them wanted to become parents," Parvati Patil said to her friend Lavender Brown.

"And then again, Jacquel and Julia don't have a mother," said Dean Thomas.

"You're right," said Jacquel. "I have no mother and yet I'm having a baby of my own. And Headmaster Snape has the nerve to stick me in therapy. I don't really need it."

"And yet, you had to live with that horrible guy," said Lavender.

"There's no denying that," Jacquel replied in turn, "but I really need caring and understanding people, not therapy."

Mustafa Morgan was getting married, not to his longtime girlfriend, but to a mentally disabled Korean girl. The Morgan family was shocked and Eustace Kalligan protested this decision. But the girl's parents were insistent, and so Mustafa invited Stacey and little James to come to his wedding.

"It's out of the question, Stace," Mustafa said to him when he asked about Tillie Tilden. Stacey had not spoken to her since that summer, when he had almost died. "It's against the protocol to visit your former spouse."

"And you can't marry your girlfriend even though you and her have 2 kids together?" cried Stacey in turn.

"Well, my case is different," said Mustafa. "We weren't married to begin with, and there is no protocol against visiting your girlfriend and her kids. But Mimi's parents say that she has no chance of ever getting married back home, and so she must get married here. Such are the ways of the world!"

Stacey sighed. So now, there was no way that he could ever see Tillie again. But maybe James could, since after all she was his mother. "Mustafa?" he tried again. "Do you think that perhaps James can go see her? After all, she is his mother."

"I'm afraid that that's out of the question for him too," said Mustafa. "But we'll look into it. But for now, we must get you and James prepared for my wedding." The limo continued to cruise through the city of New York. Stacey stared out the window at the many skyscrapers that seemed to shoot up into the sky. He had no idea that within the next 24 hours, his life was about to be changed forever…

Meanwhile, Harry sat moping around the Gryffindor Common Room, overhearing the conversation. He had known that Jacquel and Julia had their mothers die when they were just babies, but that was only half of the story. While Julia was raised by well-meaning relatives a.k.a. the Tonks family, Jacquel had the indignity of being raised by a man who was a philanderer and a con artist.

Snape spoke to Sean soon after he issued the detentions. He said, "Now why do you have to be so hard on Harry, Severus? That boy's been under so much pressure since he defeated the Dark Lord and all that other hoopla."

"It's not like I hate him, if that's what you're implying," Snape said as he stared at his former brother-in-law. "It's just that I'm still angry with him for what he did to Jacquel Romanov."

"And if you ask me, I say that she's just as guilty as he is," Sean shot back. "Jacquel knew better to do what she did. Stop treating her like she's so special, Severus. That girl has got to learn that she's just like everyone else."

"But everyone else doesn't live with a cruel rich philandering cousin," Amber cut in.

"Indeed," said Snape, "and now instead of her learning, which is what she should be doing, she now has to prepare for the next chapter in her already sad life." He then turned his thoughts to the one who already had to plan for such a future that Harry and Jacquel would be facing. _Stacey Tobias Snape, of all the times that I needed you, where are you now? Don't tell me that you're still with them; I know that you'll only get hurt again_!

After the brief marriage ceremony, the guests were treated to a free rap concert at the fellowship hall at the church. Stacey frowned as many people went and shook Mustafa's hand, congratulating him on his marriage and meeting his new wife, a girl of just 14. Stacey then remembered his own arranged marriage, which had only lasted a year. He mildly liked Tillie, but knew that he was not yet ready to marry. Many people had shaken his hand and congratulated him on his marriage and meeting Tillie.

But then Stacey grew unhappy during his short marriage, partly because Professor Snape was mad at him for choosing to give up his childhood, and he also thought about his tragic past. And when little James was born the following year, Stacey became depressed and no one could help him. The Morgan family took him to Wales, where Stacey discovered part of his hidden past. But then he became so very depressed that he wandered into the streets of Cardiff late one night.

There, he was hit by a car and left to die by a very jealous Benjamin Saint-Michael, who hated Stacey and his mother, Shannon Morgan, and wanted to get the entire Saint-Michael fortune from his father's favorite student. Stacey almost had no will to live after that attack, and Professor Dumbledore was the only person who told him that he could either stay with his family or he could go back to New York.

Then Stacey had to deal with the prospect of his father still being alive (_for he had grown up thinking that both his parents were dead_) and he had to deal with a brother named Gabriel while he was recovering from his injuries. But now Stacey thought to himself _did I make a mistake when I decided to stay with my family instead of going back to New York? Well, after all, it was my fault that Jonas and Margaret Morgan are dead and now people are taking advantage of their children because they are orphans. And the Morgans told me to stay out of their affairs since I wasn't a real Morgan. It's all my fault. I should have gone back to New York when I had the chance._

But then he thought _my life could have gotten worse if I had returned to New York. I would not have found out about my past, and I still would have been miserable, with two or three more children and a controlling Tillie. I would have killed myself and left all my friends and little James behind, and…_

"Stacey?" a voice cut into his thoughts. He turned around and saw Aaron Morgan standing behind him. "There's been an accident. They need you in the hospital. And you'll need to bring little James." Stacey then thought to himself _what happened now? Tillie needs me to help her out? I thought I had promised myself that I wouldn't even speak to her_! He picked up little James and drove off to the hospital, bitterly regretting not saying anything to Mustafa and his new wife.

During the detention, Gabriel was writing something while the girls, Marty, and Adrian were talking in a corner. Sean had fallen asleep after a few short minutes, leaving the kids free to their own devices. "I can't believe that Harry went and betrayed me like that!" Ginny cried.

"But think of what would have happened if Jacquel wasn't with him," Marty cut in. "Harry might have committed suicide."

"Then it would have really been sad," Serena quipped.

"And then again, it could have been worse," Gabriel looked up from his newest manuscript. "Think about it, Gin: _what if it had been Marya_?"

"Marya? Oh God, Gabe! Perish the thought!" cried Adair.

"Adair, I mean it," said Gabriel. "What if Harry got Marya pregnant and not Jacquel?"

"I'd kill the little b-tch," said Emma. "Then I'd kill Harry because he was stupid to even make out with her in the first place."

"Always gotta resort to violence, hmmm, Em?" Adair quipped.

"I was just imagining things, _Megan_," Emma shot back, "and besides, I'd still go after them for what they did."

"I see," Ginny frowned. She then slumped in her seat, looking apparently defeated.

"Name?" Stacey had been sitting in the waiting area of the Accident and Trauma Unit in the hospital for the last 30 minutes. "Excuse me, sir, but I've been asking you for your name for a while," said the Black receptionist impatiently.

Usually Stacey would respond with, "_Now just a minute here! I ain't heard you call my name for a while. You know I always answer on the one ring_." But instead, he came up with, "I know you didn't just say that to my face, girl! Who the heck are you? Oprah Winfrey? Barbara Walters? Joan Rivers? Rosie O'Donnell? Madeline Albright? I can't believe that Black people have gotten even stupider by the minute! You people ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You'd rather stick to your rap culture than embracing traditional values!"

Everyone in the place stared at him. Some muttered to themselves, "_He's right. Some Black people don't even care about anything but their Black culture. He ought to be ashamed of himself, saying those mean words about Black people. We really need to make these people understand that they need to get out of the slave trap that they think they're in and bring them into the 20th Century_."

Stacey gasped. This was very much unlike him. In fact, it would be something that Headmaster Snape himself would say. _Oh crap_, Stacey thought to himself. _Now I'm beginning to sound like Headmaster Snape_! "Your name, sir?" said a nurse.

"Snape," Stacey said at last. "Stacey Snape." Everyone gasped in surprise. For many years, they thought that he was Justin Saint-Michael pretending to be Stacey Morgan. But that proved not to be the case.

"And his name?" the nurse asked as she pointed her pen at little James, who was asleep in his seat.

Until now, Stacey had no idea of what to call James. He had been born under the name James Stanislaus Morgan, and when his father was falsely revealed as Justin Saint-Michael, James was renamed James York Saint-Michael. Now Stacey had to give him another name, just as he had given himself his new name. "Snape," he said at last. "James Harrison Snape."

"Very well then, Mr. Snape," said the nurse, who thought to herself he must be playing some kind of joke. She led him into Tillie's room. Little James woke up and toddled after his father. But nothing in the world prepared them for what they would see the moment they would walk into Tillie's room and back into her life.

Tillie was lying in bed with her entire body hooked up to all kinds of machines. Stacey grew frightened. This was NOT the Tillian Marrie Tilden that he remembered. "What the heck happened to her?" he asked in surprise.

"She was in a very serious car accident not too long ago," said the nurse. "Her boyfriend died on impact. Both were wearing their seatbelts."

"Any children?" Stacey whispered.

"One, and she is a newborn," said a doctor who came into the room. "She's fine. But it's her mother that we're worried about." He cleared his throat nervously as he fumbled with some papers. "She's sustained some life-threatening injuries. So far, Tillian has refused any treatment."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Stacey said in annoyance.

"We've checked her records, and you're still legally her husband," said another doctor as he walked into the room. "Therefore, you'll have to make a difficult decision."

Stacey was very surprised. All the time that he had been away from Tillie, they were still married! This wasn't right! Someone must have tampered with his divorce papers! So he said, "I believe that you are mistaken. As far as I can recall, Tillian and I divorced in 1994, and the divorce was finalized in 1995."

"Then we must have gotten the wrong records then," said the first doctor. He looked at Stacey and said, "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to make a very difficult decision. You are still in charge of her, whether you're both divorced or not. We'll leave you alone with her and we'll come back when you have made your decision." Then the doctors and the nurse left the room.

Jacquel was now pacing the room. The therapist and Snape were speaking quietly. Finally, the woman said, "It is a wonder that Jacquel wasn't molested or anything like that by that man. But she seems to be mendable, if you can keep her away from that cousin of hers."

Snape said, "Jacquel is in school for 10 months out of the year, so I doubt if they even interact."

Jacquel frowned, wishing to God that her nightmare would end. But it didn't. In fact, another one was about to take its place…

Stacey went to Tillie's bed. There she sighed and looked at him. "Stacey? James?" she asked. "Is it really you?"

"Mommy!" James squealed as he ran to give her a hug. Stacey frowned as he saw the touching scene of a child reuniting with his mother. But then it occurred to him that he himself didn't have a mother and a tear ran down his face. Stacey turned his face towards the window so James couldn't see his tears.

"Stacey," Tillie began again.

"No, Tillie," said Stacey. "You know the protocol. I can't communicate with you in any way."

"Forget the protocol," said Tillie. "It's nothing but a set of rules designed by the Black man to distance himself from his fellow citizens. Now listen to me, Stacey: ever since you left me, my whole life has been nothing but trouble. People insult me on the streets and my whole family has given up on me. I can't go back to school. And now I'm afraid that one day, little Kristiana will have to pay for my sins. If only I could find a way to make up for them, I will. All I have to offer, but a few jewels and money, I'd give it all to your injured family."

Stacey frowned again. Why is Tillie even speaking to me? After all, she helped ruin my life. Tillie then said, "Now I've been hurt and I cannot go on like this anymore. I can no longer live on this earth, for they associate me as the Girl Who Ruined Stacey's Life. I feel as if God Himself is punishing me for this sin that I had done to you. Now, Stacey, listen to me: when those doctors come in, tell them that I wish to be taken off life support. When they ask why, tell them that they will never understand." She then looked at James. "James, you have a big boy job to do." James looked at her. "Take care of daddy for me, OK?"

"OK, mommy," said James as he went to rejoin his father.

Stacey gasped. "Tillie, no! You can't do this to James! You can't die and leave him here on this cruel planet!"

"But Stacey, I must. You heard me. They don't want me alive anymore, and so I must go."

"But think of the baby, Till! You know she can't grow up without a mother!"

"Kristiana must learn to live without me. I see that your friend didn't have a mother and she turned out OK." Tillie didn't even know that Jacquel Romanov was pregnant.

Stacey sighed and cried as he stared at his son. History is repeating itself, he thought to himself. I don't have a mother and James will have to grow up without Tillie. And Kristiana will have to grow up as an orphaned baby, just like Jacquel Romanov. He didn't think about Mustafa or Mimi Morgan during this difficult time.

"I know you can do it, Stacey Morgan," Tillie smiled. "I have faith in you. You will recover, get married, and have many more children. But you must never forget where you came from. Though you came from England, you are a New Yorker at heart. And now, I leave everything to you."

And in case you were wondering about the Muellers, they seemed to be pleasantly contented with their new home and new lives. But none of them had the chance to interact with the Hogwarts students; they were reluctant to leave their new guardian. Hagrid became alarmed after overhearing a sad story one night; he went to the headmaster to seek advice.

"I see that the children refuse to venture out," Snape said after hearing Hagrid's story. "I wonder why."

"That I don't know," said the giant. "I try askin' the eldest, only to be chased off."

"Well," said Snape, "I do know of a way to make them talk…"

At 9:31 P.M., Tillian Tilden Morgan died with only Stacey and James by her side. The baby slept, not know that her future was very much changed. And in all the urban legends that sprang up about the story of Stacey Morgan and Tillie Tilden, many Black people had come to believe that Tillie had died rather quickly with a huge overdose of the happy drug. Very few people knew that her death had been slow and tedious, and only Stacey and James were with her when she died, as opposed to the urban legends' suggestion that groups of people came to her, begging for her forgiveness.

And as for Stacey, he left the babies in the room and walked into the hall. He wept silently, knowing that in truth, he had really loved Tillie Tilden. But his greedy heart would not let him love freely until the people who had ruined his life were dead. Jonas and Margaret Morgan were dead. Linda and Butch Tilden both disappeared without a trace, presumably dead. Now Tillie was dead. But most of us would assume that Stacey is now finally free and happy that the people who stole his life were finally gone.

The James Potter/Peter Pettigrew Saga doesn't seem to end, especially when Pettigrew is trapped in the house being tortured by James's many young daughters. "Make them stop, Jamie!" Pettigrew cried for the umpteenth time. "I don't think so, Peter," James smiled as the youngest of his daughters, Carrie, dumped her bowl of cereal on his head. "Not until you confess."

"I'll never confess!" Pettigrew yelled, despite the fact that the twins were beating him over the head with wooden spoons.

"Then I guess we'll have to amp up the torture," James smiled as he pulled a makeup kit out of his wife's room.

But Stacey was still in pain after all these years. Many people had believe that he had been kidnapped by the Morgan family, but in truth, the Morgans had loved him above all else, even more than their own children. The younger children had grown very jealous of the boy over the years, and now they were getting what they deserved.

_But why am I still feeling upset_, Stacey wondered. _Who am I? Why am I here? Why am I torn in two? Why do I even care about the Morgans_? There were a number of questions he knew that would never be answered in this life. Just then, the babies stared at him, James with his gray-brown eyes, and Kristiana with her baby blue eyes. Stacey now knew that it was time to put aside his memories and embrace the unknown future. "C'mon, kids," he said at last. "Let's go home."

Sarah Potter came home to high-pitched shrieks of laughter. _I'll never leave James alone again_, she thought to herself as she walked through her front door. When she got inside, she got the shock of her life: there was a fat balding man tied to a chair wearing a dress, makeup, and jewelry. Pettigrew noticed her and screamed, "All right! All right! I'll confess!"

"Confess what?" Sarah quipped.

"I did it! I betrayed James and Lily! I killed Irene! I killed Shannon! I even allowed Bellatrix Lestrange to torture Frank and Alice to insanity! I stabbed Sirius in the back and faked my own death! I blew up those 13 people! Please don't let James hurt me!"

"Oh, so you finally confess?" James smiled. Then waving his wand and cleaning up the mess and preparing dinner, he said, "I think it's time for you to tell everyone what you did." After putting a straightjacket on Pettigrew so he wouldn't turn into a rat and escape, James left the house, unaware that his little act would get him unwanted fame and a long-lost son.

And as Stacey left New York, never to return, the Morgan family was beginning a new chapter in their lives, a chapter filled with difficulty in the beginning, but would eventually end in happiness, now that the "_crimes_" their parents and the Tildens had committed against Stacey Morgan were finally punished.

* * *

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Love doesn't mean never having to say you're sorry...**


	12. If You Really Loved Me…

Happy New Years, readers! I'm back with another chapter! Now here's where we last left off:

_And as Stacey left New York, never to return, the Morgan family was beginning a new chapter in their lives, a chapter filled with difficulty in the beginning, but would eventually end in happiness, now that the "crimes" their parents and the Tildens had committed against Stacey Morgan were finally punished._

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was worried about Jacquel. Sure she seemed to be happy and well, but somehow she wasn't speaking to him as much as she would have liked. He became alarmed when Jacquel refused to acknowledge his very existence one day and decided to confront her.

Jacquel was sitting with Julia, Roxanne, Walt, and Jed when Harry came rushing over to her. He had a worried look on his face. "Jacquel Romanov," he said sternly. "We need to talk."

At that, Jacquel turned around and looked at him. "Ok, Harry. What shall we talk about?" she said nervously as the others shifted around, all knowing that Harry was quite upset with Jacquel.

"Jacquel, you haven't been talking to me as much as you should," Harry said as Jacquel continued to look away. "What is going on here?"

"Harry, don't worry about me," Jacquel said. "I'm perfectly fine."

Usually, Harry wouldn't pursue the problem unless it was about Jacquel's cruel cousin, Nichollo Trichenberg. But this time, he refused to let this go. "Jacquel Romanov, you know better than to lie to me!" he snapped.

"Ok, fine, Harry. So I really don't want to talk about the baby right now. But that doesn't mean that I don't really care about you…"

"See, Jacquel, that's the thing. All you and Julia ever talk about is babies! You talk about babies, whether it's our baby or her baby, or just babies in particular. You aren't even talking to me…"

"Sorry, Harry. But I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to cut you loose…"

"Jacquel, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Harry, I can't see you and take care of the baby as well. And besides, you need to be with your real family."

"Jacquel Romanov, you have been watching way too many of those damn American soap operas. And I can't start off another family while I have you…"

"You can't have me because I'll probably be getting married to someone else in the near future and having his kids…"

"So now it comes to this: you think that we should just break things off because you're pregnant. We had a great thing going and now you're letting American pop culture ruin it all! Honestly, Jacquel, what are you thinking? "

"I don't know," Jacquel whispered. "I just don't know. But what I do know is that since everyone thinks that you raped me, which I think is untrue, I don't think we should be seeing each other for a while."

"You don't mean that, Jacquel," Harry continued to protest. "You really don't mean that!"  
"She doesn't, but I do," Julia snapped. "You've already ruined her life enough, Harry. Go back to your redheaded stalker!"

Harry ran off crying. Roxanne gave Jacquel a mean look. "What did you do to him?" She cried out. Then she said, "Yeah, I've had some experience in that department. My dad was with this woman for 10 years and then he married my mom and had me. American culture bullocks! What they like is crap: mentally disabled people being locked away in hidden rooms, men raping their bastard stepdaughters, young boys running away from home and getting kidnapped by child molesters, and Black people living in neighborhoods full of drugs, gangs, and prostitution. Where's the America that we used to look up to? Whatever happened to the fathers who knew best and the June Cleavers? Where are the Mr. Tibbses? Oh, I know! They've taken a back seat to the crap that infests that country today!"

"And that's why I won't be returning to New York," said Stacey, who had overheard the whole thing. "I can't believe that the Black man has fallen flat on his face and hasn't gotten himself up. All I see today is rappers and haters and players. Where did the Huxtables go? They all disappeared without a trace and nobody cares!" He frowned and said to Jacquel, "Why did you chase Harry off? You know that that boy loves you! What are you thinking?"

"That I can't do this anymore," said Jacquel. "I can't have everyone thinking that I'm a bad girl. You heard what Marya Griswold said: nobody likes a bad girl. I can't do that; I have a reputation to protect…"

"Forget about your reputation and embrace that boy!" cried Stacey. "Can't you see that he loves you no matter what they think you are! You may be Princess Jacquel Romanov to the masses, but here you're just Jacquel. And just forget about the jokes they told about you on late night TV. They are irrelevant to what you're really going through. And please don't listen to the tabloids; they tweak the truth about you. Just forget about everything and devote yourself to taking care of you until the baby comes." Jacquel stared at him in disbelief at first, then with pain with the realization of what she had done to Harry. "Just give this a few weeks and soon you'll be wishing that you had him back," said Stacey. "I'll tell Harry that you were wrong to reject him and he'll come calling…"

"You sound just like Pa on **Little House on the Prairie**," Roxanne frowned. "And besides, Jacquel might find someone else before Harry calls for her."

"Oh hell no, she better not, Roxanne Edmonds," Stacey snapped. "She's been with Harry for a long time and you ain't bout to mess this up for me!"

And with that, he left the courtyard. Jacquel and the others stared at each other with disbelief. All were thinking _damn it all! What the hell were we smoking when we told Jacquel to push Harry away_?

At the same time, Emma was sitting by herself on the steps near the lake. She knew that she had promised Ginny that she wouldn't drown herself in the lake, but there was something alluring about it that made her wish that she could do that very thing. She stripped down to her underwear and plunged in.

The water was cool, but not cold. Emma waded until she lost footing and went under. _Ok, now I know that I'm breaking my promise to Ginny Weasley_, she thought. _But then again, why would she want to be my friend? After all, I am Emma Pettigrew, the daughter of Peter Pettigrew and Jill McGuire_. Emma pushed herself until she was at the surface. She stared at the small ring that Brian had given her on her 10th birthday. She thought that the ring was controlling her, making her do things that she didn't want to do.

Suddenly, Emma had an idea. She swam back to the stairs and found a loose stone. She pulled off the ring and the necklace that she got for her 13th birthday. Her anger began to brew again. She realized that Brian wanted her out of the way and reluctantly took her in after her guardian's death. Emma sat on the stairs and with the stone beat the ring and the necklace until they turned into powder. The powder then turned into a huge ring with a black diamond at its center. That had been the ring that Peter had given Jill on the night of their engagement, and that night was destroyed by Brian Griswold.

At the same time, Gabriel was sitting in the Great Hall. Adair, Ginny, Marty, and Adrian were with him. They had seen Jacquel and Harry's confrontation and frowned as they watched him run away crying. Adair turned to Ginny and said, "I can't believe that Julia would treat Harry like that!"

Ginny piped in, "And she had the nerve to call ME redheaded stalker! I may have red hair but I'm NOT a stalker!"

"That girl has got to go," Marty joined in. "We gotta teach her a lesson about respecting others."

Gabriel smiled. "We gotta get her as far away from Jacquel as humanely possible."

"But how will we do that?" said Adrian. "We know that they're friends and all. And she killed Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Who cares!" Ginny yelled. "Forget about Marya; it's _Julia_ I want humiliated! We'll expose _her_ pregnancy to the whole school!"

"You mean to tell us that Julia is pregnant too?" Adair gasped.

"And with a muggle nonetheless," Ginny shot back. "So we've gotta find a way to humiliate Julia to the point where she doesn't want to be at Hogwarts anymore!"

Someone else was coming down the stairs. Emma paused, hoping that it wasn't Ginny. She would be furious if she saw Emma like this. But Emma had more important things to worry about. She looked at the diamond again. Peter's jewel had been an emerald. Brian had taken the emerald and had the diamond set in its place. Then the emerald was given to Sibyl Griswold, who gave it to Emma before her death.

With some difficulty, Emma carved the diamond out of the ring. She swam out into the lake again and dove under. She knew what she had to do. She opened her hand and the diamond fell. It fell onto the rocks and smashed into a million pieces. Brian's jewel was gone. It would never again trouble another human being.

That being done, Emma swam up to the surface. Upon reaching the air, she did several flips and laughed. She had not laughed since the death of Sibyl Griswold nearly six years before. "I'm free, free, free, free, free!" she squealed as she performed several more underwater stunts.

Concerning the girl we call Marya Griswold, she was sitting in an empty room on top of a tower. When Snape became Headmaster, the Slytherins secretly locked Marya in the tower upon Emma's sorting into Slytherin. For several months, Marya had lived in near-squalid conditions, her robes becoming rags, her frame shrinking from being barely fed, and her personality being very much changed. Instead of playing the "_bad girl_", she was now the lonely prisoner. So _this is how Sirius Black felt while he was stuck in Azkaban_, Marya thought while writing another complaint on the notepad that had been left in the tower. _I want to go home_, she wrote again, _but I have no home to go to. I don't have a family, and because of my reputation, no one wants to take care of me. God is so unfair_. But little did she know that her life was about to change forever...

"What are you doing out there?" A voice cut into her thoughts. It was Ernest Lestrange, and he himself had gone to the lake for a swim.

"Well," said Emma, "to be perfectly honest, I was going to drown myself, but then I realized that Brian wanted me dead. So I made it so that he'll never hurt me again." She smiled as she looked at him. "I'm free, I'm safe. The black diamond has been destroyed and now I'm free to live my life." Ernest opened his eyes wide as Emma described to him her sad family history. He never realized that Emma had been unhappy for many years until she went to Hogwarts.

At length, he said, "So Brian Griswold very much started most of the trouble that Harry had to face." Emma nodded. "And he was beheaded the night before Hogwarts was attacked. I have a feeling that he got what he deserved."

Emma nodded, her throat too full for speech. She slipped the empty ring onto her finger, making a mental note to put the emerald back in after her swim. After a few unsettling moments, she turned to Ernest and said, "You know it's not cool to make out with your uncle."

That remark caught Ernest off guard. He said, "But Uncle Lucius loves me more than anything in the world!"

"Even more than his own son?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"And you were making out with him on the same night that Hogwarts was attacked."

"I had no choice. He was either gonna kill cousin Draco or kidnap Marya."

"Well, I can take pity on your cousin, but I don't mind him kidnapping Marya. She is a bad girl…"

"Yeah, we've already heard that from your friend Ginny. They had a terrible fight."

"Oh, did they?"

"Yeah. Ginny was angry that Marya would say terrible things about you. She beat her up."

"I see."

"And also, you can't tell anyone about me and Lucius."

"But you don't have any friends."

"I can't have everyone knowing that I love Lucius Malfoy. Cousin Draco will be very angry with me and Jacquel Romanov would be making fun of me. I just can't take that risk."

"And how would you make me promise to never reveal your secret?"

"Just take my hand and say you promise."

Emma smiled as she took Ernest's hand. She knew that Ernest was seeking something else. _Was it me she thought. Did he come out here just to see me? What does he want? Does he want me_? "Ok, I won't tell anyone about your disturbing little secret."

"Indeed," said Ernest as he looked at Emma. The they both sat on the steps and looked towards the Eastern sky, which seemed to turn black with anticipation of a terrible storm on the horizon…

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Should Julia and Jacquel continue to be friends to should Jacquel cut her loose? Tell me what you think.

2. Emma wants to free herself from her cruel life, but with an unforeseen encounter with the albino Ernest Lestrange, could she be repeating her mother's tragic story?

3. And with all the news concerning Jamie Lynn Spears's pregnancy, I strictly urge you young readers to think before you do something that you'll regret later in life. And if your name just happens to be Jamie Lynn, please don't be like your sister Britney; you'll hate yourself in the end.

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Not my idea...**


	13. Now Who Thought of That?

Where we last left off:

_Emma smiled as she took Ernest's hand. She knew that Ernest was seeking something else. Was it me she thought. Did he come out here just to see me? What does he want? Does he want me? "Ok, I won't tell anyone about your disturbing little secret." _

_"Indeed," said Ernest as he looked at Emma. The they both sat on the steps and looked towards the Eastern sky, which seemed to turn black with anticipation of a terrible storm on the horizon…_

* * *

Ronald Weasley was the kind of guy who would love to be in Harry Potter's shoes. He'd get the power and the glory and the beautiful girl, namely Jacquel Romanov. But all Ron had was very little power, no fame, no glory, and a smart girl named Hermione Granger. But in this scene, Ron would get something more, something that no other wizard could possibly get (save for Jacquel)…

Harry was sitting in the courtyard. He was crying his heart out. It had been a few hours since Jacquel had broken his heart. He never thought that Jacquel would get mad at him, yell at him, or push him away for that matter. He suddenly remembered the moment they had first met: _Harry Potter was a naive, confused young boy who had just found out that he was a famous wizard and he had defeated Lord Voldemort when he was a baby. Jacquel Romanov was an orphaned young girl-witch who was later revealed as a rich princess. The two didn't become friends until Harry saved Jacquel from a troll during the Halloween party during their first year at Hogwarts. For the next few years, the two became friends quickly until a few months ago, when Harry was upset because of Sirius's death. Jacquel was there to comfort him; she knew tragedy all too well. They apparently fell in love soon after and now Jacquel was pregnant with his child_.

_So that's how it all ended_, Harry thought to himself. _Jacquel was my friend and I took advantage of her. She's upset with me and as a result, our friendship has ended_. He began crying again, this time it was for Jacquel Romanov. He knew that he was wrong to do what he had done to her.

The teachers were becoming worried. Marya Griswold had not been seen since the Wizarding War ended several months ago. Hagrid had cleaned the school from top to bottom many times, but he had not seen Marya. Not until he discovered a secret door behind a tapestry. Taking out the wand that Amber had given him for Christmas, he unlocked the door and walked up the stairs leading up to Marya's tower.

When he reached the top of the tower, Hagrid got the shock of his life: there was Marya Griswold, lying nearly nude in a very tiny room that hadn't been cleaned in ages. She was barely alive. "My word," he whispered as he stared at the girl. "Marya Griswold, who on earth put you in here?" When he got no response, he broke down the door and swept the girl onto his shoulders. Hagrid then ran down the stairs towards Headmaster Snape's office.

Just then, Ron came to see him. He had overheard the confrontation between Harry and Jacquel and realized what Harry and Jacquel had been doing all summer. "Hello, Harry," said Ron, trying to look as innocent as he could as he sat beside Harry. "And how are you doing today?"

In his anger and pain, Harry snatched his best friend and kissed him. At this, Ron was very amazed. "Ok, Harry, what is up with you?" He said very cautiously.

"Jacquel rejected me!" Harry began to sob. "She was my friend and I got her pregnant. Lupin was right; I took advantage of her when she came over to my house. He was so angry with me, and Jacquel apparently caught on. And now she hates me!"

Ron stared at Harry. He never realized that Harry had been in love with Jacquel the whole time. Now it was apparently over between them. "Harry? Harry, don't cry. You still have me. I'm still your friend."

"Of course you've been my friend, Ronald Weasley," said Harry. "In fact, you've been always my best friend, my loyal sidekick. What would I have done without you?"

"Nothing," said Ron. "If it weren't for me, then you'd be lost, now wouldn't you?" Then the two boys slipped away to Gryffindor Tower. No one else was there, and they were the only boys in the dorms. "Everything's going to be ok, Harry," said Ron as Harry threw himself down on his bed and cried. "I won't get mad at you. Harry, I'm here for you if you need me…"

Harry threw his arms around Ron and kissed him once again. This time, he knew that Ron would be there for him no matter what. But something else was about to come out…

Emma now had a terrible dilemma. She wondered if she were repeating her mother's story. But for many years, she had believed that Sibyl Griswold was her mother. However, after the aged Wiccan's death and the arrival of a woman claiming to be her real mother, Emma found herself wondering who the other woman was and why she was claiming to be her mother. Very soon, the Griswold family moved to London, England, where Emma experienced hate and rejection before going to Hogwarts the next year. She had made many friends and tried to stay out of trouble, but trouble seemed to find her. In her 3rd year, she discovered that Peter Pettigrew was her father. In her 4th year, Emma found out that Jill Griswold was her mother. It was now her 5th year and she was now in Slytherin.

Very soon, Ernest came to see her. He was unable to think clearly since Emma had all but slammed him for having a crush on his uncle, Lucius Malfoy. After writing a letter to Lucius, Ernest went to join Emma as she sat on the steps. She said to him, "I wish you weren't like that, Ernest. That's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with me liking Lucius," Ernest shot back. "I don't see why you are against it!"

"It might not be me, but do you think your parents would like that? What about Lucius's wife? His son? Ernest Rudolphus Grant Lestrange, You need to think before you do something that you're going to regret later in life!"

Emma stormed off, leaving Ernest to think about what she had said. He then remembered what he had said concerning Emma: "You _think she's so great and Peter Pettigrew is a hero? Hardly! Peter Pettigrew stabbed his friend Sirius Black in the back and killed 13 people. One of those people just happened to be Marya's mother! And Aslan dabbles in dark magic and practices black sorcery when she clearly is in Gryffindor! Peter Pettigrew is her father_!" He had said that while arguing with his uncle, but did he really mean that?

The James Potter/Peter Pettigrew Saga continues in the Ministry of Magic. Actually, it was in a holding cell in the Ministry. James and Pettigrew were sitting in a cell waiting for Minister Fudge to speak to them. But of course he sent someone in his place. That someone just happened to be Percy Weasley. "Ok, Peter," James smiled. "Tell the nice young man what you did."

And as Peter Pettigrew told the truth about what he did, Hagrid went to Headmaster Snape's office with Marya in tow. The headmaster was sitting at his desk, frowning. "Please don't bother me right now."

"Why not?" Hagrid. "I found Marya Griswold! They locked her in the tower!"

"Indeed," Snape frowned. "Minerva, could you please take her to Poppy?" And as the older witch took the younger girl to the hospital wing, Snape said to Hagrid, "Please don't tell anyone, but Amber is pregnant again."

"And you just happen to be the father, aren't you?" said the giant with a smirk on your face.

"You think I like to keep secrets," snapped the headmaster. "While our Jacquel Romanov's pregnancy is being followed in the newspapers, Headmaster Snape likes to keep a secret girlfriend on the side. Oh, what a tangled web we weave."

You think this story is over? Not by a long shot! We'll next see the antics of Ron, Dudley, Candice, Jaden, Jonathan, Julia, and several other characters as Jacquel and Julia go through 9 months of hell!

* * *

Author's notes:

1. The line "_you've been always my best friend, my loyal sidekick_" comes from my other story "**A Loyal Sidekick**", which I will release later this month. In it, Harry realizes that Ron has been there for him throughout every bad situation and then some.

2. Although Ernest and Emma are talking, don't think that this will be an Ernest/Emma pairing. I've already written the end of the story, which will be a Draco/Emma pairing.

3. Now that Marya has been rescued, will she be able to recover from her ordeal? Will she be able to stay at Hogwarts? And considering what she went through, would she want to?

4. James has turned Pettigrew in to the authorities, and now he actually reveals himself. What does that mean for Harry and Tyler?

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Who's that Girl?**


	14. The Girl from Ipanema

Where we last left off:

_"You think I like to keep secrets," snapped the headmaster. "While our Jacquel Romanov's pregnancy is being followed in the newspapers, Headmaster Snape likes to keep a secret girlfriend on the side. Oh, what a tangled web we weave."_

* * *

_Do you think that Henry and Shara don't have a mother? Then think again! She is featured only in this part of the story and only for a short while. Here it is! _

One day, Jacquel, Hermione, Ginny, and Tyler were sitting all by themselves in the Great Hall. All four were very worried about Harry and Ron. For the last three weeks, the two boys didn't speak to their friends. They didn't even sit with their friends in class, nor did they stand up for Hermione whenever the other girls made fun of her.

Very soon, Julia and Dudley joined them. "For all we know," Julia said, "Harry and Ron have been acting very strangely lately."

Everyone agreed. Dudley said, "In fact, I saw them hugging yesterday."

"Ewwwwwww," cried Jacquel. "That's just disturbing."

"You don't think they could be…" Hermione started.

"What? Oh hell no! No way!" cried the others.

"Hermione, you must be kidding," said Ginny.

Just then, a huge wind blew from a magical place called Ipanema. A young woman breezed into the Great Hall. Students gasped, and some of them ran off to get Headmaster Snape. "I can't deal with this," said Ginny. "I'm going to join Gabriel and Emma." And she slipped off to the Slytherin table.

At once, the headmaster stared at the girl. "Who are you and what do you want?" She did not answer him. "I demand to know your name!" snapped Snape. The girl whispered two names. "Henry. Shara."

The above named children cried out, "Mummy!" They both ran to her and she gave them a hug.

"So you know those little children?" McGonagall said.

"I am their mother," whispered the girl.

That afternoon, the headmaster and the professors had gathered in his office while the girl explained her story. "I met Vlad Dratzins during one of his adventures with Kaylen Klieg. How is he?"

"Dead," said Slughorn.

At this, her face went deathly pale. She gasped, "You mean to tell me that Vlad Dratzins is dead?"

"Yes," said Snape. "He, that fairy boy, and several other companions were all killed in the wizarding war. I'm very sorry."

The girl sank down into her seat. _Vlad is dead? A wizarding war? Everyone else is dead, too_? She began to cry, for she knew that she would never see Vlad, Kaylen, Aaron, Imani, Alexis, Maurice, Jasper, Ross, Vincent, Denis, and Laurence again.

She then looked at Henry and Shara. They had been born in the coming darkness, and witnessed many horrible things. But they were too young to realize that their father was dead. "Then I too am dying," she said to the amazement of everyone.

Pomfrey was the most surprised. "You can't die yet," she whispered to the sad girl. "It's not your time."

Amber said to her, "I'm afraid that it is, Aunt Poppy. I once read a story about a race of people who thrived on happiness and good things. But if something sad happens to them, they die!"

"We can't let her go," said McGonagall. "She hasn't told us her name yet."

"My name is Charisma," said Charisma as she took her final breath and died.

The headmaster frowned as he walked out of the room. He had witnessed yet another death in his lifetime; and the saddest part was that Charisma was a mother. Snape found himself thinking about Lily and Irene. Both witches were mothers when they met their early deaths. And now it was Jacquel's turn to be a mother. Snape couldn't help but wonder if Jacquel would die in childbirth and leave her baby behind.

That night, Jacquel was preparing for bed when McGonagall came to her. "The headmaster wishes to see you," she said. Jacquel immediately rushed off to the headmaster's office, not caring that she was half-dressed. When she got to the door, the door yelled out, "Password?"

Up to now, Jacquel had gotten very annoyed at the passwords that Dumbledore had used while he was still alive. They all dealt with candy, which the old man liked. But Severus Snape was now headmaster of Hogwarts and his passwords were filled with dark and moody words. "Enigma," she whispered and the door swung open.

The headmaster was sitting at his desk, frowning at the huge pile of lemon drops that still remained on his desk when Jacquel walked in. "Good evening, Headmaster," she said, remembering that Snape had ordered all students, teachers, and staff to address him as "Headmaster." "I hear that you have something to tell me."

"And I see that you have appeared before me without any clothes on," said the headmaster in turn. "But enough of that. I have some very tragic news that will disturb you. Do you know Henry and Shara Dratzins?"

"Yes," said Jacquel. "I take care of them."

"Then I must tell you that you must continue to care for them," said Snape. Jacquel stared at him. "Their mother is dead."

"What do you mean Henry and Shara's mother is dead?" Jacquel gasped in shock. She sank into a chair that had been briefly occupied by Charisma.

"She is dead," said Snape. "And what a tragedy it was for her, hearing that the man she loved had died and left her alone and unhappy and with two very small children. Such a tragedy indeed." He looked upon the young witch, and then bitterly realized that it was a pregnant young witch he had been talking to. "Forgive me," he said after a while. "I have quite forgotten that you yourself will become a mother. I will never tell you any more disturbing news. You may go now."

And with that, Jacquel slowly rose from her seat and headed for the door. "And another thing," said the headmaster. She looked at him. "Her name was Charisma Dratzins."

After Jacquel left, Amber came to him and said, "Why are you so worried about her, Severus? Jacquel's going to be fine."

"It's not that, Amber," Snape said. "I'm just concerned for her baby. If anything were to happen to Jacquel Romanov...I won't even think of it. But now about that mysterious girl..."

In a field where many of those who died in the wizarding war were buried, lies a small statue with the names of the 11 dead children carved into its base. The inscription read, "_Out of darkness, out of hate, out of fear, they came and saved us all; but they lost their lives in the process, and we shall forever honor their names_:

_Laurence Pascal Anderson, Imani Yamoussoukro D'eatamivcio, Vlad Dratzins, Vincent de Fleance, Denis Jonson, Kaylen Klieg, Aaron Lakeshire, Alexis Luvannokitch, Maurice Robertson, Jasper Smith, and Ross Stuart." _

And underneath Vlad's name was the name _Charisma Dratzins_. Very few people knew who she was, and those people who knew her kept a very dark secret. And that secret could very well send shockwaves into both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

As for Jacquel, she had already known that she would have to be caring for Henry and Shara; but little did she realize that their mother had been alive the whole time she had been raising them and now she was dead. That sent Jacquel to a time she had wanted to remember, the time of her own mother's death. But she had never met Irene Romanov, and she knew that she couldn't bring herself to ask Headmaster Snape about her mother just yet. But she had another problem: _would I die too like my mother before me? Would I leave Sirius behind, just as my mother had left me_?

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Death seems be a central theme in Snape's life. He wonders if he could prevent what happened to Irene from happening to Jacquel.

2. There is a story about Kaylen, Vlad, and Charisma; but it won't be on this site.

3. Vlad is featured in my version of the 7th book, but he isn't the father of Henry and Shara.

4. Jacquel considers the name Charisma even though she plans to name the baby Sirius

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **What happens after the hookup?**


	15. Afterglow

Where we last left off:

_As for Jacquel, she had already known that she would have to be caring for Henry and Shara; but little did she realize that their mother had been alive the whole time she had been raising them and now she was dead. That sent Jacquel to a time she had wanted to remember, the time of her own mother's death. But she had never met Irene Romanov, and she knew that she couldn't bring herself to ask Headmaster Snape about her mother just yet. But she had another problem: would I die too like my mother before me? Would I leave Sirius behind, just as my mother had left me? _

* * *

At that, Harry had had enough of Ron and Hermione fighting. The two seemed to be fighting from dawn to dusk. Their fighting was driving him mad. Just the other day, Hermione slapped Ron across his face in front of Harry. It was then that Harry knew that he must lay down the law.

That day, Ron and Harry were just sitting together in the library when Hermione came rushing in. She had heard about their secret relationship from Julia and she wasn't too happy about it. (Author's note: _You may think to yourself, "Why on earth would Ron and Hermione be dating when they fight with each other in every other chapter of the book?" But life has a strange way of making sure that crap like this happens to them, like this chapter for example_.) Hermione yelled, "Ronald Weasley, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Hermione," said Ron, trying to look all sweet and innocent, which we all know that he was not.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Ronald!" snapped Hermione. "Don't tell me that there's nothing going on with you. I know all about what you and Harry have been doing all month!"

"She sounds just like your mother," Harry whispered to Ron.

"I can't stand her when she does that," Ron replied in return.

Hermione started again: "Ron, what is up with you? What have you and Harry been doing this month? And don't you tell me that you weren't doing anything because I know when you're lying!"

Ron knew that there was no way that he could get himself out of this situation. So he said, "Well, I've been hanging out with Harry because Jacquel rejected him…"

"…more like _going out with him_, if what Julia tells me is true," Hermione snapped in return. "And why would Jacquel reject Harry? Oh, did Jacquel reject him because he was a big jerk to her?"

"Yes, I was," said Harry. "Jacquel was my friend and I got her pregnant. She got mad at me and told me that I can never talk to her again."

"Harry told me that Julia told Jacquel that Harry was a jerk to her," said Ron. "And then Harry comes to me and tells me that Jacquel had rejected him."

"I see," said Hermione, "and I'm gonna have a word with her about that. Nobody tells Jacquel that Harry is a jerk, especially that little half-bred brat. But then again, Julia tells me that you two have been doing weird things since Jacquel rejected Harry. Is that true?"

Ron was aghast. "Hermione Granger, I thought that you didn't listen to Julia. You yourself said that she was a spoiled brat…"

"Of course I said that she was a brat," Hermione snapped. "But then again, she is telling the truth about you boys…"

"Hermione Granger, you had better stay outta of my business!" Ron yelled. "You shouldn't be wondering about what Harry and I have been doing. And here's my answer: no way are Harry and I dating…"

That did it. Hermione reached over to Ron and slapped him across his face. Harry was surprised. When Ron and Hermione fought, it would usually be insults that they would be hurling at each other. Now it was the slapping. The last time Hermione had slapped someone, she had slapped Draco Malfoy. And they were all 13 years old and Jacquel was with them when that happened.

Harry knew that it was time for him to intervene. Up until now, he had put up with the fighting and the insulting. But he wasn't about to put up with this. "Hermione Granger, what did you do to him?" he yelled in anger. "Ron is my best friend and your friend. Why did you slap him?"

"Because he's lying to me and hiding something," Hermione snapped in turn. She then reached up and slapped him across his face. "And how could you be such a jerk to Jacquel?" she yelled. "I can't believe you, Harry Potter! Jacquel was your friend and my friend and Ron's friend and then you went and got her pregnant! What were you thinking?"

"Now Hermione," Harry began, "you know that Jacquel and I weren't actually planning on this to happen. But now Jacquel's having a baby and she's going through a phase where one second she's yelling at people and the next second she's crying and feeling lonely. You can never tell which…"

"Oh shut up, Harry," Hermione yelled. "Don't give me any of your damn excuses. Jacquel's mad at you because you messed up her life…"

"But her life would have been messed up anyway," Harry protested in turn. "Her cousin would have gotten her pregnant had she stayed with him instead of with me. I just wanted to keep her safe…"

"…and then you went and had that affair with her," Hermione finished for him. "So you think it's cool to go around and mess up Jacquel's life? What's next? You're planning to mess up Ginny's?"

"Leave my sister out of this!" yelled Ron.

"Oh shut up, you liar!" Hermione snapped as she slapped him.

Headmaster Snape overheard the argument and rushed towards them. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger? What are you doing? Fighting? I'm very surprised with you three!" He frowned as he stared at them. "I thought you all knew better than that. You are supposed to be setting an example for the other students and I find you here fighting. And just for that, you three will be serving detention with Professor McGonagall tonight." Snape stared at them again, then said, "I will tell her to send for you at 8:00 tonight." And then he walked off, with his headmaster's robes billowing behind him.

Hermione was aghast. "This is all your fault, you two! If only you had told me the truth and not try to bypass it with lies, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Oh yeah?" snapped Ron. "And what if we told you the truth? You'd be beating us up to Kingdom Come, and we'd be getting detention anyway."

"It doesn't matter anyway, because we have detention with McGonagall tonight," said Harry sadly. "Hermione, why do you yell at Ron so much? Is it because you secretly hate him?"

"Oh shut up, you Pink-Princess rapist!" Hermione yelled. "And for your information, I actually care about Ron and you! So there!"

Meanwhile, at the Ministry, Percy sat with a bored look on his face as Pettigrew explained what he had done. After the story was told, Percy said, "So you mean to tell me that YOU betrayed Harry's parents to the Dark Lord and YOU were responsible for the deaths of 13 people and YOU blamed it all on Sirius Black?"

"He did WHAT???" James bellowed. "He blamed Sirius for HIS crimes???"

"I even had him locked up in Azkaban while I played the hero," Pettigrew admitted as he clung to James. "Don't let him hurt me!"

But Pettigrew was about to be in a world of hurt, for Kingsley Shackelbolt overheard everything and rushed in with several aurors at his side. "Peter Pettigrew, I presume?" he asked. "I've been waiting many years to catch you and now my paitence has paid off. Well done, Percy."

"And his friend?" Percy questioned. Kingsley took one good look at James and gasped. "James Potter, is that you?"

That evening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves facing Professor McGonagall in what used to be Filch's office. She smiled grimly at them and said, "The headmaster tells me that you've been fighting. I will not approve of this behavior out of you. You are prefects and I expect you to set an example for the other students to follow. Now, Hermione, I want you to go through Filch's file cabinets and put all the papers in this large box. Harry and Ron, I want you two to clean out the closet and put everything in these boxes. I'd watch you, but then I have to watch my granddaughter and frankly, I'd rather watch her than you. I trust that you'll complete all your tasks and be on your best behavior." She then took baby Cygnus and left the room.

The kids soon got to their tasks. Hermione frowned as she opened the cabinets and stuffed the papers into the largest box that she could find. Harry and Ron worked quickly and put all the things that Argus Filch had confiscated over the years into as many large boxes as they could. Within 1 hour and 30 minutes, the boys had completed their tasks, but Hermione wasn't even done with the first file cabinet.

"Stupid boys, thinks that they can hide their little secrets from me," she muttered as she pulled out the files marked E and stuffed them into a box.

Harry turned to Ron and said, "Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thanks for not betraying me."

"That's what friends do."

"Now, Ron, what should we do next?"

Ron smiled a wicked smiled as he looked at Harry. "Oh you know, what we've been doing all month…"

Hermione had had it with the filing. She slammed down the papers on the table and yelled, "Forget this!" She then grabbed a wand and waved it about. Very soon, all of the files were emptied and the papers were in the boxes. The boxes were then stacked neatly in a corner. Hermione sat down and rested. Emptying files was surely hard work.

Just then, the sounds coming from the closet caught her ear. She sighed and thought to herself _Harry and Ron are lying to me. Let's see what they are really doing_. She crept near the door frame, smiling because she knew she was going to catch them doing whatever they were doing. But when she walked in, she got the shock of her life: Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were sitting behind their pile of boxes, kissing like there was nothing going on between them.

That did it. Hermione began to get angry. Ron and Harry had lied to her and they weren't about to get away with it! Harry noticed her and said, "Uh, Ron, I think we've been busted."

"You're damn right you've been busted!" Hermione screamed as she stared at them. "I knew you boys were lying to me in the beginning!"

"Oh, c'mon Hermione," said Harry. "You know yourself…"

"…and now you're about to mess up Ron the way you messed up Jacquel!" Hermione screamed as she lunged at him.

Ron reached out to stop her but was pushed to the side. Harry and Hermione collided, and Harry was thrown back towards the doorframe. In the process, his glasses fell off his face and were destroyed.

"Hermione Granger!" he yelled as he reached for her. "You have just crossed the line!"

"Oh **really**?" Hermione snapped in turn. "You go around messing up Jacquel, and then you mess with Ron. You're nothing but a…"

She never got to finish her insult, because Harry pushed her into the closet and ran for the door, locking it in place. "HARRY JAMES POTTER," Hermione yelled as she pounded on the now-locked door. "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR! HARRY???"

"No," Harry said quietly. "You can say mean things about me and yell at me and slap me, but you will not break my glasses." He turned and walked away from the office, bitterly cursing himself for ever becoming friends with Hermione Granger in the first place.

But just as he had gotten to the stairs, he tripped and fell (not down, but UP). Amber Dumbledore, the new "_Professor Dumbledore_," heard him collapse and rushed to his aid. "Harry, what happened?"

"Hi, Amber…I mean Professor Dumbledore…I mean…ouch…did something stupid…fell…"

"Just hang on, Harry. I'll go get Hagrid."

"But can't you just carry me?'

"Not in my condition I can't. Hagrid?"

At once, the giant came rushing over to her. He said, "Yeh missed poetry night. Luddie recited a poem about two lovers. Very tragic." He then looked at Harry. "And what happened to him?"

"Harry broke his ankle," said Amber. "In fact, he broke both of them. Can you carry him to the hospital wing?"

"Well, of course," said Hagrid as he picked Harry up. "I'm sure he'll get better soon…"

Marya woke up in the hospital wing. It had been nearly 3 days since Hagrid had rescued her from what she would later call her "_living grave_". She had no idea about who she was or where she had come from. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital wing, Marya Griswold," snapped the headmaster.

"Who is Marya Griswold?" the girl asked. "She doesn't exist. My name is Gwendolyn Luvannokitch."

And with that, Severus Snape just stared at the girl. It was just like Marya Griswold had passed away and Gwendolyn Luvannokitch had taken her place. Hagrid saw them and said, "She didn't tell you about how she ended up in the tower, or did she?"

"I don't think she needs to," Snape said. "I think she needs to tell us about how she just happened to get the name Gwendolyn."

A few hours had passed since Hermione was locked in the closet by Harry. But she wasn't alone. Ron has been present when Harry grew mad at Hermione and locked her in after she broke his glasses. But we're asking ourselves this one hard question: _will Ron and Hermione stop fighting long enough and see what's in front of them_?

Here's the answer: After pounding on the door for several minutes, Hermione plopped down on the floor. She sighed and muttered to herself, "Where did we go wrong? What's happening to us? Have we gotten to the point where we can't even talk to each other?"

Ron frowned. He knew that Hermione was angry with him for lying to her, but did she hate him? He said, "You probably hate me, don't you?"

"No," Hermione replied in turn. "I don't hate you, Ronald Weasley. I just hate the fact that you lied to me. Now let me get this: _Why_?"

"You heard Harry. Jacquel got mad at him and told him to never talk to her again."

"I see. And what did you do about it?"

"I did what anyone else would do. I stuck by him. And you do know that it was all Julia's doing, don't you?"

"Well, she may be Jacquel's best friend, but I don't trust her. I will never listen to her again."

"And we can tell Jacquel not to talk to Julia until she changes her ways."

"And why were you making out with Harry?"

"Ok, 'Mione. Let's not start."

"Ronald, I have to know the truth. Why?"

"If you must know, then Harry was kind of upset about Jacquel getting mad at him. Luckily I came along and fixed that. But I had no idea that Harry had even loved Jacquel in the first place."

"Me neither. And now, we must deal with ourselves. Perhaps we should quit fighting now and see what's in front of ourselves."

"You mean making out?"

"Of course, Ronald."

The two of them frowned as they thought about Harry actually being in love with Jacquel Romanov. And then comes the part where they do some very serious making out. (Author's note: _See? I told you that they would have to quit fighting and see what was in front of them! And the thing that was in front of them was EACH OTHER_!!!)

And as for Catherine Mueller, she was curious as to what was inside the huge castle called Hogwarts. Although her younger siblings were still too afraid to venture outside the cabin, she wanted to go to the castle. So, during poetry night, Catherine snuck out of the cabin and made her way towards the castle grounds. After walking through the huge doors, she suddenly found herself in a great hallway. And with her lucky level well below zero, Catherine wasn't surprised to see a couple of students there.

Malfoy and Blaise were talking about their latest plan when the sound of suits of armor falling distracted them. They ran out, expecting to find some overeager 1st year. Instead, they found Catherine Mueller standing next to a pile of armor. "What did you hear?" Malfoy snapped as he stared at her.

"Don't hurt me!" Catherine squeaked as she faced the two older boys. She was nearly 14 years old and she was a bit afraid of them. Blaise said to her, "She doesn't seem to be so bad, doesn't she, Drake?"

"Not bad indeed," said Malfoy. Then looking at Catherine again, he said, "You're one of those Muellers, aren't you? I've got a little plan that involves you."

And now we come to the afterglow. Ron and Hermione had walked out of the closet and looked around the room, wondering if Harry was ever going to forgive them. Just then, Headmaster Snape showed up.

"About time you two showed up," he snapped as he looked at them. "It is 5:30 A.M. Do you two have any idea as to why you are still in this despicable place?"

"Well…" Hermione began.

"Indeed," said the headmaster. "I too was caught in this very room. And not by Filch either, but by Slughorn."

"You mean, Slughorn was teaching here when you were a student?" cried Ron.

"I could barely stand that man, and yet I did well in his class," Snape frowned again. "He caught me here, and with a girl at that."

" Shannon?" Ron asked again, for he knew that Shannon had to be Stacey's mother.

"Not Shannon, Ronald, but Jadis," Snape frowned.

"Jadis?" cried Hermione. "You mean Jaden's mother Jadis Kastianopolis?"

"Well," said the headmaster, "there was once a time when she was known as Belinda. Belinda Jade Turner to be exact. She was the Slytherin bad girl."

"Like Marya?" Ron asked.

"No, not like Marya," said Snape. "Belinda Jade was the resident bad girl, but she was never as bad as Marya. Except when she messed with two boys named Sean and Regulus…"

"Sean as in Sean Michael? Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron interrupted again.

"Please stop interrupting me, Ronald," said Snape. "It was Sean LeSouse-Rowes and Regulus Black. She wasn't happy with them when she discovered that they were gay and they were lovers. But she wasn't alone in that matter. Her best friend Irene Romanov was a Slytherin, but she was better known for her sexual prowess than actually being the granddaughter of a czar."

"And that would be Jacquel's mother?" Hermione frowned.

"That was her mother," Snape said. "The girls kept themselves away from the other houses and stuck to ours, unless you were dealing with that Sirius Black. Then you'd never know yourself as the same person. The day I was caught with Belinda Jade, I had suffered the most humiliating prank of my life. James Potter played a very cruel prank on me and Shannon actually slapped him. I then learned that Shannon could either be the best friend or the annoying little sister of the Marauders. She did have a crush on me, but we all knew that she really liked Sirius. It was nearly midnight when Belinda Jade spoke to me, saying that even though James did a mean thing to me, he was quite funny. I said _you wanna make something of it_? And Belinda Jade said _bring it on_."

He paused and looked up. Several students and teachers had surrounded him, all wanting to hear the story. Not minding them, he continued, "And that very night, we sneak into Filch's office and hide there for a few hours…"

"I knew it! You hooked up with Jadis, didn't you?" cried Ginny. "Headmaster Snape, you are a bad boy!"

"And she was a bad girl, Miss Weasley," said the headmaster in turn. "So that makes two of us. But then Professor Slughorn comes along and catches us…"

"And I lectured to them about the importance of chastity," said Slughorn as he walked into the room. "Now, Severus, I should have known that something like that was going on between you and Belinda Jade. And yet you refuse to confess."

"And you have a mind that can't detach itself from beautiful girls at that," the headmaster frowned at his former teacher.

And while that was happening, Ron and Hermione walked away from the room, holding hands as they went. Hermione said to Ron, "I still can't believe that I nearly killed our friendship."

"I know," Ron said in return. They stood together by a window and watched as the sun rose, and then disappeared behind dark clouds. He smiled at Hermione and said, "I think that we should be heading off."

"Where? To our dorms?" Hermione said.

"Nope. To the hospital wing," Ron said at last. "We've got a surprise for a certain someone…"

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Don't worry, folks; Ron and Hermione won't be hooking up in this story. If anything, this will be a Blaise/Hermione and Ron/Luna pairing.

2. We'll be seeing more Catherine action in the next few chapters.

3. And when James revealed himself to Kingsley, well, let's just say that all hell broke loose.

4. Marya Griswold was actually Gwendolyn Luvannokitch; she was 4 months old when her mother, Anastasia, was killed by Peter Pettigrew. A head injury rendered Gwen an amnesiac.

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Whatever Happened to ****Nichollo****?**


	16. Nichollo Gets What He Deserved

Where we last left off:

_"I know," Ron said in return. They stood together by a window and watched as the sun rose, and then disappeared behind dark clouds. He smiled at Hermione and said, "I think that we should be heading off." _

_"Where? To our dorms?" Hermione said. _

_"Nope. To the hospital wing," Ron said at last. "We've got a surprise for a certain someone…"_

* * *

Just in case you were wondering whatever happened to Nichollo Trichenberg when he was arrested by the Scotland Yard, he will get what he deserves. A major backlash in London had occurred when news of Jacquel's pregnancy broke out. Several people were angry with Nichollo and wanted to kill him. In this part of the story, someone will get his wish…

Once upon a time, long before Jacquel was a fetus growing in Irene's belly, Nichollo had a daughter named Jennifer. She was his only child and Nichollo loved her very much. He loved the child even more than her mother did, and she had abandoned her soon after birth. Nichollo raised Jennifer alone, and tried to protect her from the senseless cruelty of the other children, who thought her strange because of her unusual babyish looks.

When Jennifer was 16 years old, she was courted by a wealthy man named Saul Sir Bertrande. She became pregnant soon after and the couple planned to marry. Nichollo grew angry and demanded that Saul leave her; she was too young to marry. Saul (_who was a powerful warlock from an ancient wizarding family_) placed a curse on him, saying that he would never meet his grandchild. Jennifer returned to her mother, heartbroken that her father did not wish for her to marry at all. She later died in childbirth and the boy, named Jonathan Sir Bertrande, was given away soon after by his grandmother.

And as for Nichollo, he didn't get to see any more children until he chanced to hear about an orphan named Jacquel who was living on a farm. He sought to remove the tiny 3-year-old girl away from her home and raise her himself, but Jacquel was a very stubborn little girl and she refused to leave her home and go with that evil man. Nichollo then kidnapped her and her young nurse, Amelya Navrama, and refused to let them go until the couple who raised her relinquished custody of her. The couple refused and after their deaths, arranged their will to make sure that Jacquel could not be adopted at all.

Nichollo raised the girl from her 6th year until her 11th year. During that time, her companion Amelya joined the Black Knights and had several children out of wedlock. Two of them were her daughters, Safie and Tabez Navrama. Many people felt that Nichollo should not be raising Jacquel at all. Some people conspired to kill Nichollo and rescue Jacquel. Jacquel, however, rescued herself by attending Hogwarts and escaping to the Dursleys every summer. She had recently completed her rescue by getting pregnant.

One moonlight evening, Nichollo was sitting alone in a plaza. Many people stared at him; they all hated him for what he tried to do to Jacquel. Suddenly, a huge werewolf appeared in the place. Everyone screamed and fled, including Nichollo, but the werewolf stopped him.

It said, "I know what you did to Jacquel Romanov…"

"Honestly, sir," cried Nichollo, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be a fool," the werewolf snapped. "You tried to harm Jacquel, didn't you?"

"I never wanted to hurt her in the first place," Nichollo protested. "I was just trying to protect her…"

"Oh _really_? What were you trying to protect her from?" yelled the werewolf.

"I had a daughter once," said Nichollo, "and I loved her more than life itself. But some man stole her innocence and she died before her time." He wiped a tear from his eye. "All I wanted was to protect Jacquel from her fate." The crowd stared at him, not believing a word that he was saying. "Please, you must believe me. I already lost Jennifer; she was just 16 years old when she died. I lost one daughter, I can't afford to lose another daughter…"

"Jacquel Romanov is _NOT_ your daughter, Nichollo Trichenberg!" The werewolf snapped at him. "She's the daughter of Irene Romanov and the granddaughter of Paul and Samantha Romanov! You had no right to the girl at all!"

"But her mother and grandparents died when she was a baby! I had no choice but to take her in!"

"You kidnapped her! You never even cared about her or her family! You are such an evil man!"

"You don't understand the things I had to do to protect her!"

"You never protected Jacquel! I know that you're the kind of man who would hurt people, kill people, and take away their children! You have hurt a deserving couple, killed Paul and Samantha, and took Jacquel away from a good and loving home! You don't deserve to live!"

It was then that Nichollo realized that he was dealing with an angry Remus Lupin. (Author's note: _Oh come on now, people! Did you really think it would be Greyback_?) He had seen those angry eyes months before, when he was at that meeting regarding Jacquel when the news of her pregnancy first broke out. Remus Lupin had become so angry with him that he had planned to kill him.

"Please spare me, kind sir," Nichollo tried again. "I only wanted to protect Jacquel and keep her away from my daughter's fate…"

But it was too late for him, for the full moon had come out from behind the clouds and shone upon the werewolf. Nichollo screamed as the werewolf pounced on him…

Jonathan Sir Bertrande was the kind of boy who wasn't exactly smart or a goofball. He was the average kid, a loner who preferred to spend his time reading books instead of playing video games. He had been taken away from his adoptive mother when he was 10 years old and sent to Hogwarts the next year. Jonathan had no idea that his mother was dead and he had never met his grandfather. His father died without ever seeing him at all.

The next day, Jonathan awoke to just another boring day. But the Hufflepuff had no idea that his life was about to be thrown out to the world…

But we still want to know what happened after James turned in Pettigrew. So here it is: As soon as Pettigrew was questioned and found guilty, an angry young woman stormed into the courtroom. She pointed one finger at James and yelled, "You stole my Peter from me!"

"Peter?" James quipped, then looking at the woman, he said, "Evangeline? Evangeline Limpett?"

"Not anymore," the fat girl snapped. "I've been Evangeline Pettigrew for the last 3 years of my life. Now let him go!"

"Now let me get this straight," James snapped. "Warren Limpett's stepsister, the girl he put in the nuthouse, marries Peter Pettigrew?"

"And we have a son," said Evangeline. "His name is Luke. You want to take his father away from him?"

"James isn't gonna take me away from Luke," Pettigrew said to his wife.

"But we can," said Kingsley, who came with several aurors. "Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for the murders of 13 people using a single curse, betraying James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort, killing Irene Romanov, Shannon Snape, and Brian Griswold..."

Here, Percy cut in by saying, "He never killed Brian Griswold. I saw him alive several weeks ago."

"WHAT??" Pettigrew shrieked as the reality of his act hit home. "I KILLED THAT STUPID BASTARD MONTHS AGO! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING YET ALIVE??"

"Plain and simple, you never killed him," said Kingsley. "But as for your other crimes…"

Now we shall return to Jonathan, who hangs out with Stacey, Jaden, and Beterli. He has a secret past that no one knew about. That is now about to change...

That day at breakfast, the boys were just sitting around in the Great Hall when Seamus came to them saying, "Hey guys, check this out!"

"What?" said Stacey. "What's going on?"

"This!" Seamus said as he slapped down a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of them. The headline read **NICHOLLO TRIGHENBERG GETS WHAT HE DESERVES**! Ok, now you and I both know that that headline isn't going work here, but that's what I wanted to see happen. Back to reality:

The headline read **NICHOLLO TRICHENBERG DIES: ANOTHER SENSELESS TRAGEDY OR REVENGE**? The article said _Last night, Nichollo Trichenberg, former guardian of Jacquel Romanov, the so-called "Orphan Princess of Bedmount", was found dead. Many people who witnessed his death say that Nichollo admitted to having a daughter named Jennifer. But as to who killed Nichollo, no one has come forward and claimed responsibility for his death_.

At this, no one knew what to say. Then someone broke the silence by saying, "I knew that Nichollo was a cheapskate, but this is just plain stupid."

"Colin," cried everyone in the room. "What?" cried the boy. "The fact that Nichollo has a daughter is the most despicable lie that I've ever heard in my life! I mean, who in their right mind would wanna hook up with such an idiot?"

"Women who don't have no sense," said Neville.

"And even then to have a kid…" Colin Creevy ranted, but fell silent. Everyone turned and stared at the door. Catherine Muller was standing there, her face filled with pain. She had overheard the whole thing. Hermione quickly jumped on board by saying, "God, Stacey, how could you be so stupid?"

"Who? Me? I never said anything like that!" Stacey protested.

"Yes you did, Stace," said Jaden. "You just said that Headmaster Snape is your dad!"

"Jaden, he did not!" yelled Beterli. "He said that Jonathan was Nichollo's grandson!"

This time, it was Jonathan's turn to get pissed. "What? You mean to tell me that some freaky old man is my grandpa??" he yelled.

"Well," Jacquel jumped in, "Nichollo never really told me about his family, nor did he ever mention a daughter, so this isn't really a big issue for me."

"It IS a big issue for me!" cried Jonathan. "Here, I never met my grandfather and just as I find the one person who does know him, she says he never even mentioned ME??"

"Calm down, Jonathan," Jacquel said. "Nichollo isn't worth knowing anyway. He spent most of his life drinking and chasing women than with me for that matter. I mean, he lived his life in Britain's version of the Playboy mansion and refused to raise a little orphan girl who just HAPPENED to be related to him. Well, I guess we all know where this led to..."

Catherine couldn't believe her ears. This was Nichollo, HER baby brother, the brother she left behind when she had been kidnapped many years ago. Now he was dead. She cried silently, realizing that she would never ever see him on this earth again.

"Is someone crying?" Beterli snapped. "I have no pity for that arrogant bastard."

"God Beterli, how can you be so mean?" Stacey piped in. "That man could have family somewhere." They all stared at Catherine. "You mean she could somehow be his daughter and we just don't know it?"

"Not his daughter, but his sister," Catherine said sullenly. Everyone gasped. No one knew that Nichollo had been related to the famous Muller orphans, and Jacquel didn't dare ask Nichollo about her family. "So let me get this straight," Jonathan said. "You're his sister? Nichollo has a sister?"

"I take it that she could be your great-aunt," Jacquel said hesitantly.

"But my great-aunt is at least 70 years old," Beterli said. "And this girl doesn't look a day over 10."

"I see," Headmaster Snape said as he approached the children. "Miss Catherine Muller, I presume?" The aforementioned girl nodded. "How nice of you to join us here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry."

At the same time, Tyler was staring at the whole thing with resentment in his eyes. He hated Hogwarts and its residents. But before the story ends, he will undergo such a transformation that will forever change the way he looked at his family, wizards, and life in general.

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Nichollo also had a small son named Chutney, who is a good friend of Jacquel Romanov.

2. Jonathan has a younger brother named Adrian; he just doesn't know it yet.

3. Although many people came to believe that Pettigrew killed Brian Griswold before the Battle of Hogwarts, Brian actually escaped and sent another man to die in his place. He really doesn't care about anyone other than himself.

4. Catherine Muller is Nichollo Trichenberg's older sister. But she unexpectedly disappeared in her 13th year, which was 1919. Elizabeth, Peter, Helen, and Ludmilla also disappeared along with Catherine. They had last seen Nichollo in 1917, when he was still 2 years old. They would never meet again.

5. Warren Limpett had a disabled younger stepsister named Evangeline, who he placed in a mental hospital in an act of cruelty. She didn't live to see her 30th birthday, which is how old she would be in this story.

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Alright, who gave you permission to use my name?**


	17. A Familiar Name

Where we last left off:

_Catherine couldn't believe her ears. This was Nichollo, HER baby brother, the brother she left behind when she had been kidnapped many years ago. Now he was dead. She cried silently, realizing that she would never ever see him on this earth again._

_"Is someone crying?" Beterli snapped. "I have no pity for that arrogant bastard."_

_"God Beterli, how can you be so mean?" Stacey piped in. "That man could have family somewhere." They all stared at Catherine. "You mean she could somehow be his daughter and we just don't know it?"_

_"Not his daughter, but his sister," Catherine said sullenly. Everyone gasped. No one knew that Nichollo had been related to the famous Muller orphans, and Jacquel didn't dare ask Nichollo about her family. "So let me get this straight," Jonathan said. "You're his sister? Nichollo has a sister?"_

_"I take it that she could be your great-aunt," Jacquel said hesitantly._

_"But my great-aunt is at least 70 years old," Beterli said. "And this girl doesn't look a day over 10."_

_"I see," Headmaster Snape said as he approached the children. "Miss Catherine Muller, I presume?" The aforementioned girl nodded. "How nice of you to join us here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry."_

_At the same time, Tyler was staring at the whole thing with resentment in his eyes. He hated Hogwarts and its residents. But before the story ends, he will undergo such a transformation that will forever change the way he looked at his family, wizards, and life in general._

* * *

Tyler never realized that he shared his middle and last name with a very famous wizard; and not only that, the wizard turned out to be his own brother at that! This leads to a certain Slytherin, who wants to cause nothing but trouble for the other boy. Poor Tyler!

Within a few days, the headmaster had all the teachers gathered in his office. Well, all but Amber anyway. Madame Pomfrey had forbidden her to leave her bed due to her pregnancy. Snape said to them, "The Mullers have been staying with Professor Hagrid for quite some time now. But now the time has come for us to find out who these children are and why they are here."

"So what do we do now?" asked Professor Sinistra.

"It is wise not to know who they are," said Professor Trelawney. "If you do, you are asking for trouble!"

"That's enough, Sibyl!" snapped the headmaster. "Dobby, bring me Professor Hagrid and the Muller children now."

At once, the little elf came in with Hagrid and the Muller siblings. Dobby said, "Professor and the children have arrives, sir." Snape nodded and sent the little elf away. Then to Hagrid, he said, "I understand that you've been taking care of the Muller children."

Hagrid said, "Well, the kids don't seem to be adjustin' very well here."

"I see," said McGonagall. "Those poor children."

"We're not poor!" Catherine snapped. "We're rich!"

"Rich?" asked Flitwick.

"Well," said Catherine, "we _used_ to be rich, until the Russian Revolution came and people took our money and our things..."

"Wait just a minute here," said Slughorn. "You mean to tell us that you actually remember the Russian Revolution? Or you actually been though it?"

"Well," said Catherine, "the hardest part was that my siblings and I were living with the Czar and his family since our parents died."

"And you know the Czar?" Sean asked in surprise.

"The little'uns have been talkin' 'bout the czar an' the empress an' the childrun for a while," said Hagrid. "Not one night goes by without me hearing them sing in some foreign language or speak of their mother an'her brother Paul..."

"You mean Paul, as in _the_ Paul Romanov?" cried Sprout. "Paul, who happened to be the grandfather of Jacquel Romanov? _That_ Paul?"

"You mean to tell us that Paul lived?" cried Elizabeth. "They told us that he was dead!"

"Paul lived all right," said Vector. "He lived and married a woman named Isabella Braumlein Crenshaw. They had a daughter named Irene. 20 years later, Irene had a daughter named Jacquelyn, but Paul never got to see his granddaughter..."

"Why not?" cried Catherine.

"He and Isabella were killed by Death Eaters and Jacquelyn was born early," said Pomfrey. "And the next year, Irene was killed by Death Eaters and Jacquelyn was hidden with her cousin in order to protect her."

"Why?" asked Peter.

"There were bad wizards in the world many years ago," said Snape. "They killed people and destroyed anything muggle-related. Now you say that you have experienced the Russian Revolution and you know what happened to the Russian Royal family..."

"They were murdered," said Helen. "All of them."

"Anastasia didn't live," said Elizabeth.

"We never saw them again," said Ludmilla.

"I see," said McGonagall. "You poor things, it must be sad for you to be so far away from home and away from those who care about you, but now you're here and here you will stay."

"But what to do with you, me thinks," said Trelawney.

And while that was happening, the Slytherins had pressed their ears to the door, Tyler silently wishing he had borrowed those Extendable Ears from Ginny Weasley. Draco said, "So our little time-traveling friends really _ARE_ Russians."

"Yeah," said Pansy, who was clinging to Theo. "That's strange, being able to recall something that happened ages before we were all born."

"We could learn a lot from them," said Theo.

"Not to mention that they could be related to Jacquel and Jonathan as well," said Daphne.

Tyler soon lost interest in the conversation and wandered around the school. Since most of the kids were at Hogmeade, no one was there to talk to him. He soon found himself inside a room filled with trophies. Tyler stared at the trophies with feigned interest; yet there was one that caught his eye: A Quidditch Cup with the name _James Harold Potter_ on it. James. His father's name.

But then, there was another name next to the Quidditch Cup; a golden trophy. That trophy had the name _Harry James Potter_ written on it. _Who is Harry James Potter_ he wondered to himself. Just then, Dudley Dursley came to the trophy room. He had been forbidden to go to Hogsmeade upon his arrival to Hogwarts and he was estranged from his parents and Harry. Tyler asked him, "Who is Harry Potter?"

"Harry? You mean my cousin Harry," said the fat boy (_who isn't so fat anymore since Headmaster Snape forbade him to eat and forced him to exercise_). "He beat up the Dark Lord and lived with my family. He even saved my life when some icky ghost monsters came and attacked us."

"What?" said Tyler, not believing what Dudley was saying.

"Yeah," said Dudley. "Everybody loves Harry, well, maybe except my parents. They always made him do chores. But I liked him. Maye way too much, as it were..."

"Oh," said Tyler, not bothering to ask Dudley what that meant. "Ewwwwww!!"

"And I'm kind of mad at Jacquel Romanov because she's having Harry's baby and I like Harry," said the not-so-fat boy. "And I don't want her to marry him or anything like that. She can keep the baby, but Harry is mine. And I'm going to tell her so."

"Ok, I don't care about that," said Tyler. He was now beginning to lose his patience. "All I want to know is who Harry is and his family."

"You stupid boy! I already told you who Harry is! He is my cousin! His parents are dead and that's why he lives with us!" cried Dudley.

"And do you know who his parents are?" Tyler snapped.

Meanwhile the headmaster and the other professors sat and frowned as they heard Catherine Muller tell her story. Amber snuck out of bed and joined them. Everyone had cheered when they learned that Paul Romanov had fought off his captors and escaped to Sweden; they wept over the death of the angelic Hadassah Muller; they were horrified when they learned about the brutal deaths of the entire Romanov family; and when Catherine mentioned the controversial history about Nichollo Trichenberg, shock was written over all their faces.

"Well, I guess Nichollo never got over THAT part of his life," said Sean. "I never thought a forbidden relationship could create such an unhappy man."

"I think we misjudged him," said Amber. "Jacquel did too. If only we had found that out when we had that conference instead of having him arrested and sent to prison..."

"...then I wouldn't have wanted to kill him," said Lupin as he entered the room. Everyone gasped as they looked at him. "I never would have realized that. Jacquel was right when she said that Nichollo was a cruel and bitter man; she never told me _why_."

"It wasn't like he was gonna tell her anyway," said Sean.

"He realized that and he became unhappy, not to mention angry with his parents," said Tonks, who came to join them.

Snape said to Hagrid, "I see no reason why you cannot keep the Mullers with you. But on two conditions..."

"And they are..." Hagrid began.

"You will change their last name, and if any of them are magic, they will be taught here at Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "And as for the other children..."

Dudley said to Tyler, "Now I don't know much about Harry's parents; but all I do know is that they were zapped by some evil wizard when he was a baby."

"And what was the name of Harry's dad?" Tyler was still pestering him on the subject of Harry's parents.

"Well," Dudley began, but for the life of him he never did ask Harry about his family; nor was he allowed to while the two boys were growing up on #4 Privet Drive. But no more. "Well, the baby's name is James (_he is __refering__ to Harry's godson, James __Snape_) and Harry says that the baby was named after his father."

"You mean that James Potter, my dad, is Harry's dad?" said Tyler.

"I never said that," Dudley began.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Tyler cried out. "JAMES POTTER IS HARRY POTTER'S DAD??"

"Why are you so upset?" said Dudley.

"I don't know, I thought Harry was a cousin of mine or something. But to be his brother...it's just...uggggghhhh! I wanted to be the eldest! ME! But now some skinny little chav came along and took that away from me!"

Dudley slapped Tyler across his face. He said to the younger boy in a low voice, "I don't want you to ever say that again. Harry is not a chav. He is not a freak. He is my cousin and your brother and you _WILL_ be showing him some respect."

Suddenly voices were heard. The teachers were finished with their meeting and some, including the headmaster, were heading out to Hogsmeade to collect the students. Dudley took this to leave the room. Tyler stayed behind, not believe that he was related to Harry Potter.

Hagrid said to his new charges, "Ok, from now on, you'll be known as the..." but then he stopped. He wondered _was it right to take away their names just because they came from a different era_. Amber said, "Why don't you just give them your last name, Uncle Hagrid?"

"Why should I, Amber?" said Hagrid. "You know I'm no good when it comes to children."

"Yes you are," Amber said. "You rescued Gwen from the tower and kept an eye on the children. Now give them your last name."

But after all was said and done, Tyler realized that Harry was his older brother. He didn't seem to like that one bit. _I thought I was the eldest_, he frowned as he tried to pay attention to Professor Slughorn, _but now I realize that someone else has came along and stole that from me_. _He and dad are so gonna pay for this_.

Little did he know that his own future was affected by the change as well...

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Like Ernest Lestrange, Dudley Dursley is messed up because he likes Harry.

2. Catherine isn't magic, but one of her younger siblings is.

3. Nichollo never got over discovering his secret past, and he pushed Jacquel away because he feared he would repeat his parents' mistakes.

4. Tyler is jealous of Harry; but in the _Series that Made No Sense_, he is more of a very shy boy.

5. Sadly, no Jacquel in this chapter; you'll get to see her in the next chapter.

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Did you hear the one about...?**


	18. A Rumor in the Wizard World

Where we last left off:

__

But after all was said and done, Tyler realized that Harry was his older brother. He didn't seem to like that one bit. _I thought I was the eldest_, he frowned as he tried to pay attention to Professor Slughorn, _but now I realize that someone else has came along and stole that from me_. _He and dad are so gonna pay for this_.

Little did he know that his own future was affected by the change as well...

* * *

With the news about Jacquel coming out every day, many Londoners couldn't help but wonder about who Jacquel really was. _Could she really be Princess Jacquel Romanov_, or if not, _then who was Jacquel_? _Where did she come from_? And more importantly, _who were her parents_?

Jacquel was asking herself the same thing for several years now. She had believed for many years that her parents, Mercutius Romanov and Irene Slater, were killed by Death Eaters; but upon her arrival at Hogwarts, she soon found out that that had been a lie. The Slater family had no daughter named Irene, and the name Mercutius Romanov didn't exist at all.

When Remus Lupin came to teach at Hogwarts during Jacquel's 3rd year, he unknowingly helped her clear up those misconceptions about her family and more. Jacquel discovered that Irene was indeed her mother, but she was Irene Romanov. And no one knew the name of her father.

But the time was approaching for her baby to be born, and Jacquel was about to become a mother. But she still didn't know who her mother was. Little did she know that a huge part of her mother's past was about to come out.

Warren Limpett had been hiding a secret for many years; he knew that that secret could ruin his family. And not only ruin his family, but his whole life as well. He had once been a Hogwarts student (a Ravenclaw) until he dropped out when he was just 18 years old. He had been in love with Irene Romanov and planned to marry her as soon as she graduated. But due to a foolish mistake he had made, he abandoned Irene at the wedding altar and ran away to Africa.

Warren later got married and had 3 children Lauren, Pauline, and Andrew. They and his wife Joelle stayed in New York while Warren was in London covering the hottest story in the city: Jacquel Romanov. So far, he had gotten very few responses and more questions than usual. So the journalist decided to track down the celebrity and interview her himself.

At the same time, the subject of the world's largest controversy was talking to Ron and Hermione. Jacquel said, "Do you think I was too harsh with Harry? You know, with me breaking up with him and all that jazz."

"Yes, you were," said Ron. "And Julia was wrong to influence you."

"But Julia was pissed because she saw Jed with another woman..." said Jacquel.

"WHAT??" Hermione cried out. "That two-timing bastard! I'm so gonna kick his butt!"

Just then, the Headmaster came out. He said, "There will be no butt kicking here, Miss Granger. And as for you, Miss Romanov, someone wants to speak to you." He led the children to his office, where a man was sitting at a nearby table. He said, "Hello, Miss Romanov, or is it?"

"What's it to you?" Hermione snapped.

"My name is Warren Limpett and I'm a reporter for the _Bling & Black Jacket_, a magazine for African Americans," Warren said.

"Now why would a bunch of African Americans want to read about Jacquel?" Ron asked. "She's not even an American."

"Everyone wants to land an interview with Jacquel Romanov, she's like the biggest celebrity since Temmy Bennet Vicente, and that's saying something," said Warren.

"Yeah right," said Hermione, "you know that girl's just famous for being famous. Jacquel's famous for something more."

"More, you say? She's more than famous for being a pregnant teen?" Warren asked. "But that's what had Jay Leno and David Letterman going for months!"

"Yeah, that any lots of other crap as well," said Ron. "Now Jacquel here is famous for being a very rich heiress and the rumored great-granddaughter of some king or something like that..."

"A king, you say?" said Warren. "And what was the name of that king?"

"Well, Nicholas, I think," said Jacquel, "but I'm still not too sure about that."

"Now why do I seem to recall that name?" Warren frowned. Then he remembered: _The year was 1979, and 20-year-old Warren Limpett was about to marry 19-year-old Irene Romanov._ _Many people had said that it was a good match; however, Irene had been keeping a secret from Warren, a secret she herself didn't know. She was rumored to be related to the dead Romanov family, or even better, a granddaughter of the Czar himself. Warren for some reason hated white people and wished them harm. But when an insider told him that Paul (Irene's father) had exposed the secret that he was actually the unknown son of Czar Nicholas II and Czarina Alexandra of Russia, Warren became angry and left London on the very night he and Irene were to be married. _

Warren took one good look at Jacquel Romanov. Inside the eyes of the nearly 17-year-old pregnant girl was the image of the young woman that he had left behind when he walked out on her at the altar almost 18 years ago. "And what was your mother's name?" he asked, afraid of the answer Jacquel would give him.

"Irene Romanov," Jacquel said, hesitantly. Headmaster Snape walked in and in the blink of an eye, he had Warren Limpett pressed against the wall and his wand was pressed against his throat. "I knew it was too good to be true," Snape snapped as he stared at Warren.

"What?" cried Warren.

"You left Irene at the altar," Snape snapped back, "and if it weren't for you, Jacquel wouldn't have existed, or at least had a father. But you just had to let your pride get in the way and let your hate of Europeans destroy the only woman you ever loved. Your racism killed Irene Romanov!"

"But I'm sorry, Severus," Warren cried out. "I had no idea that Irene was the czar's granddaughter. Not until she herself confirmed it…"

"SILENCE!!" the headmaster roared, making the children jump. "Warren Limpett, you are a liar and a fraud. While you live a happy successful life, the daughter of the woman you abandoned has suffered for most of her life. But no more. You are returning to your home in Liverpool and you will never go back to America. You will also quit your job and bring whatever family you have here." Warren nodded; the headmaster had put him under the Imperious curse.

He then said, "I suggest you children return to your dorms; this interview has been cancelled…_permanently_."

Within a few days, the world found out the truth about Warren Limpett and his connections to Jacquel Romanov through the article **WARREN LIMPETT EXPOSED AS "WORLD'S CRUELEST GROOM"!** The article said _Last night, Warren Limpett, a journalist for several magazines, was found to be the former husband-to-be of Irene Romanov, who happened to be the mother of Jacquel Romanov, the former "Orphan Princess of Bedmount", who is now 7 months pregnant with her first child with boyfriend Harry Potter. Not only did the news of Warren's return shock the Wizarding world, but Warren admitted to marrying another woman and fathering 3 more children; he was found to not be the father of Jacquel. So that search continues on. In other news, several of his magazines were shut down indefinitely, putting thousands of people out of work and many of them are being investigated for corruption, racial discrimination and conspiracy_…

At that, scores of people immediately demanded that Warren be given the Dementor's Kiss, but that was later stuck down; his punishment (permanent house arrest) seemed to fit the crime. Joelle, his wife, was angry that Warren lied to her and was even angrier at Jacquel Romanov and Headmaster Snape for ruining her husband's reputation. Their 3 children Lauren, Pauline, and Andrew, along with cousins Anastasia, Consuelo, and Hilary had to attend new schools and deal with life in Wizarding England.

Also Julia came to Jacquel, Ron, and Hermione and said, "I'm sorry if I made you break up with Harry."

"But I wasn't even dating him to begin with," said Jacquel. Ron raised an eyebrow but said nothing else.

"I mean it, Jacquel," said Julia. "I acted like such an idiot when Jed dumped me and ran off with that other girl, I couldn't stand seeing you so happy and in love with Harry and me not with Jed…"

"Oh, get over him," Hermione snapped. "Jed wasn't worth anything anyway."

Ron said, "I saw Jed the other day at Hogsmeade and he says he's sorry and he wants to talk to you."

"I see," said Julia. "It's never gonna happen, because I never want to talk to him again!" And she stormed off.

"Ouch!" Parvati said as she and Lavender joined the group. "Julia Black can be sooo unforgiving!"

"Her man ran out on her and you think she's gonna take him back?" cried Lavender. "Not on your life!"

"Maybe I need to talk to Harry," said Jacquel. "I never should have hurt his feelings, and now that my baby's birth is rapidly approaching, I kind of want him to have his father in his life, like I never had my father in mine." But Jacquel had no idea that when she went to talk to Harry, something would happen that would change their lives forever…

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Warren Limpett could _NEVER_ be Jacquel's father (_I first thought that up while creating her, but changed my mind at the last minute_!); he would have abandoned her too.

2. I also planned for Julia to reunite with Jed, but that's not going to happen.

3. The term "_famous for being famous_" might seem overused 1,000 times (_and invented God-knows-when_), but let's just say that Hermione coined that term while reading about several famous teens.

4. I apologize for the lack of Harry in the last few chapters, but he'll be back in the next chapter, planning on what to say to Jacquel.

5. Snape had also been friends with Irene and he hated Warren; he soon discovered who Warren really was and decided to give the guy what he deserved.

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: S**omething unbelievable...**


	19. Juicy

Where we last left off:

_"Maybe I need to talk to Harry," said Jacquel. "I never should have hurt his feelings, and now that my baby's birth is rapidly approaching, I kind of want him to have his father in his life, like I never had my father in mine." But Jacquel had no idea that when she went to talk to Harry, something would happen that would change their lives forever…_

* * *

_In this scene, we'll see a long-awaited family reunion. But this family reunion doesn't come without publicity and another round of late night TV jokes. OK, here it is_!

Harry Potter had come to hate himself recently. He hated himself for not stopping Jacquel from walking out on him; he hated himself for hooking up with Ron; and he even hated himself for getting Jacquel pregnant in the first place.

Also, he hated himself for not being there for Jacquel when she had to face the man who destroyed her life before she was even born.

Harry spent many days in his dorm after the incident where he had gotten into a fight with Hermione and broke his glasses and ankles. He didn't talk to anyone. Even Dudley didn't talk to him. But that was about to change, when a certain not-so-fat boy showed up in his dorm with some news that was enough to make his head spin.

"Hey Harry," said Dudley. "I've got some news for you."

"Like what?" Harry snapped.

"It's about your dad!" Dudley squealed as he gripped Harry's arms.

"But my dad's dead," Harry said sadly.

"No he's not!" cried Dudley. "He's alive and you have a brother named Tyler."

At that, Harry fell back on his bed. He had no idea that James Potter had been alive the whole time! Just then Candice Potter showed up. She said, "I've been hearing rumors that the famous Harry Potter is my brother. Is that true?"

"But of course it's true!" cried Dudley. "Harry Potter was famous for beating up some evil wizard who killed his family and he had to live with me and my family. Does that answer your question?"

"YES!" Candice squealed. "I've gotta tell Jamie Rose; I know she's gonna flip when she hears this!"

The Muller children were now walking around the school when James Potter showed up. He didn't see them, but they saw him. Candice and Jamie Rose said to him, "Some fat kid told us that we're related to Harry Potter. Is that true?" James frowned as he looked at his daughter. "Yes," he said.

"Yes, what?" the girls cried.

"Yes, we're related to Harry Potter," said James. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Harry was still in his room, wondering if he should speak to Jacquel when Tyler came bursting in. He said, "You are nothing more than a fraud! A fake!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry said.

"Dudley said that your dad is my dad!" Tyler snapped. "But I know that that's a lie, because you're just a claimant pretending to be his son and trying to take my spot away from me!"

"What spot?" Harry inquired.

"I'm the eldest in this family," Tyler yelled, "and as long as I'm living, I'm the eldest. Not you. So go away and screw that fat cousin of yours and back away from my family, you forthright orphan bastard!"

"Tyler James Potter!" A voice cut into the air like a very sharp sword. "Is that any way to treat your brother?"

"Dad?" Tyler spun around and faced an angry James Potter. Standing beside him were his sisters, who were both smirking.

"Tyler," James began again. "I heard what you said to that young man and I didn't like that at all. You are going to apologize to him right now." After Tyler mumbled a half-hearted apology, James said, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Ty. You never seem to be happy anymore. You don't even like your sisters..."

"They don't like me anyway!" Tyler snapped.

"But still," said James, "You've never acted this way before."

"Maybe that's because he's in Slytherin," said Jamie Rose.

"I see," said James. "But why, Tyler?"

"He had to get away from those sisters of his," a dark voice cut into the room. Headmaster Snape was sitting in a chair glaring at the Potter family. "And you've ignored him, did you not? He will come to terrorize his family unless he is removed from it as soon as possible."

"Snivellus?" James snapped. Then he laughed, "Oh God! What happened to you? What? Did somebody die and leave you in charge of Tyler?"

"No, they left me in charge of Hogwarts," Snape snapped back. "And instead of ruing the day you ruined my life, I have punished the Dursleys, protected Jacquel Romanov, and I have also captured the man responsible for ruining her life. Now what do you say to that?"

"I would say this: _I have captured Peter Pettigrew and made him confess his crimes_," said James. "Which is a shame because I thought he was my friend."

James then looked at Harry and gasped. Behind the tall and lanky young man who sat before him was the baby he had left behind when he went to duel the Dark Lord so many years ago. "Harry?" James cried out, knowing that he hadn't seen his son in a long time.

"Dad?" Harry cried, not knowing what to say nor expecting this reunion with his father. James smiled and reached out to hug his son. Harry started crying. James said to him, "Everything's going to be ok, Harry. We've found each other at last and there's no need for either of us to be sad. Your mother wouldn't want us to be sad, or does she?"

Harry smiled a little. He felt sad about his mother's death, but knew that she willingly gave herself up to save him. He hugged his father and sisters as Dudley and Headmaster Snape watched.

But Tyler was not happy. He hated Harry and he was angry that his father and sisters had chosen Harry over him. Draco came to him and said, "You're gonna have to get used to this, because Harry's a whole lot better than you, Tyler. You never really were the oldest; you are always going to be the youngest. That's just how it is."

News of the unexpected reunion broke out into the wizarding world, and once again the late night comedians had a ball poking fun at Warren Limpett and how he ruined Irene's life. There were no jokes about pregnant Jacquel. Tyler was both angry and disappointed at the same time.

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Sorry if this appears crappy; I just wanted to get this story done as fast as I can.

2. Tyler later abandons his family and stays with the Malfoys. The girls get angry, but James, Harry, and Sarah are understanding.

3. James is shocked to find out that Snape is now running Hogwarts.

4. Harry just wants to talk to Jacquel and apologize for acting like a jerk to her.

5. Tyler apparently liked the late night jokes about pregnant Jacquel Romanov more than the late night rants about racist Warren Limpett.

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Next chapter: **Getting Back Together...**


	20. Jacquel’s Dilemma part I

Where we last left off:

_But Tyler was not happy. He hated Harry and he was angry that his father and sisters had chosen Harry over him. Draco came to him and said, "You're gonna have to get used to this, because Harry's a whole lot better than you, Tyler. You never really were the oldest; you are always going to be the youngest. That's just how it is."_

_News of the unexpected reunion broke out into the wizarding world, and once again the late night comedians had a ball poking fun at Warren Limpett and how he ruined Irene's life. There were no jokes about pregnant Jacquel. Tyler was both angry and disappointed at the same time._

And now, we've reached the penultimate chapter of this story. I hate writing these kinds of chapters; they're either too complicated or too silly or too dumb or too sappy. I apologize in advance to anyone who can't figure out why this chapter just HAD to be written.

And with that being said, here we go!

* * *

Jacquel knew that her time to herself was nearly over. For the last three months, she had not been feeling well and she missed being around Harry. Her only source of comfort had been the unicorn, but even he was getting a bit tired of being Jacquel's substitute parent, grandparent, uncle, aunt, cousin, and sibling. Unicorn decided that Harry and Jacquel would get together once again, and this time, they would stay together for good.

One day, Jacquel was walking along the lake with the unicorn by her side. Time was getting short, and Jacquel knew that in a few weeks, her baby was going to be born. Unicorn knew it too; his time to be Jacquel's companion was almost up. But they needed each other for one final assignment.

Harry was sitting on the steps by the lake. He knew that the time had now come for him to put aside all childish feelings and face Jacquel. After all, their baby was about to be born. He looked up and saw Jacquel and unicorn walking towards him.

Harry was the first to speak. He said, "I know I've done some very stupid things before; but this…THIS by far was the worst thing that I have ever done. And not only that, I got you pregnant, which I never, ever should have done. I knew that I was wrong when I first kissed you. I knew it was wrong when we first hooked up. But I was a fool, and you were nothing than an innocent young girl who got sucked into a situation that you couldn't survive."

Jacquel gave a start at these subtle words, but unicorn nudged her. She needed to hear those words. Harry then continued: "When I first heard that you were pregnant, I was afraid and angry and hurt at the same time. I knew that I had destroyed your life, and I have destroyed mine as well. But when you rudely told me to go away and leave you alone, I should have forseen that it would happen. And I was wrong to use Ron as…as…a way to fill the void that you left when you walked away…you just walked away and listened to the wrong person and followed the wrong advice and you didn't even stand up for us or stop Julia… and we weren't evn dating at the time. And now I just want to tell you that I am so, so sorry for everything that I put you through and I want you to know that I love you so much…"

At that, Harry finally broke down and began crying. Jacquel was startled; she had never realized that Harry really loved her. She then said, "Harry, I had no idea that you even loved me. I was so blind not to know that. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I love you so much, Harry Potter, and now I don't know what I'd do without you."

Both of them then started crying in each other's arms. Unicorn neighed softly, realizing that the children loved each other. But the children were no longer children at all. Harry knew that Jacquel loved him and he loved her. There was no need for them to say those three little words at all.

In the Great Hall that night, in full view of nearly everyone, Harry Potter proposed marriage to Jacquel Romanov. Everyone was very happy; except for Tyler, that is. He walked away in anger and disgust. Even Dudley seemed pleased with the prospect of Jacquel marrying Harry, and yet he was jealous of her at the same time. But there was still Warren Limpett for them to deal with, and he would stop at nothing to make sure that their wedding didn't happen…

* * *

Author's notes:

1. I usually don't write sappy romance stories, but the chapter wrote itself. Harry and Jacquel truly love each other, and given the fact that what they both did was wrong, it's safe to say that love truly conquers all.

2. I've already said this in another story, but Jacquel's unicorn was once her companion; his sole mission is to befriend a sad and lonely little girl and stay with her until her 16th birthday. However, the unicorn wanted to make sure that Jacquel forgave Harry for everything he had put her through.

3. I didn't want to write down the marriage proposal part; it just seemed a bit too sappy for my taste. But I knew as I was planning out this story that Harry and Jacquel would end up together.

4. Harry's apology speech also wrote itself; yet Jacquel's speech took forever for me to write. I wasn't sure if I should have had her forgive Harry just yet.

5. Warren Limpett has not forgiven Jacquel for exposing his secret and ruining his life. And yet someone close to Irene Romanov is going to make sure Warren pays for what he did to Irene and eventually Jacquel

Now review; flames are not allowed!

Final chapter: **Conclusion**.


	21. A Conclusion

Where we last left off:

__

In the Great Hall that night, in full view of nearly everyone, Harry Potter proposed marriage to Jacquel Romanov. Everyone was very happy; except for Tyler, that is. He walked away in anger and disgust. Even Dudley seemed pleased with the prospect of Jacquel marrying Harry, and yet he was jealous of her at the same time. But there was still Warren Limpett for them to deal with, and he would stop at nothing to make sure that their wedding didn't happen…

And now, we come to the end of this story and (for me) another 1 year journey into the world that I have created or I just injected myself into Harry Potter fanfiction. (You find more info in the letter that comes after this chapter.)

And with that being said, we now have the final chapter of **Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Movie**!

* * *

Now here's where the first part of the story ends. Harry is very happy to have his father and Jacquel back, and didn't seem to mind that he had a stepmother and a younger brother. Jacquel is pleased to have Harry back, but she still wants a real family and for Sirius to hurry up so he could be born. Everyone else's hopes are the icing on the cake. So let's eat the cake and end the show!

Before we can end this show, we'd like to tell you about what happened to the other characters in this story:

**Aslan Griswold**, who we shall now refer to Emma Pettigrew, came out of her shell as a passive, uncaring girl and took on the role as being a mentor to Ernest Lestrange, who lost his parents in the Battle of Hogwarts. She later hooks up with Draco Malfoy.

**Ernest Lestrange**, the son of Bellatrix Lestrrange (_his father's identity is in question_) who loved to draw and he loved his uncle Lucius Malfoy. But when Emma confronted him about that, Ernest admitted that his father was never around when he was growing up and Lucius was always there for him.

**Neville Longbottom** defeated Bellatrix Lestrange and he became one of the most popular students at Hogwarts.

**Stacey Morgan** had to give up his former life as a New Yorker and take care of a small baby as well as little James, but even then he realized that his early life had also been a lie.

**Jonathan Sir Bertrande** (_a.k.a. Jonathan __Trichenberg_) had to deal with his abusive past and he and his younger brother Adrian will be facing the woman who abused them as children.

**Jaden Kastianopolis** had to help Stacey and Jonathan as they dealt with crises that no teenage boy should ever have to deal with.

**Julia Black** also had to deal with an unexpected pregnancy, but unlike Jacquel, she decided not to forgive its father.

**Candice Potter**, the younger sister of Tyler and Harry Potter, was just an ordinary girl until she discovered that Harry was her brother.

**Marya Griswold** had disappeared after the Battle of Hogwarts and was found near death several months later. She now calls herself Gwendolyn Luvannokitch, which had once been her birth name.

**Catherine Muller** and her siblings had showed up mysteriously at Hogwarts on New Years Eve. Hagrid takes them in and is placed in charge of them.

One night, the boys all sat up in their dorms. It was the night before they were to leave Hogwarts and go home. Harry stared at the window; he was a bit upset because he was now forced to choose between his aunt and his father. Petunia detested Sarah because she was Harry's stepmother, and Sarah didn't think that Harry should be living with his aunt.

"Ron, I don't like this," Harry said. "I can't do this at all."

"What?" cried Ron. Then looking at Harry, he said, "Oh come on, Harry. I thought you didn't mind having a new mother. Why are you so upset?"

"Because Sarah doesn't want me living with Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "She thinks that Aunt Petunia is someone who I should visit, but not live with."

"Oh hell no!" yelled Stacey. "Harry, your stepmother is a stupid white b-tch. She has no right to break your family up just because she's a damn Yankee and she ain't got no aunt or momma of her own! Don't listen to her, dude. She'll do nothing but ruin your life."

"Yeah, Harry," said Jonathan. "Don't be like me; I made a fatal mistake of thinking that the woman who raised me was my mother, until her disabled half-sister molested me when I was 10 years old. Treasure your aunt. She's the closest thing to your mother."

"Harry, you have to stay with us," said Dudley. "We're your family. Please don't leave us and live with your dad." He began to cry.

Tyler frowned. "Don't make fun of my mom. She's not trying to break Harry away from you…"

"Shut up, you dumb little stupid Yankee," snapped Draco. He had overheard the whole thing and went to confront Tyler. "Your mother is so pathetic. She thinks that she can replace Harry's mother. Well, that b-tch has another thing coming…"

"Watch it, Malfoy," Tyler shot back. "As far as I know, your daddy makes out with your cousin…"

"OoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooohhhhhh!" cried the boys.

"You son of a b-tch! How dare you make fun of my father and Ernest!" Draco yelled as he stared at the younger boy. "And furthermore, I thought I made it clear to everyone that my name is Draco. It's _Draco_! _Draco_, do you mind?"

"Yeah, so, and who cares?" Tyler mumbled under his breath. "And I also catch you making out with Emma Pettigrew and her dad is a jerk because he killed Harry's mom…"

"Oh shut up, Tyler!" Harry shot back. "Peter Pettigrew was once dad's best friend. You don't know jack about dad!"

"Ok, maybe I don't," said Tyler. "But then again, your aunt and uncle are wrong to have you living with them…"

"Leave my parents alone!" yelled Dudley. "They took Harry in when no one else wanted him! They took care of him when his parents died! So why don't you just shut up and let Harry live his life the way he has live before you came along!"

"Oh shut the hell up, you stupid fat boy!" Tyler yelled.

That did it. Harry grabbed a pillow and slapped Tyler in the face with it. "You better leave Dudley alone! He's not fat! He's my cousin! And you can't tell me what I can or can't do! I'm almost 18 years old! I'm engaged and I've got a kid on the way! So you keep your big fat mouth shut before it gets you into so much trouble that you won't be able to talk your way out of it!"

Tyler grabbed a pillow and slapped Harry. Draco got mad and yelled, "Now I know that you didn't just go up there and slap Harry in the face with a pillow! Harry is a hero and you better be showing him some respect!"

"Oh shut up, Evil Faith!" yelled Tyler angrily. "You make out with Emma while your dad makes out with Ernest!"

"Leave my family alone, you fat, dumb, and happy Yankee!" yelled Draco even angrier. "You will NOT say mean things about them _or_ Emma!" He then took a pillow and slapped Tyler with it.

Tyler retaliated by hitting Draco. The other boys, watching the action, grabbed pillows and waved them around. "Pillow fight!" screamed Beterli as he jumped into the fray and began hitting Harry.

Very soon, the boys were engaged in a huge, intense pillow fight. They all yelled and cursed as they slapped each other with pillows. Poor Harry was getting abused by the other boys; he was beaten until his ears turned red. But the fight wasn't about to let up just yet.

The girls (_Jacquel__, Hermione, Julia, Roxanne, and __Cho_) came out of their dorm overhearing the boys. And after witnessing the fight, Hermione became very upset. "You boys are a having pillow fight?" she snapped. "You are all gay!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN _Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Sequel_...

* * *

Author's notes:

1. The other characters each played a role in making the story about Harry and Jacquel come to fruition.

2. Wasn't it fun making the boys have a pillow fight? And Hermione's joke about them being gay was just one in a million.

3. This story hasn't ended just yet; there are new situations, new characters, and Jacquel and Julia have their babies in the sequel!

Now review; flames are not allowed!


	22. A Word from the Author

And now for a word from the author:

I began writing this story 1 year ago and believe it or not, it has FINALLY been finished! But before I end this story, I've some more stuff to tell you:

**ABOUT THE SEQUEL**: Sirius will return and he will reunite with James; Jacquel has her baby and gives it an unconventional name; Petunia reveals a shocking secret; Snape and Amber marry; Julia kicks Jed to the curb; Jonathan and Adrian meet their grandfather's family; Pettigrew tells the truth about who really betrayed James and Lily that night when the Dark Lord attacked the Potters; and something very bad will happen to Warren Limpett.

Dudley, meanwhile, must deal with living in two different worlds and Remus struggles with guilt in causing the death of Nichollo Trichenberg. Sean also reveals a huge secret. There will be some new characters, and several of these characters are connected to Harry in shocking ways. A new threat looms over Hogwarts and Harry realizes that he has to protect his young family; and Jacquel is one step closer to finding out who her father is.

And that will happen in _Harry Potter & the Lifetime Original Sequel_.

So anyway, goodbye and thanks for reading this wonderful 1-year journey of this story!

_Claire Violet Thorpe_


End file.
